New Romances At Waterloo Road
by Celticgirl84
Summary: Alternative Series 4, Mel moves to Rochdale with her twins Aimee and Phil, Rachel has a daughter, How will their relatonships be with other students. Starts MEDDIE, Ends REDDIE. Simlar to A complicated Family, but different too.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**This story has the same characters as a complicated family although their situations are different, but it also has Holly who is Rachels Daughter. Aimee is Phil's twin in this story they are both 15 at the start and Holly is 14 and also in year 11 she skipped a year at the start of primary school. Holly is already a student at Waterloo Road, she is best friends with Danielle, Aleesha and Karla. **

**The Fire did not happen and no one knows yet about Rachels past except Eddie.**

It was the first day of term, Holly was looking forward to going back to school, she would finally see Paul again. She didn't know if it was Love, but she really liked him, she hoped he liked her too, but so far she hadn't had the courage to ask him out. Danielle and Aleesha were her best friends, sometimes they took advantage of her, she knew that, but didn't mind if she got to hang out with the popular kids.

She looked at the reflection in the mirror, pleased with the way she looked, Rachel had taken her on a cruise with her Aunt Mel and Cousins Phil and Aimee, she had a great time, they all got on great together especially Aimee and Holly, she was excited that her cousins were moving to Rochdale, but less excited about the fact that her Aunt would be working at her school. At least Mel was the cooler, less strict of the 2 sisters. Whenever she and Aimee done things wrong, her punishments were always harsher than her cousin, even though Aimee was the elder of the 2 by almost a year.

Hollys tan was a golden brown, her hair was long with rolling soft curls and a beautiful shade of brown, she shared her mothers big brown eyes.

"Holly" She heard her mother shout up the stairs "Are you ready yet?". She shouted down "Yeah Mum, I'll be down in a sec" . She put on another coat of lip gloss, grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs, dumping her bag at the door. She waltzed into the kitchen grabbing a slice of toast out of her mothers hand. "Oi, that was mine" Rachel said pretending to be angry.

Rachel smiled at her daughter, Holly was the most important person in her life, she got pregnant just after she had became Rachel, which was a few months after she graduated with her PDGE. Rachel was a History and Modern Studies teacher to trade, her fiancé a maths teacher, he was Holly's father, but he sadly died 10 years ago when Holly was only 4 years old.

She finished her toast, and they got into Rachels brand new Mazda, she had tried to talk her into getting a convertible, but she stuck with a normal car. "So, you seem happy, are you looking forward to the new year". "I wouldn't say looking forward exactly, I'll be glad to see my friends again".

Rachel drove into the car park, just as she was getting out of the car, Mel drove in after her. They got out of the car, Holly and Aimee hugged. "Holly, can you show your cousins around today, who is your form tutor?" Rachel asked. "Mr Lawson, all 3 kids recited at the same time".

Eddie drove his car into the space at the other side of Rachel and exited his car, wearing his usual jeans, shirt and crushed suit jacket. "Eddie, do you remember my sister Mel". Eddie had done the interviews with the LEA for the head of the extended services job, Mel was definitely the best candidate, and at the time he had no idea she was Rachels sister, once she had been offered the job of course he had been told. "Of course" he extended his hand and she excepted the handshake. "And this is Aimee and Philip, Mel's kids". The 3 kids looked up at him and smiled. "The three amigos here are all in your year 11 form class" Rachel explained. Of course Holly already knew Mr Lawson, but not outside school much, he had spent time at her house with Rachel when discussing timetables and other school related stuff, but she usually hid out upstairs. "Shall we head in, give you the tour Mel" Rachel said. The 2 adults agreed "Holly, can you show your cousins around" Rachel noticed the worried look on the twins faces "Don't worry guys, any trouble just give me a shout".

Holly walked towards the front door "Don't worry Mum, I'll look after them" she shouted back towards them.

Rachel had her work cut out for her that day, a new family were at the school the Kellys. Rose Kelly was an alcoholic, she and her 5 kids arrived at the school. Four of the kids would be attending Waterloo Road. Marley was the eldest at 17, Rachel wasn't sure were to place him, he seemed smart, a really good kid. Next was Errol, Rachel knew he was gong to be trouble from the moment she laid eyes on him. Sambuka Kelly, well she was named after her mothers favourite drink, she seemed like a cheeky little Madame, but Rachel was sure that deep down she would be a good kid, and finally there was Denzil he was one of the youngest year 8s, he seemed quiet and Rachel was sure that he would be easily led by others.

Holly, Aimee and Phil were in registration. The two girls were next to each other and Philip in a seat beside them. Mr Lawson came into the class with a new student Errol Kelly, he sat at the only free seat the one next to Philip. "Its my first day here" Errol said it Phil "Yeah mine too, seems a bit of a dump" he replied back. "New Headmistress seems a bit of a bitch" he said. Philip knew Errol seemed like a bit of a head case so he agreed with him.

"All right class lets settle down" Eddie said, he took the register and let the kids go off to their next classes.

The 3 of them were walking along the corridor "That guy next to Phil, hes hot" Aimee said to Holly "What no way, he seems mental,". "So who do you like?" Aimee asked Holly. "What, I don't like any one" she replied defensively "You do, its either Bolton or Paul, you kept staring at them in class". Holly looked at her cousin, and pulled her into a quiet corner away from Phil. "you can't tell anyone, I don't think he likes me anyway". "You'll never know if you don't ask him" Aimee Replied.

At lunch Holly had bucked up the courage to ask Paul out, she walked over to the table he and Bolton were sitting at and put her salad down. "Hi Guys" she said nervously "Yo, whats up Mason" Bolton asked " I was just wondering if you want to go to the park afterschool" Holly said looking at Paul. He didn't know what to say, he liked Holly, she was cute and really funny. Bolton kicked him under the table, and Paul coughed, he was still stuck for words. "If you don't want to, its OK, I shouldn't have asked. "No Wait, Yeah, I want to go," he quickly said. Holly smiled "Good, are you in history next as well" she asked "Yeah, do you want to sit next to me, maybe you can help me, you're the best in the class at history". She smiled, and her tummy turned nervously "Sure, I'd like that". She was still smiling nervously will standing next to her salad. "Why don't you sit down" Bolton said. "Yeah Thanks" Holly sat next to Paul and Bolton got up. "I have to go see Mr Cleaver, see you two love birds later". He left the two of them alone, Holly felt on top of the world, Paul liked her, she couldn't wait till History, except her Mum was taking the class, hopefully she wouldn't say anything.

The bell rang and Aimee, Holly, Philip and Paul walked up to History together, they got to the class. Holly sat next to Paul, and Phil next to his twin sister, this left Bolton and Errol together, the 2 of them hadn't really been getting on, Bolton was the hard man of the class, and Errol, well that's the role he wanted for himself.

Rachel closed the class door and took the register, she noticed Holly sitting with Paul, which she thought was odd, they never seemed particularly friendly before. "All right everyone lets settle down, today we are going to start studying Germany between 1918 and 1945, can anyone tell me what happened in those years?" Rachel asked the class.

Holly and Paul had been talking about their favourite bands, they got on like a house on fire.

No one answered Rachel, "Come on guys, you should all know this, what happened in 1918 and 1945?" Rachel asked again "Holly, Paul are you even listening?"

There was no answer from either of them, Rachel walked towards their desk at the back of the room and hit her hand against it, both of the kids looked up while the rest of the class looked on laughing. "What happened in 1918?" Rachel looked at Paul "No Idea Miss" she changed her focus to her daughter "Holly" "World War one ended".

That's my girl Rachel thought to herself, she just wished she would pay attention. "So for todays class we are going to learn about Hitler's rise to Power" she continued the rest of the class.

Holly and Paul tried to pay attention to their Head Mistress, but were more concerned about each other, they had been writing notes the entire class, hoping to look like they were taking notes. The class was nearing the end, Rachel set homework for the class and the bell rang "Holly, Paul, can you stay behind please?" Rachel asked.

The rest of the class left leaving the two teens with their headmistress "Do you know why I have kept you back?" Rachel asked "No, what's wrong Mum" Holly replied. "When you are in my class I expect you to pay attention" Rachel scolded. "We're sorry Miss Mason", "Yeah, Sorry Mum" Holly added. "Don't let it happen again" Rachel said. Paul rushed out the class and Holly stayed behind to ask her Mum if she could go out after school. "Mum, can I ask you a question?" Holly asked "Quickly, you should be at class" Holly sighed, she hoped her Mum would say yes "Can I go out after school with some friends". "By Friends, do you mean Paul?" Rachel asked. "Yeah, so can I go" Rachel thought for a second, Paul was a good kid really, and Holly was growing up. "OK, on the condition that you are home for dinner at 6pm" Holly shrieked "Thanks Mum" she put her arms around her Mum. "All right, you better get to your last class, your late as it is". She ran to her Music class, wishing it was home time already.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews I got, they really inspire me to write more.**

Holly left the Music Class with Aimee, Paul and Bolton were in Art class just now, they ran down to the carpark and waited for Paul. The sun was still shining over Rochdale, so far it had been a pretty good summer Paul, Philip and Bolton arrived. "So, are you ready to go" Holly said to Paul. "Yep" the two of them walked off together, Paul nervously took Hollys hand and she felt her heart melt, they didn't say anything, they didn't need to they were just happy to be in each others presence.

Rachel, Eddie and Mel were standing by their cars. "They look happy to be together" Eddie said cocking his head towards Holly and Paul. "Yeah, I'm a little worried" Rachel said "I had no idea she even liked him" Rachel added. "Oh Rach stop worrying, honestly she's always like this" Mel said to Eddie. Eddie smiled at Mel, she was nothing like Rachel, she seemed so calm and relaxed about everything, they didn't even look alike except for the eyes, they had the same eyes.

Mel shouted on her kids to come to the car, both of them came over "Hiya, did you have a good first day" Rachel asked her niece and nephew Phil nodded and Aimee replied "Yeah it was good". "Do you have a lot of homework?" Mel asked her kids. "Just History" Aimee replied. Mel looked at her sister, "Imagine giving kids homework on their first day back" she joked. "imagine that, getting homework at school" Rachel retorted .

Holly and Paul walked to the park hand in hand, the air smelled of flowers and the sun beamed down on them, Holly took her cardigan and tie off, putting them into her bag, she unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on her shirt, it was such a hot day. They sat on a bench by the swings "So, what's it like having your Mum working at school?" Paul asked, "It's a bit of a pain in the arse sometimes, but we're really close". Paul put his arm around Holly and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Do you see your Dad, I never see mine, he and Mum split up when I was young". Holly couldn't believe that her class mates didn't know her Dad had died, it wasn't something she talked about a lot, but she was sure everyone knew. "My Dad died, when I was 4". Paul couldn't believe he had put his foot in it, what a thing to do in a first date. "I'm sorry, I had no idea" he replied. Holly smiled "It's OK, it was a long time ago, I still miss him though". Paul agreed "Yeah, I know, I miss my Mum as well". Paul was upset, he didn't talk about his Mum much, but he found he could with Holly, maybe because she had lost her Dad, he wasn't sure what it was. Holly hugged him, he responded by putting his arms around her too, soon they were in a tight embrace. They moved their heads back and looked into each others eyes, Holly was sure they were about to kiss, but she hadn't kissed a boy before, she wasn't sure what to do. Paul leaned in and their lips locked, she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Holly opened her mouth slightly wider and tilted her head so he could get in easier, and she put her tongue into his mouth. "Am I actually doing this she thought" the pair of them were making out on the park bench, she was as happy as a lark feeling so comfortable with him.

The finally parted from their embrace, "That was nice" Paul said to her "Yeah, it was" she agreed. Holly looked around the park, there were lots of kids out with parents and people walking their dogs, everyone seemed happy, but not as happy as she felt right now. The town hall chimed at the other side of the park, 6 times, it was 6pm already, she was supposed to be home for dinner now. "Paul, I have to go, I was suppose to be home at 6" She got up from the bench "OK, I'll walk you home". She smiled "what a gentleman" she said. The started to walk quickly towards Holly's house.

Rachel got home, she had made a lasagne the day before and put it in the oven to cook slowly, it was strange the house being so quiet without Holly coming home from school with her. Rachel took the chance to get on with the everlasting paperwork, and to prepare tomorrows lesson, she only had year 11s and year 8s this year, which was only 4 teaching hours a week. Three hours for the year 11's who were doing their GCSE's this year and 1 hour for the year 8s, they had more subjects to do as they hadn't chosen which subjects to specialise in yet.

Rachel had been so busy she hadn't noticed the time until the oven beeped, it was five minutes to six, Holly should be home by now she thought. She walked to the large kitchen and served the lasagne onto two plates. It was six now, and she still wasn't home, Rachel looked at her watch and sighed, she hated people being late, she was always on time not like her sister, Mel was always late for everything. She put the lasagne into the oven to stop it going cold and waited for her daughter.

They arrived at her house, Paul was astounded when he seen where Holly lived. "This house is amazing" Paul said looking up at the 3 stories. She took his hand and walked to the porch, she caught a glimpse of his eyes again, God she wanted to kiss him. She leaned towards him and they kissed again, Holly was leaning against the back of the door.

Rachel heard a bang at the door, she could see her daughters shadow at the other side of the stained glass window, she opened the door and seen her daughter with her tongue down Pauls throat. "Mum" Holly shrieked "Your late young lady" Rachel scolded in a headmistress voice. Paul didn't know where to look, he was making out with his head mistress daughter and she just caught them. "It was my fault Miss, we just lost track of time" Rachel put her hands on her hips "Your dinners ready, Paul, would you like to stay for dinner" Rachel asked. "Oh No Miss, my foster Mums making homemade Pizza, I better go". Rachel went to the kitchen to get their Dinner and let Holly say goodbye to Paul.

"God that was embarrassing" Holly said "Yeah, just a bit" Paul replied. He kissed her on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow".

Holly went into the house she was walking on air. She went into the kitchen where her mother was already sitting, Holly's dinner was out as well. "So, what's going on with you and Paul?" Rachel asked her daughter "Nothing" she replied back slightly embarrassed. "Honey, I'm not angry, you like a boy, there is nothing wrong with that". Holly ate some of her dinner and smiled at her mother, Rachel was pretty cool although she was strict she was always loving to Holly, she knew she was fair, and she could always talk to her mother, as far as she was aware they had no secrets, but Rachel did have a secret, which Holly had no idea about yet.

"I like Paul, he's nice, I don't know if I love him, but I'm really happy with him". Rachel took her daughters hand "That's good love, just remember if you need to talk then I'm here,". "I know Mum, no secrets right".

Once they had finished eating dinner, Holly helped her Mum clear up, before starting her homework in the living room, she was half way through her history assignment about why Germany had to sign the Treaty of Versailles when her mobile phone vibrated, she took it out and seen a message from Paul

_Great day today, cant wait to see you tomorrow babe XX_

She replied back

_Yeah it was great thanks, I'll be at school early as usual if you want to meet_

He replied back agreeing, and Holly had a text conversation with Aimee, explaining everything which had happened today.

She finished her homework and went to bed.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews**

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**There will be some strong language in this chapter**

**Also I have planned about 20 Chapters of this story, so heres chapter 3, its a bit longer than what I had planned to write.**

A few weeks had passed since Holly and Paul got together, everything seemed to be going fine, the twins had settled in well at school. Rachel was still having problems with the Kelly's, mainly Earl, he and Bolton had locked horns a few times.

Mel loved her new job, and not just her job, she loved Eddie, she thought at first Rachel liked him, but they never got together so she cracked on, he was amazing in bed, she hadn't been with anyone so good for such a long time.

Rachel got out of her car, Holly out of the door at the other side. "Have a good day Darling" Rachel said kissing her daughters forehead. "You too Mum" she called back as she skipped into the school, the car park was starting to fill, since Rachel had started the Breakfast club, there were a lot of students here earlier.

Rachel went to her office and set her laptop up, it wasn't long before Mel was in. "Good Morning" she said in a chipper mood. "What are you so happy about" Rachel said. "What, I'm not allowed to be in a good mood?" Mel replied back, still smiling cheerily. "It's a Monday morning Mel, either you won the lottery or you had sex last night, and since your not writing me a cheque I can only assume you had sex last night, now spill the beans who was it?" Rachel asked nosily. "It was Eddie!" Mel shrieked. Rachel's face fell, she loved Eddie, why couldn't it have been someone else. She falsely smiled at her younger, prettier, sexier sister. "What, Eddie?" she asked again in disbelief "Yeah, and let me tell you, he is amazing". Mel skipped out of Rachel's office to get on with today's work.

Holly went to her registration class; she sat next to Paul like normal. Since they had started to date, Eddie noticed a marked improvement in Pauls work, Holly was a good influence, the same could not be said for holly, she was normally top of the class in maths, now she was no where near, her homework was never as good, and she wasn't concentrating as much.

Earl was sitting next to Aimee, they had started to get on great too, and they both lived with just their Mothers, and had no father figure in their life. "So Aimee, do you want to ditch the next class, we could go into town" Earl said. "Not next class, its history" she replied. "What you like history?" he asked, in fact it was one of his favourite subjects especially when they studied the war, but he was far more interested in the beautiful girl next to him. Aimee thought for a moment, her next teacher was her Aunt, there was only one way out of it, she needed her cousins help. Aimee sent a note to Holly asking her to cover, saying she wasn't well, at the next class.

When registration was finished, Aimee and Earl left the school unnoticed by any of the teachers. Holly walked to History hand in hand with Paul; she got there later than most of her classmates as she and Paul tend to dilly dally on their way. "Come on you two, class should have started 5 minutes ago" Rachel sharply said. When Holly got to her class there were no two seats together, so she sat next to her Karla and Paul next to Bolton. Rachel checked the register which had been taken earlier and noticed Aimee and Earl both missing. "Has anyone seen Aimee or Earl?" Rachel asked her class. Holly quickly answered "Aimee wasn't feeling well, I think she's gone to the nurse or Aunt Mel" Rachel didn't believe this for a second, giving that Earl was missing too. "What about Earl?" Rachel asked again. Holly shrugged her shoulders and Rachel got on with her lesson on Political opposition to the Weimar Republic and the idea of democratic government.

The Class was over and Rachel went to find her sister, she wanted to get to the bottom of Aimee's disappearance from her history class. Rachel found Mel and Eddie in Eddie's maths class; she opened the door and let her self in. "Mel, is Aimee OK?" Rachel asked. "She's fine Rachel?" Mel asked, dismissing her sisters concern. "So, she'll be in her next class then, she can't afford to be missing her history lessons or any other for that matter" Rachel explained to her sister. Mel was always very lackadaisical, she didn't let things bother her, and if her kids misbehaved she would always let them away with it, tell them it was OK and try to put the blame on someone or makeup reasons for their behaviour. "Oh Rachel, calm down, she missed one class, it's not the end of the world" Mel defended her daughter, Rachel and Eddie were both astounded by the statement, Mel was a teacher here, she should be concerned about truancy levels especially her daughter. "I don't mind her being off, if she is sick Mel, but where is she now" Rachel explained. "She seemed fine in Maths" Eddie said. "Look, your both worrying about nothing, she probably just went to the shops or something, I promise I'll give her a telling off later" "That's not good enough Mel, she's been caught bunking off, I want her in my office the second she's back, and Mel you should be worried, Earl Kelly was missing last period too" Rachel replied as she left the class room and went to find her daughter, someone who had some answers. Rachel found Holly in her usual spot, by the lockers directly below Rachel's office. She was standing leaning against her locker with Pauls arm draped around her neck. "Holly" Rachel shouted, both the teens were startled and Paul immediately removed his arm from around her neck. "Have you seen Aimee?" she asked slightly calmer. "I told you, she wasn't feeling well, and she went to get Aunt Mel" Rachel wasn't sure if she was lying or not, maybe that's what Aimee told her. "Fine" Rachel pointed her finger at her daughter "But if I find out your lying and you know where she is you'll be in big trouble". Holly looked up at her mother she didn't like lying to her Mum, and she didn't really like Aimee going out with Earl, he seemed like a bit of a weirdo, not to mention the trouble she would be in when they got caught "I don't know where she is Mum, but she's went off with Earl somewhere". Rachel sighed, she was dreading hearing that her niece was with him, but knew it all along. "Thank you, if she gets in touch, I want to know immediately" Rachel said before walking to her office.

"Why did you grass them up, Earl's mental, I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him" Holly thought for a second at Paul's statement. "Mum already knew, and I really don't like her going away with him, plus I would be the one who would end up in trouble if I lied, Aimee gets away with everything". The bell rang and the 2 teens went to their next classes.

Rachel went back to her office after talking to Holly, when she got there Eddie was already there. "Rachel, what was that all about?" he asked. "You were there Eddie, Aimee and Earl are bunking off together" she answered back snappily. "That's not what I meant, you and Mel, what's going on?" Rachel didn't want to come between Mel and Eddie, but she was fed up of having to discipline Mel's kids, since they were young she gave into them, and when they done something really bad, she would bring them to Rachel. "Eddie, Mel can't control her kids, haven't you noticed, they ignore her, she gives into them and its all caused by Mel trying to be a friend and not a parent" Rachel said angrily. "When they need told off Mel sends them to me, it's the way she's always been" Rachel knew she was speaking out of turn, after all Eddie was with Mel now. "I'm sorry Eddie, you don't need to know this not now the 2 of you are an item" Rachel quickly replied. "Ahh, Mel told you, are you OK with us". Rachel looked round at him, she wasn't entirely happy with it, but what could she do. "Of course I'm OK" she falsely smiled. "I'm just going to see if our two AWOL students are back yet". Rachel left her office and walked to the Science block, she looked into the class Aimee was supposed to be in, but to no avail, she wasn't there.

Rachel was getting worried, she took out her mobile and went to the first number in her address book, she called Aimee's cell, and to no surprise she didn't answer, she left a calm message on her voice mail asking her to call.

Then end of the school day was fast approaching, and Earl and Aimee were still missing, Rachel had of course informed Rose Kelly, who was now working in the school canteen, but she didn't seem too surprised.

Rachel checked every class that Aimee was suppose to be in, but she wasn't in any. At the end of the day, Rachel met Holly in the car park she was with Paul, no surprise there she though "Hi Mum" Holly said, "Hi honey, did you have a good day" Rachel replied "Yeah it was fine, I was wondering, can me and Paul go into town for dinner tonight". Rachel thought for a second, there wasn't any real reason why she shouldn't go, she was rarely in trouble. "Have you got any homework?" she asked "Nope" Holly answered confidently. Rachel tilted her head "What about the homework I set?" Rachel asked. Holly opened her bag and took out her homework jotter "It's done" she handed the jotter to her mother, who flicked through it. "We done it at lunch time" she answered before Rachel had a chance to ask "and Maths homework too" she said, Eddie had only asked them to do 3 questions l it didn't take long. "Fine, you can go for dinner, but I want you home for 8". Holly smiled at her Mum "Thanks Mum, you're the best" she said happily, "Thanks Miss Mason" Paul said "I'll pick you up at 5" he added before leaving.

Rachel looked up at the school and noticed, Eddie, Mel and Phil leaving, she waved over to them and they were soon standing next to them. "Mel, have you heard from Aimee yet" Rachel asked her sister. "No, not yet, but she'll be fine Rachel, its not the first time she's went bunking off". Rachel was astounded, why did she not know her niece had a problem with truancy, it was another example of something that Mel downplayed. "Mel, truancy is a very serious issue, which we don't take lightly here, you should know that" Eddie said. Mel was slightly embarrassed, it was different when Rachel told her off about her parenting skills, she was used to that, but Eddie was different. "I know, she has a problem, and I'll talk to her, Rachel, please just let me deal with her". Mel pleaded with her sister. "I'm her headmistress, she has to face me in the morning, I want her in my office at 8.30, and then I'll deal with Mr Kelly" Rachel responded. Everyone got into their respective cars and drove home.

Once home Holly went to her room, she took a nice dress from her wardrobe, it was still summer, so she could wear it without a jacket. She put on three quarter length leggings and her bright pink sundress. Rachel came to her room. "Hi Honey, I just want to know if Aimee's called you today". Holly looked at her phone "She sent me a text at lunch; she just said she and Earl were having a great time, Mum, is Aimee in trouble?" "Yes, she is in big trouble". Rachel sat next to her daughter. "She'll get away with it, she always does Mum". "Don't worry, she will be dealt with, anyway, you better finish getting ready for your date" Rachel said slightly saddened that her daughter was going on a date, she was growing up, and Rachel was so happy that she had turned out so well. She left her daughters room and headed downstairs to call her sisters house it was Philip that answered. "Hi love, is your Mum in?" Rachel asked her nephew "No, she's went out with Eddie, I mean Mr Lawson", Rachel laughed to herself "Phil, he's dating your Mum, you can call him Eddie you know, just not in class" "Oh, OK Rach, mmm, I'll get Mum to call you when she's home" he said awkwardly, he always did have a hard time fitting in and Rachel was glad he had made a couple of friends in Paul and Bolton. "Phil, is your sister home yet?" "Yeah Aunt Rach, she came home after school, Mum sent her to her room for the night" "All right love, glad she's OK I've been worried". They said goodbye on the phone just as the doorbell went. Rachel opened the door; it was Paul with a small bunch of tulips in his hand. "Hi Miss Mason, is Holly ready". Rachel invited Paul into the living room, this was his first time inside his headmistress's house, he was amazed it looked even bigger inside. "I'll just go see if she's ready, have a seat Paul".

Paul sat nervously on the big leather couch, as he waited for his date. It wasn't long before Holly came down stairs, "Hi Paul" she said excitedly "These are for you," he handed her the tulips, her favourite flowers; she mentioned it once before to him, she was please he remembered. "Thank you, they're my fave" she replied excitedly. Rachel was please, they looked happy together. "So where are you headed to?" she asked "Pizza Hut" Paul replied, "we better go, the bus is due soon" he continued. "I'll tell you what, why don't you get in the car, I'll drive you" Rachel offered "Mum, you don't need to do that" Holly said. "Nonsense, you'll be ages on the bus, it'll only take 10 minutes in the car".

Rachel wouldn't take no for an answer, Holly was soon in the passenger seat of Rachel's Mazda and Paul in the back, as she said they were there in 10 minutes. Rachel took some money out her purse "All right love, take this, when you're ready to come home give me a call or phone a taxi". Holly took the £20 her mother had given her "Thanks Mum". "OK, your two enjoy your night" Rachel called as she drove back home.

"I can't believe she did that, she can't let me be for 2 minutes" Holly said to Paul, slightly embarrassed that she had driven them into town. "Hay, its not so bad, she could have said no about us even coming out" Paul said "Besides she's right, we would still be sitting on the bus just now, so we can go for a nice walk first". "OK lets go" she linked arms with him and walked to the town hall and across onto the square which was still full of flowers. They talked about everything and nothing; she was having a wonderful time.

It was soon time for dinner, they got to the restaurant, and were seated at a nice private table in the corner, they ordered a large pizza which they shared and 2 Pepsi's. Once they ate their pizza they had ice cream from the ice cream factory. The waitress came over and gave Paul the bill. "Paul, I'll pay for half" Holly said "No, he said, it's on me, I'll pay". Paul paid, and they went for another walk, since it was still only 7pm, they got to a nice park and kissed on a bench. It was soon time to go home, they got into a taxi and Paul dropped Holly off first, she tried to give him some money for the taxi but he wouldn't accept it, they kissed good night and Holly went into her house.

Rachel was sitting in the living room, her laptop was out and she was going over last years inspectors report, they had given a list of core points which had to actioned in the year, and she was pleased that the majority of them had been, there were just a few small issues the staff had to solve before the next visit in a couple of weeks.

"I'm home Mum" Holly shouted from the door, she went into the living room and seen her mother was still working. "Hi Sweetie, did you have a good time?" "Yeah, it was really good, are you still working?" She asked her Mother. "Yeah darling, the school inspector coming in a few weeks, anyway, how was your date" Rachel patted the space on the couch next to her and Holly sat next to her Mother. "It was good, we went for a walk and then for dinner, we had pizza and ice cream, and then got a taxi home" "I'm glad you had a good time, he's a nice boy". "Did Aimee come home" she asked her Mother "Yeah honey, she did". "I'm going to watch TV upstairs Mum". Holly left and went to watch a DVD, while Rachel continued to work.

The next morning Rachel and Holly woke up at their usual time, and got ready for work and school. Rachel was waiting downstairs for her daughter before leaving. "Hi Mum," Holly said as she ran down the stairs, "Are you ready to leave honey?" Rachel asked, it was seven forty five. "Mum, would it be OK if I got the bus today with Paul". Rachel couldn't see a problem with this, as long as she made it to school on time. "OK, but I'm trusting you to lock the house up, set the alarm and to get their on time". Holly hugged her Mum "Thanks Mum, you're the best". Rachel left her house, leaving her daughter home alone.

She arrived at school alone, and seen Eddie and Mel drive in the same car with Phil and Aimee in the back. Eddie parked the car next to Rachel's and they got out the car. "Good Morning" Rachel said to her family and deputy. "Morning" Mel replied back, Eddie nodding towards her. "Aimee, can you come with me please?" Rachel asked her pupil and niece. "I haven't had Breakfast yet; can I go to Breakfast club first?" Aimee said, trying to delay her punishment. "No, my office first, then you can go" It wasn't a big deal wither or not she went for breakfast first or later, but this was just a way for Aimee to try and get control of the situation and Rachel could see right through it.

Aimee, Rachel and Eddie went to her office; she closed the door behind them and told her niece to sit across from her desk. Rachel sat on her office chair and Eddie stood behind. "All right Young Lady, lets get straight to it, do you know why I asked you to come here" "Yes," Aimee replied trying to act unconcerned "But its not a big deal" she continued. "Not a big deal, Aimee you were playing truant, do you know I have to report all cases of Truancy to the LEA, and I checked with your last school, this wasn't the first time" Rachel said crossly. Aimee looked at her shoes, ashamed to look at her Aunt. "It had better not happen again, and I'm going to warn you now, stay away from Earl Kelly, that boy is bad news". Eddie sighed, he had stayed quiet for most of this lecture "Aimee, this can't happen again, you need to concentrate on school if you want to pass your GCSE's" He said. Aimee was fed up with people telling her what to do especially Eddie, "You can't tell me what to do, just because your fucking my Mum, doesn't make you my father".

"That is ENOUGH!!" Rachel shouted at her niece, "you should be ashamed of yourself, Your Mother may except language like that, but I don't, now apologise to Mr Lawson, you can spend after school and lunch in detention for the rest of the week." "I'm sorry Sir" Aimee replied contritely barley looking at Eddie. "All right Young Lady, get out of my site." Rachel yelled wrathfully.

Aimee left her Aunts office, she wasn't hungry in the slightest, why did Aunt Rachel always have the power to make her feel so small and insignificant, she knew she loved her, but still, it wasn't like she killed anyone. She found Earl who was going to be for a similar lecture in the near future. "I can't believe her" she said angrily to him "Who, he replied, anyone annoys you and they'll have me to deal with" Earl yelled. "No, its just Aunt Rachel, I mean Mason; she put me in detention for the whole week". "Yeah well I won't be staying in detention."

Rachel and Eddie were still sitting in Rachel's office. "I can't believe her, she just doesn't seem to care, what Mel said to her last night". "Mel just told her to spend the night in her room, which she did with her computer, I pod, TV and phone, not much of a punishment ah" "Well I guess we better go deal with Earl".

Rachel found Earl and Aimee standing together in the hall way. "Can I have a word with you in my Office Young Man" Rachel said to Earl "No" he replied back defiantly. "Earl, I don't put up with truancy in this school, you can spend the rest of the week in detention as well, now get to my office" she shouted.

Earl finally went, where Rachel gave him a stern talking too, which seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews**

**Sorry it took so long, I was hoping to have it up last week, but things have been a bit hectic, and the real Hollys been sick.**

**I don't own Waterloo Road.**

**This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature, so be warned.**

A few weeks had passed, Aimee had gotten over her week of detention, and seemed to be in trouble with almost every teacher at the school since, Rachel and Eddie weren't happy that Earl seemed to have a hold over Aimee, Mel seemed unconcerned, al Teenage girls have boyfriends was her view on the subject.

Paul and Holly were getting on great, they had went out at the weekend to see a movie, although Holly couldn't remember much of the movie, they had spent so much time making out.

It had been an eventful few weeks for Eddie, he had proposed to Mel, Aimee wasn't happy with it, it was bad enough her Aunt being the headmistress, but her stepfather being the deputy head just rubbed salt into the wound. Philip on the other hand liked Eddie, it was good for him to have a good male role model in his life.

It was Monday morning, Holly was ready for school slightly depressed that the amazing weekend was over. She ran down the stairs, dumping her bag at the door and checking out her hair and makeup in the mirror in the hall. "you look fine without Makeup" Rachel said kissing her daughter on the head. "Fine, if you take yours off, I'll take mine off" she replied back, knowing full well that her mother won't leave the house without it. "All right, point taking". Rachel left the house and Holly followed into the car. "Once more into the breach" Holly said as Rachel started the car "Are you reading Shakespeare, I didn't think Henry V was on the curriculum" Rachel replied back. "It's not, for school, I just wanted to read it". Rachel was impressed, it wasn't the normal teenage read.

They soon arrived at the school, earlier than usual, Holly met Paul and they went off to Breakfast club, the school inspector Ria Cheetham was coming tomorrow for the annual inspection, Rachel hoped that the new extended learning centre would impress.

Rachel was in her office when Philip knocked on the door. "Hi Rach", "Hay Phil, are you OK?" she asked her nephew. "Not really, can I tell you something Rach, I just don't want Eddie to be hurt". A concerned look grew on Rachel's face. "All right love, what is it?" she asked. "Mum's, still married" he blurted out "to my Dad" he added. Rachel looked at Phil, that can't be true she thought, Mel wouldn't do something like that, he knew she was forgetful, but you can't forget to get divorced. "Are you sure Phil?" she asked her nephew "I'm sure, I just don't want Eddie to get hurt". "All right love, don't worry, I'll talk to your mum OK". "Thanks Rach" he replied feeling a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Later that day Rachel confronted Mel, who wasn't too happy at being ambushed by her sister. Mel managed to get Rachel to believe that she was going to tell Eddie and get a divorce between now and the wedding in a few weeks, but for the moment, the two weren't talking much and trying to avoid one another.

The next day the inspector was coming, Rachel, Eddie and Mel were meeting at 8am. The 3 of them were in Rachels office with the kids when Ria arrived. "Ria" Rachel said shaking her hand "I'd like you to meet Melissa Ryan, head of extended services and of course you know Eddie Lawson". Ria shook both of their hands before looking over to the 3 children. "I don't think you have met Holly before," Rachel said pointing to her Daughter "This is my Daughter, and this is Melissa's twins my niece and nephew Philip and Aimee". Ria smiled at them. "So Kids you can go now" Rachel said. "Before we go, we were just wondering, can we stay at yours tonight" Phil asked his Aunt "Yeah we just want to give Mum some space now shes engaged" Aimee added. "Sure you can?" Rachel said, she was happy that she would get to spend some time outside school with her niece and nephew. The three of them left for registration

First stop on Ria's inspections were Eddies year 11 maths class. She had heard so much about the infamous Earl Kelly and was looking forward to meeting him.

Holly sat next to Paul as usual, and Aimee next to Earl. "All right, settle down everyone" Eddie told his class, "now today Miss Cheetham is here from the LEA to do our annual inspections". The class looked round at her, and then ignored her. "So lets continue our lesson from yesterday, can anyone start by simplifying the following equation **2x + 5y + x - 3y?" Eddie looked around the class for any hands, he noticed Paul and Holly writing notes to one another on a note pad, she looked at Aimee and Earl, Earl had his hand under the desk on Aimee's knee"**

**"Earl, keep your hands to yourself or the two of you will be split up" Eddie said "now does anyone have the answer" there was still no reply from the class. "Holly, Paul, pay attention" Holly looked up to her Uncle to be. "Sorry Sir" she replied. " Do you know the answer?" he asked Holly "3x + 2y" she replied confidently.**

**Eddie continued with the rest of the lesson without any incident**.

Soon it was Break time, and Rachel was about to show Ria around the school. The bell rang signalling the end of Break, Rachel and Ria continued with the tour.

Earl and Aimee went to the eco garden that Rachel had organised the year before after Mikas green phase. They started to make out, Earl took Aimees hand and moved it to the zipper of his trousers. "Earl" she said pulling away from him "I don't want to do this". "Don't you love me" Earl said convinclingly "if you do, then you know what you have to do" She knew what he wanted her to do, and she didn't know why, but Earl had a control over her where he was able to make her do exactly what he wanted. She unzipped his trousers, he pushed her down to the ground and she opened her mouth. The bell rang, but neither of them cared.

Rachel decided to show Ria the Garden, they walked round and both woman were shocked by what the seen. "AIMEE!!" she shouted. Aimee looked up, and seen her Aunt with the school inspector, she was in for it now she thought. "I can explain" Aimee said as Earl just laughed. "Aimee go to the cooler, Earl my office, now" Rachel shouted at the out of control teens. Aimee moved from Earl towards her Aunt, with a look of horrible mortification on her face. Earl took her hand and pulled her towards him. "I think Aimee wants to stay with me, finish me off". Rachel was not pleased. "Aimee, what do you want to do," she said looking her niece in the eyes. Aimee was conflicted, she didn't want to get into anymore trouble, but she wanted Earl to love her, and she may as well get hung for a sheep as a lamb. "I'm going with Earl, we love each other" Aimee said to her Aunt, she knew Rachel wouldn't like it and was waiting for the look of disappointment in her face that she had grown to know recently. "Your coming with me even if I have to drag you in, now INSIDE!" she shouted at her niece. "And as for you young man, I want you in my office now".

Rachel was mortified, as she followed the kids inside with Ria behind her. Earl went into her office "Joyce" Rachel called for her Administrator "Can you please get me Miss Ryan, Mr Lawson and Rose Kelly". Joyce done as she was told, Rachel and Ria were outside her office with Aimee "All right Aimee, cooler now" Aimee walked away "I'm really sorry about that" she said to Ria "Rachel, from what I have seen so far, the school has had much improvement, I know Earl has been a problem student, and I don't expect you to have found a cure for teenage sexual activity, now I know Aimee is your niece, so I'll get on with my inspections let you deal with this". Rachel smiled, at least all wasn't lost, she still had a chance to impress. Mel came into the office with Eddie quickly behind "Rachel is everything OK" Mel asked looking at her worried sister. "No, Mel, Aimee shes been bunking of with Earl again, and this time they were a bit closer than I would have liked"

"Is Aimee in your office?" Eddie asked "No, in the cooler, I don't know what to do about the pair of them" Rachel said. "For goodness sake, Rachel they are 15, nearly 16, give them a break" Mel said. "Mel, your daughter was giving Earl a blow job, on school property she was caught by her headmistress and the school inspector, I don't have much choice but to suspend them both" Rachel ranted uncontrollably at her sister. "Your going to suspend her, your own niece?" Mel asked. Eddie answered the question for her " Mel, we don't have much choice. We can't treat our kids different from the rest of the school".

Rachel, Eddie and Mel went into the office where the Earl was. "Do you realise how much trouble the pair of you are in" Rachel said. "La La La La La" Earl sang, showing he didn't give a dam about school. "Earl, I have tried, but I can't help you anymore, you were exposing yourself on school property, and that behaviour was totally inappropriate, I have spoken to your Mother, and to the LEA and I have to expel you" Rachel said to him. She had the lowest rates for expulsions than any other head teacher of the school, but Earl was a special case. Rose was waiting outside to take him home, of course she was angry, she loved Earl, but she knew Miss Mason had given him chance after chance, and now, the only option for him was to go to a special school specifically for bad behaved children.

Rachel went to the cooler, Aimee was sitting alone at one of the desks. "Lets go to my office" Rachel said to her niece. Aimee walked in and seen her mother and Eddie both sitting. "What happened to Earl?" Aimee asked. "He's been expelled" Eddie answered "Aunt Rachel, you can't expel him" Aimee cried. Rachel glared at her "Young Lady you should think yourself lucky your not in the same situation, but continue down the route and believe me you will be"

"Rachel, don't you think your over reacting" Mel said "No, I don't, now I'm going to give you an in house suspension, do you know what that is?" Rachel asked her niece. It was something she had started recently, basically it would be recorded on Aimee's school record as a suspension, but she would come to school early, go to the cooler and stay their for the entire day, instead of her staying at home where she could watch TV or play games, or worse sneak out with Earl. "No," Aimee said "Well, you come to school for 8.30 go to the cooler and get home after detention at 4.15, you do not leave the cooler without a teacher escort".

Aimee sighed, this was gong to be the worst week ever, the bell rang and Eddie had to leave for a class as did Mel, who seemed rather uninterested. Aimee and Rachel were left alone in her office. "Aimee do you know why I'm so angry" Rachel added, she just nodded at her Aunt " What you done today was serious, I can't begin to tell you how disappointed I am, you're a smart girl Aimee, but recently your behaviour has been shocking and appalling" Aimee looked down at her feet away from the glaring eyes of her Aunt.

Aimee had had enough for the time being, Rachel thought she needed some time to think about her behaviour. "All right, on you go off to the cooler" Rachel said. Aimee looked up to her Aunt she loved her, and she knew that her Aunt cared for her, she was strict, but Aimee knew deep down that she needed a firm hand. She walked to the door, but before leaving she turned to her Aunt "Aunt Rachel, can I still stay at yours tonight?" she asked. Rachel looked up from the paper she was writing on "Of course you can Darling, your always welcome at mines". Aimee felt a little easier knowing she hadn't ruined her relationship with Rachel.

Lunch time arrived and Aimee was still in the cooler, Rachel and Ria were in her office going over her inspection points, so far she was please with the progress of the school, She knew this school had a diverse student base which was always going to be challenging.

Holly and Phil, had no idea what had went on earlier, they both knew Earl had been expelled, some people were saying Aimee had been too. So they decided to try and investigate, they text Aimee, but she didn't reply. The walked up the stairs to Rachel's office and knocked on the door.

Holly went in first, she seen her Mother and the inspector sitting on the sofas. "Mum, have you seen Aimee, we can't find her anywhere and she wasn't in Science or Domestic Science?" Holly asked her Mother "Yeah and Earl was missing too" Philip added worriedly. "She's suspended" Rachel said "Why, what did she do" Holly asked nosily "You'll find out later, now why don't you go get some lunch" Rachel instructed the two cousins, who left the room doing as they were told.

The bell rang signalling the end of the day, Phil and Holly both had choir practice, and Aimee was in detention. Rachel waited till detention was over and went to get Aimee from the cooler, she walked into the room just as the kids were all packing up. "Are you ready?" Rachel said to Aimee "Yeah" she replied whilst dropping a book into her bag. "Your Mum and Eddie have went home already, we'll go get your stuff for tonight".

Rachel and the 3 kids left school and went to Mel's house. Phil and Aimee had already packed bags and had then waiting at the door. Rachel went to the bathroom and Mel was out with Eddie, leaving the 3 kids alone. "So, what did you get suspended for?" Phil asked his twin sister "Bunking off" Aimee replied "You don't get suspended for bunking off" Holly replied, "you must have done something worse" she added. "Look just leave it" Holly stated "I don't want to talk about it" she screamed at them. "A wee bit touchy I think" Holly said. Aimee glared at her cousin.

Rachel came out of the bathroom "Right kids, lets go" she said as she headed towards the door.

Rachel made dinner for the kids, Aimee had been really quiet, she wasn't talking to anyone, whilst sitting at the table her phone rang, she looked at the text it was from Earl, asking her to go out, she really wanted to. "Who was that?" Rachel asked worrying that it was Earl. "Aleesha, she asked me to go to hers and watch a DVD, Danielle's going too" she lied hoping that her aunt would let her go. "Why didn't they ask me" Holly said sadly. Rachel knew it was a lie, she had spent years working with teenagers and could read them like a book. "Well I hope you said no," Rachel said. Aimee was mad, she had no right to tell her what to do, at school it was different, she was headmistress then, but she wasn't her Mum. "Im going to go, I really want to see the film". Rachel stood up and cleared the plates from the table. "Aimee, your staying in tonight" Rachel reiterated. Aimee stood too" That's not Fair!, your not my Mum, you can't tell me what to do!" Aimee screamed at her Aunt.

Rachel stood next to her niece, "Your staying in, if you even think about going out you'll be sorry, now go upstairs and start your homework" Rachel scolded firmly. "And I'll take your phone" she added. She handed her phone to her aunt, "God, I may as well be a prisoner" she shouted as she ran upstairs.

Rachel sighed, and continued to clean the kitchen. "Mum" Holly said "What's going on?" She asked. Philip looked at his Aunt for answers too, Aimee usually told him everything, but in the past few weeks they had been drifting further apart and he hated it. "It's not for me to tell you" Rachel said "But I will tell you that Aimee is in a lot of trouble and is lucky to still be in School at all". This only made the 2 kids more curious. "Why don't the pair of you go start your homework?" Rachel suggested, both kids walked upstairs to do as they were told.

A few hours later Rachel decided to check on the kids, she first went to Aimee's room. She knocked on the door before going in. "Aimee, we need to talk?" Rachel stated, it was something they both knew they had to do. "Aunt Rachel, I'm sorry about today" Aimee said apologetically. "I'm worried Aimee, your still young, and what I witnessed today frightened me". Aimee was embarrassed still, but she loved Earl. "I know, it was wrong, that we did it where we were, but I love Earl, and he loves me too". "I'm not disputing that you love Earl, but your too young to be doing that, and I know your not ready for it".

Aimee knew she was right, she didn't want to do it, and she didn't particularly enjoy it. "I didn't want to do it, Earl said I should if I loved him". Rachel put her arm around her niece; this seemed more like the truth. "If he loved you, he wouldn't make you do anything, but wait until your ready". She knew this made sense, but she just loved Earl, he had a hold on her and he knew it. "Mum said it wasn't a big deal, she said you made a mountain out of a mole hill". She was furious with her sister, this was a big deal. "What do you think?" she asked her niece, "Do you think I overreacted" she added. Aimee thought for a second "No, I thought you would have been angrier, I know I deserve what I got, anyway Mum's really flighty nothing is ever a big deal to her" Rachel knew this was true. "It's getting late, why don't you get some sleep" Rachel added before going to check on the other kids


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Waterloo road**

The next day Rachel took her niece, nephew and daughter to school, they got out of her car and were making their way into the building Holly seen Paul in front "see ya later Mum" she said as she started running along the corridor "Holly" Rachel shouted to her daughter, who turned back an looked at her mother "No running in the corridor" she added. Holly rolled her eyes and started to walk quickly towards her boyfriend. Aimee and Phil walked into Rachel's office behind her they dumped their bags behind her desk. "Aimee you can stay here with me until its time to go to the cooler" she sat on one of the sofas and sighed, she was hoping to try and get in contact with Earl today, but they way Rachel was going she would have no such luck. Philip started to walk towards the door "Bye Rach" he mumbled to his Aunt. "See you later Phil, be a good boy" he smiled awkwardly at his Aunt and walked out.

Aimee was sitting on the sofa nibbling at her nails it was always something she did when she was nervous. "Aimee, are you OK" Rachel asked her niece, she was quieter than she expected her to be. Aimee was usually very bubbly and happy, but since she moved here she had became a lot quieter. "I'm fine, just tired". "Why are you tired, you were all in bed by ten?" Rachel asked her niece. Aimee shrugged her shoulders "I couldn't sleep, everything that happened yesterday was in my head" she answered hoping she wasn't in for another lecture. "All right love, just make sure you get some sleep tonight, we can't have you falling asleep in school now can we" Rachel said. Aimee laughed weakly "I'll be sitting in the cooler for a week" it was a well known fact between the kids that the cooler was just a place for kids to go, they usually just sat and done nothing. "Don't think that you'll be sitting wasting your time, I have organised work for you. We can't have you falling behind now can we" Rachel replied to her niece "now its almost 8.30 why don't you make your way downstairs, I'll be down at some point this morning to make sure your behaving" she added. Aimee left the office and went to the cooler where she would be spending the rest of the week and start of next week.

Eddie came into Rachel's office "Hi, did you have a good night?" Rachel asked her deputy "Yeah it was nice having Mel to myself for the night, Thanks for taking the kids". Rachel sat back at her desk "Your welcome, it was nice having them for the night, and it meant Aimee and I could have a well needed talk" Eddie sat at the seat opposite Rachel's desk "How is she?, Still sulking" Eddie asked. "No, not at all, she knows it was wrong what she did, but Earl still has some control over her, I think we still need to keep a close eye on her" Rachel replied. "Well, I did come here looking for a favour?" Eddie asked. "Sure, what is it?" she asked. "Well, Mel and I want to book a week away at half term, and wanted to ask you if the twins could stay with you?" Rachel thought it was strange that Eddie was asking and Not Mel, after all Mel was her sister and they were her kids not Eddies. "Yeah, course they can," Rachel replied. "Thanks Rachel". The bell rang and Eddie went to give the good news to Mel, who had suggested letting them stay home alone, but Eddie felt more comfortable with them at Rachel's than at his place were they would be staying.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews, in my plan this was still suppose to be chapter 5, but I was too tired last night and eager to get the story updated.**

It was the last week in October and the school was about to stop for the half term. Rachel was looking forward to having Phil and Aimee staying with her, she loved Holly, but sometimes it was boring for the both, they both missed Holly's Dad, Rachel's husband and it saddened Rachel that he didn't get to see Holly grow up.

Rachel was in her office, early, when Eddie, Mel and the twins arrived with their bags. "Its only a week your staying for" Rachel said to them when she seen the amount of stuff they had brought with them. "I've only got one bag" Phil said "The rest of the stuff is hers" he added pointing to his twin sister. "Hay, everything I have here is essential" she replied. "Really, so how many pairs of shoes do you have?" he asked. "Only 10" she replied "But I need every pair" she added.

"So, are you guys looking forward to your holiday?" Rachel asked her sister and almost brother in law. "Yeah, and Mel only managed to upgrade us to Honeymoon Suite" Eddie said. "Yeah its going to be really special" Mel added excitedly. "Oh yeah, really special" Phil added awkwardly. "All right, you two can go now" Mel said. The twins disappeared whilst Mel went over every detail of the hotel and the upgrade with her older sister.

Phil knew his mum was still married and he knew it wasn't just to one man, but to two, Aimee was more like her mother, and didn't seem too concerned, but Phil was smarter and knew it was going to be a problem if she married again. He seen his mums bag sitting in her class room, and came up with the best idea, he could take her passport, but first he had to make sure no one was around. He looked around, there was no one, he turned the handle of the door half hoping for it to be locked so he couldn't steal the passport his mother would hate him if he was to get caught. It was opened, he crept in, and sitting at the top of her bag was her passport, he put it into his pocket and left making sure that no one saw him.

A few hours later Rachel and Eddie were in her office when Mel suddenly burst through the door. "Have any of you seen my passport" She shouted. "You had it this morning" Eddie said to her "I know, I was sure it was in my bag, but its not there" Mel cried. "All right, how long until you need to leave?" Rachel asked "half an hour, an hour at the most" Eddie said looking at his watch. "All right, Mel you go home, Eddie and I will search this place" Mel drove home and searched the house, but couldn't find it.

Rachel and Eddie were looking in Mel's class room, the bell had already rang and the only kids left in the school were the twins, Holly and Paul, the found Eddie and Rachel in Mel's room. "Mum, what are you doing?" Holly asked. "Aunt Melissa has lost her passport" Rachel said as she opened a filing cabinet. "It was in her bag this morning" Aimee said. "Well you know your mother, she would lose her head if it weren't screwed on" Rachel said. "Why don't the four of you go and have a look around the corridors in case she's dropped it" she added. The four teenagers left and started to have a look.

Mel arrived back at the school "Its not at home, I can't find it anywhere" she said "no luck here either" Eddie said annoyed, he was always super organised and hated being late.

Rachel went to her office, to have a look there, she seen Philip standing outside. "Have you found it yet?" he asked his aunt. "No, Phil are you sure you haven't seen it" Rachel asked her nephew, he didn't seem like his normal self today, and she knew he was less than happy about his Mum and Eddie. Phil took the passport out of his pocket. "Do you know how much trouble you have caused?" Rachel asked her nephew "Its just, I don't want her to get married, she'll get into a lot of trouble" he said, he was upset and starting to scratch his chest a sure sign of him getting anxious. "Phil, what's going on?" Rachel asked in a calmer tone. " Mum's still married" he said. "She told me her divorce came through" Rachel said. "She lied, she's still married to our Dad and to another guy she married before we were born".

Rachel was furious how could Mel lie like that, not just to her, but also to Eddie and her kids. "All right Phil, you give me the passport, find your sister and Holly and go back to our house, just leave your bags here, I'll bring them in the car".

Phil did as he was told and Rachel walked to the class room with Mel's passport. She held the passport up in the air "oh Rachel, you are amazing, come on let's go" he said. Rachel didn't hand it over to her sister. "Mel, how could you lie, to me to Eddie" she said "I don't know what you are talking about Rachel" Mel said, Eddie just looked bewildered, not really sure if he wanted to get involved in another argument between the sisters. "Oh come on Mel, your still married, and not just to one man" Rachel said. "What, is this some kind of a joke" Eddie said laughing slightly, hoping it really was a joke. "Its not a joke Eddie, but its not like she's saying".

"Then how is it Mel" Rachel said "Phil was worried sick, he thought you were going to end up in jail, you can't expect a kid to carry that about with them" she yelled angrily. "Im not the only one who lied, am I Eddie" Mel replied back. "I don't know what your talking about Mel". "You loved Rachel, so now you have a choice to make, me or her". Eddie was dumbfounded, yes he loved Rachel, he always had, but she didn't feel the same, maybe that was why he felt so close to Mel.

"Mel, that is ludicrous, I'm going home, why don't you both just sort this out between you, if your going to Mexico, you better hurry". Rachel left the class room and walked to her office to get Aimee and Philips things and then to the carpark, in the carpark she was astonished to see Eddie standing by her car.

"I can't go with Mel, she lied to me" Rachel looked at Eddie sympathetically was it true, did this man love her, secretly she loved Eddie and had done for a long time. "I better go Eddie, the kids are all at mine, do you know where Mels went?" she asked. "She took the tickets for Mexico and her case from the car and walked down to the taxi rank" he replied answering her next question Mel was going to Mexico leaving her with the kids.

Rachel left Eddie and drove home, she found Aimee, Holly, Paul and Phil sitting in the living room watching neighbours. "Im home," she said popping her head through the door "what do you guys want for dinner, im just going to phone something".

"Pizza" Holly said

"Chinease" Phil said

"Fish and Chips" Aimee replied.

Rachel smiled, "I'll give you a few minutes to decided" she replied.

Rachel headed into the kitchen followed by Phil. "So, what happened?" he asked "Your Mum's gone to Mexico on her own" Rachel replied "Why did she do that, is she angry with me?" he questioned. "Phil relax, I'm sure she's just gone away for a week as planned". Neither of them seen Aimee come into the room. "Whats wrong?" Aimee asked sensing all was not well. "Your Mum's gone to Mexico on her own" Rachel answered, knowing that more questions were going to be coming soon. "Why, what about Eddie?" she asked. "Eddie and Aunt Rachel know about Mum" Phil answered. "Mum said it would be OK, she said she hadn't done anything wrong".

Rachel sat at the table with Aimee and Phil "Look, I don't know all the ins and outs of it, but bigamy is illegal and Eddie is upset that your Mum lied to him"

"Why did she go away, she could have came home" Aimee said "Oh love, it will be OK, she's just gone on holiday". The 3 of them knew this wasn't true, Mel had a habit of leaving Rachel with the kids. "She won't be back for ages" Aimee said worriedly "I know, she'll be in one of her dark places again" Phil added. Rachel felt sorry for the twins, them and Eddie were all hurt by what Mel had done. "Look, don't worry, you can stay here for as long as you need". They both felt a great deal of gratitude to their Aunt.

Holly and Paul came into the kitchen, the both sensed the tension in the room. "Whats wrong?" Holly asked "Mums went AWOL again" Aimee said. "What, shes on holiday with Mr Lawson" Holly said confused. "No, they didn't go together, they split up" Phil said.

Paul didn't know what to say "I think I'll go home" Paul said quietly leaving the house.

Rachel ordered some dinner, they were all getting hungry and no one could be bothered cooking anything. They finally decided on Fish and Chips.

They were sitting eating dinner, Rachel wanted to cheer the kids up, the 3 of them were miserable especially the twins. "So what do you want to do after dinner?" she asked the teenagers. Philip shrugged and Aimee replied "nothing".

"Well I was thinking the Cinema or Bowling" Rachel suggested. "I'm not really in the mood to go out" Aimee replied. "Me either" Philip said. "All right, we can just have a quiet night with the Telly on then" she replied, they soon finished their dinner and Rachel cleared the kitchen, when she went into the living room the kids were all sprawled all over the couches with MTV on.

Rachel was alerted to her phone, she had a message, she flipped it open to see a text from Eddie. "How are the kids, have you heard from Mel?" it read. "Was that Mum" Aimee asked eagerly. "No honey, it was Eddie". "Is he mad at us" Phil added. "No Phil, he was actually asking if you were OK" she replied.

Rachel went into the kitchen and gave Eddie a call. He answered quickly "Rachel, is everything OK?" Eddie asked eagerly. "Yeah, the kids are upset, but that was to be expected" "Have you heard from Mel?" he asked. "No, not a word since I left you in the class room, she hasn't got in contact with the twins either, Eddie are you OK, this must have been a shock to you, I know it was for me" she replied. "Yeah it was a bit, I guess I found out on time, would have been worse if we had gone and got married." Holly walked into the kitchen and seen her mother on the phone, she walked over to the fridge and took 3 cans of pepsi out. "Eddie I need to go, I'll see you next week" she replied. Rachel hung the phone up and faced her daughter "How is Mr Lawson?" Holly asked her mother "He'll be OK," was all Rachel replied "It must have been a bit of a shock for him, I can't believe Aunt Mel" Holly replied whilst taking crisps out the pantry.

Aimee's phone vibrated she had been texting franticly for the past half hour, Rachel worried that it was Earl she was talking too, but didn't want to ask just yet. Of course it was Earl, she had told him what had happened, he had suggested that they meet up later that night, she of course agreed, she just wanted away from the house for a while.

"Aunt Rachel, can I go out later?" Aimee asked, "Where do you want to go?" Rachel asked her niece. "Just out with some friends, please". She decided to let her go, she should have known better, but Aimee had to know that she trusted her, and at the moment she was very unhappy. "Its 7 just now, you can go out, but you need to back here for 9" Rachel said. "Mum lets us out till 11" Phil added. "Well I'm sorry, but Holly's curfew is 9 at that's when I want you home by" Rachel said again more firmly. Aimee quickly got up got ready and left. "I bet she's gone to see Earl" Phil said.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

Mels week away finished, it was no surprise to anyone except Eddie that Mel didn't come back. Aimee and Philip were distraught, and it saddned Rachel to see them like this. Aimee had been getting close to Earl again, everyone knew where she went everynight, and Rachel was at her wits end, she tried to convince her to stay home, but the more she did, the more determined Aimee was to see Earl.

Rachel woke the first morning after half term, she shut her alarm off and got up, she could hear someone already up, she opened the door and seen Aimee walking along the hall, she was dressed, but not in her school clothes or her pyjamas, but a short skirt and fancy top. "Where have you been?" Rachel asked her niece, Aimee spun round, she was hoping she could have got in before her Aunt woke up, she managed to sneak out after Rachel had went to bed. "I'm waiting for an answer Aimee?" she added. "I just went for a walk" Aimee quickly said. Rachel knew this was not true, and Aimee knew she had been rumbled. "What in those shoes" Rachel pointed to Aimee's high heels "You've been with Earl, haven't you" Rachel added. "Yes, but I'm nearly 16, I'm old enough to go out when I want" Aimee said. "Aimee, whilst you are staying here, you will follow my rules, and one of them is a 8pm curfew and in bed for 9 on a school night, now go and get ready for school."

Aimee was annoyed, why did her Aunt always need to get in her way, she loved Earl, why couldn't they see that. Aimee went into her room, she had to get ready for school, but she was shattered, she and Earl had been up all night, she still hadn't slept with him, although he had tried it on, and he really wanted sex, Aimee was scared to do it.

Rachel woke the other kids who were both annoyed to be woken too early after being accustomed to sleeping late during the holidays.

Finally all 4 of them were in Rachel's Mazda driving to Waterloo Road. Rachel parked up, just as Eddie drove in on his own, he had quickly gotten used to driving to school with Mel and the kids, but today was his first time alone. The kids got out the car and headed into the building after acknowledging Eddie with a nod. "How are they?" Eddie asked. "Their still devastated, I hoped Mel would be back by now" Rachel said, "Not to mention Aimee and her sneaking out to see Earl at night". "Your kidding" Eddie said, "I just don't know what she sees in him" Eddie added.

Rachel and Eddie walked to the school entrance, where they seen some graffiti, on the walls, it was still wet. "Great, that's all we need" Rachel said. They walked into the school, and found Security Dave confiscating paint from Stephen McIntyrer one of the year 9s.

"Ahh, Miss Mason" he said, "I found this in this young mans bad" he handed her the paint canister. "Young man, lets go to my office".

Rachel called Stephens father, it was the first time she had met him, but she recognised him from somewhere. She could tell that he remembered her too,

When he was leaving the class he addressed her as Ms Fenshaw, and Rachel realised that her secret was about to be exposed.

**I found this on my computer, I wrote it when I was stuck in the house with Swine Flu 3 months ago. So if its rubbish, its because I was ill when I wrote it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long again, I'll try my best to update more.**

Later that month Stephen got into trouble again, this time he was caught bullying other boys. Eddie was not happy, he did not take bullying lightly and he suspended the boy in question, his father was not happy about this, and he swore to Eddie he would get back at them.

The next morning, they were having their weekly assembly, it was the end of the Autumn term and the Christmas holidays were due to start, Mel was still not home, and Aimee was still sneaking off to see Earl, no matter how much Rachel punished and disciplined her, she was just obsessed with Earl.

During the assembly the doors to the hall burst open, its was Stephen McIntyres Father.

"Ms Fenshaw" he shouted down the hall.

"Who is he, who is Ms Fenshaw" the kids at teachers in the school were asking.

Rachel wanted to get off the stage, but she was stuck there, her feet glued. Philip stood up.

"I think you should leave" he said to the man walking down the isle.

"Sit down little boy" he said to Philip

"Hay, whets going on here" Eddie asked Philip, and Stephens Father.

"He wants to hurt Rachel, just get him out" Philip said to Eddie.

"Tom could you give us a hand" Eddie said.

Tom stood up and Mr McIntyre punched him.

"Oi," Eddie yelled.

Aimee knew what was going on also, she and Philip both knew about there Aunts past, she got up and walked to where her brother was.

"Are you OK Phil" she said.

"Your Miss Mason, she used to earn her living on her back, only her name was Amanda, Amanda Fenshaw".

Rachel was standing shaking on the stage, Holly didn't know what to do, she loved her Mum, and knew everything about her, but why was this man saying this.

"It's true" Rachel said to the school, everyone was dumbfounded, no one could believe it. Rachel tried to find her daughter in the crowd, but no matter how fast she searched she could not see her.

"It was the worst time of my life, and I'm not proud of it" Rachel said, before running off the stage.

Eddie and Tom had got rid of the Man, and Holly ran out of the room, Philip ran after his cousin, and Aimee after her Aunt.

The teachers were as shocked as the students and got them all back to their own classes, Eddie first went looking for Holly, Aimee and Phil, but couldn't find any of them; he then went to Rachel's office.

Rachel had run to her office followed by her niece behind her.

"Aunt Rachel" Aimee shouted

"Aimee please, just leave me" she said

"It'll be OK" Aimee said.

"How will it be OK, everyone knows about me, what I am, oh Aimee, I don't know what to do?" Rachel said

"Once it's all died down, you know everyone likes you Aunt Rach, it will be fine"

Rachel was crying while she started to pack up her bag.

"What are you doing Aunt Rach?"

"Packing, I can't stay here anymore, you and your brother, you can stay as long as you want, but I won't be working here anymore" Rachel said.

"Aunt Rach, that's a little Rash, come on, it will be fine" Aimee said.

Philip ran after his cousin, but he couldn't find her, she was far away already, she ran home, and packed a bag, there was no way she could stay with someone who had lied to her for her entire life. She got her things, and went into her Mums room, she knew she kept some money for emergencies in a box in her room, she opened it up, and took the entire contents out, £350, it was a start, but she knew it wouldn't last for ever.

She got to the train station, and got on the first train that came in, it was going to Glasgow, she had never been there before, now she would be living there alone in a new City, if she weren't so scared she might have been excited.

Philip ran into Eddie at the outside of Rachel's office.

"Phil, what's going on?" Eddie asked the teenage boy.

"I went looking for Holly, I haven't found her" he said.

"She's not in class, that's the first place I looked" Eddie said

"Aimee went after Aunt Rach" He said whilst knocking on the office door, after no reply Eddie opened it and found Rachel in tears whilst packing.

"Eddie, can you please talk some sense into her" Aimee said.

"Rachel, where are you going?" he asked

"Straight to hell no doubt" she replied.

"All right, you two, go and look for Holly, if you find her, bring her back here" Eddie said, the two teens went out of the office.

"I have never seen Aunt Rachel like that before, it was like Mum when she was in one of her dark places" Aimee said

"I hope she's OK"

Aimee took out her mobile and phoned Holly, but it rang out, she tried again several times, but no luck, she still was not answering.

The LEA called Rachel, they wanted her to stay at Waterloo Road, they understood, that technically she had done nothing wrong; she had never been arrested, and therefore had passed all the vetting checks.

Rachel was glad of their vote of confidence, and decided that the best thing for her was to stay at the school; it's where Eddie was, and where her kids go to school.

Rachel went home, with Philip and Aimee, she was getting worried about Holly it was not like her to not answer her phone. Once they were home Aimee called Paul, he had also not heard from his girlfriend, and was starting to worry.

Aimee went up to her room and seen a letter on her bed, it was from Holly, she said she was going away for a bit, but not to worry, and most importantly not to tell her mother.

Aimee wasn't one for getting people in trouble, but this was too important, she ran down the stairs.

"Aunt Rach, Holly's ran away" she said shoving the letter in her hand.

Rachel read the letter, she was shocked, why would she do it, she didn't even give her a chance to explain.

"OK, this is important, do you have any idea where she has went?" she asked her niece and nephew whilst phoning the police at the same time. After she called the police she called Eddie who was round at the house in less than 10 minutes.

The police were soon round, and took a photo of Holly, they said the would do all they could to find her.

"It'll be OK Aunt Rach" Philip said.

"Yeah, we can go and look for her now" Aimee added whilst putting her shoes on.

"Aimee, please she could be anywhere" Rachel said, "But if she gets in contact with you…"

"Yeah but what if she's not far, it makes sense to go out" Philip said.

"What if she comes home though" Rachel said

"We'll leave a note telling her we are going looking, Rach you take your car and go down Manchester Road, Ill take mine and go up the North side, Phil, go with Rachel, Aimee you come with me" Eddie ordered, and soon they were away.

They were out for hours, and didn't see a single girl who looked like Holly, Rachel hated seeing people like this, it brought back bad memories of her past, and she hated that Holly was away from her.

She got back to the house at 4 am followed by Eddie, they went to bed they were all dead on their feet, Eddie decided to stay, he went home and picked up some clothes and came back to Rachel's house.

Aimee had been in constant contact with Paul the whole night, he and Bolton had also been out looking for her, Paul had tried phoning her, but it went straight to voicemail, he left several messages.

A week passed, and it was soon Christmas Eve, not one person had heard from Holly.

Holly had ran out of money, she was living on the streets in Glasgow, she woke up the morning of Christmas Eve under the Central Station Bridge, she had lost track of the days, and didn't even realise that it was Christmas Eve.

She packed up her sleeping bag, she had never been so cold in her life, and started to walk down Argyle Street towards the shopping area, she seen people with loved ones, doing last minute Christmas shopping, she seen a little girl about 6, with long brown hair, holding her Mothers hand and singing Christmas songs. It reminded her of herself and her Mother when she was younger. She then seen a girl about her own age, with her boyfriend, they walking with there arms around one another and were smiling whilst looking deeply into each other eyes.

She walked further down and outside Marks and Spencer's she seen the Salvation Army playing Christmas songs, and everyone looking cheery and happy, then she looked into the sky and seen snow start to fall.

She was lonely, and had never been so long without seeing her Mum, in fact she hadn't spoken to anyone in 2 weeks, not properly anyway, and all she wanted was to see someone that cared for her.

She took her phone out of her bag, she had turned it off the first day and hoped the battery was still powered up, she flicked it open and seen the countless messages from her Mum, cousins and boyfriend. She called Paul and just hoped he would answer, he did almost instantly.

"Paul" she said crying down the phone

"Holly, where are you" he said

"Can you come and get me, I'm in Glasgow, please don't tell Mum or Phil or Aimee, I just want you"

Paul agreed, he pulled on his coat and got a taxi to the train station, and there were no trains to Glasgow, so he got one to Edinburgh instead, once he was on the train he called Holly back.

She had no money to get to Edinburgh, so she would need to wait for him in Glasgow, she made her way to George Square and saw the lights, and the carnival there as well as the Ice Skating rink, she found a bench with no one on it and sat, she sat there with nothing to do for 4 hours, until Paul called and said he was in Edinburgh, 40 minutes late he was in Glasgow.

He seen Holly in the train station, he ran to her and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Paul, I was so scared" she said crying into his arms.

"Let's just go home, your Mum, Aimee, Philip, Mr Lawson, Bolton and I have been out searching the streets every night, they are all worried sick" he said.

"I'm sorry Paul, I just needed to get away, my whole life, has been a lie, why didn't Mum tell me, she told me we weren't suppose to keep secrets, yet she kept the biggest one from me" Holly said.

They walked to the train station and got on a train to Manchester, Thankfully Paul had taken enough Money to pay for train tickets there and back, and he was hoping Holly would have come home with him.

"You know, your Mum she's dead sorry" Paul said.

"Have you seen her" Holly asked

"Yeah, nearly everyday, we had to plan where we all going looking; we wanted to make sure everyone was looking in different places"

"I can't believe how selfish I was, Mum must have been worried sick" Holly said. She was tired though, she had been so cold for 2 weeks, and now the train was warm, she sat at the window and Paul sat at the isle seat, and Holly's head was on his shoulder, she fell sound asleep and Paul woke her up as they got into Manchester.

Soon they got to Rochdale and Paul got a taxi for them to take them to Holly's house, when they got there, no one was in, she opened the door and was so happy to be home, but she wished her Mother was there.

"Why don't you go for a shower, and I'll phone us a pizza" Holly nodded, she couldn't remember the last time she ate, and she was sure she stunk, she hadn't had a shower in 2 weeks.

Paul called Aimee when Holly was in the shower.

"Guess what Aimee, I'm at your house, with Holly" Paul said

"What, you found her" Aimee practically screamed down the phone.

Rachel heard Aimee's excitement and pulled the car over, Aimee explained that Paul had found Holly, and that they were at home, Rachel turned the car round, and started to head home, she had never felt so relieved in her life.

Rachel got home, and Holly was still in the shower, the pizza man had just came.

"Paul" Rachel said, "Where is she"

"She's in the shower Miss, she phoned me this morning, but asked me not to say anything to you, your not mad are you"

"No, Paul, I'm not mad, I don't know what I can ever do to thank you"

"Maybe a get out of jail free card for the cooler" he joked

Rachel smiled, "I'll see what I can do".

Philip, Eddie and Aimee were sitting round the table, each eating a slice of pizza.

"Leave some for Holly" Paul said as he watched them eat it.

"Eddie, can you go and get some more Pizza" Rachel said handing him some money, Eddie done as asked, and knew that Rachel wanted some time alone with Holly.

"Kids, do you want to come with me" he asked the three teens.

Aimee and Phil got up they both wanted to see their cousin, but knew it was important that Rachel and her had time alone. Paul was unsure of leaving Holly, but knew better than to disobey Rachel or Eddie.

Once they had left Holly came downstairs.

"Mum!!" she shouted and ran into her mothers arms.

"I'm sorry Mum,"

"Oh Holly, I missed you so much, I don't want to be away from you ever again"

"I love you Mum, I was so stupid"

"Do you want to talk about the past few weeks" Rachel asked her daughter

"No, it was horrible Mum, I stayed in hostels for the first week, and then ran out of money, I shouldn't have went so far away" Holly said.

"Where did you go to baby?"

"Glasgow, it was so cold Mum"

"Eddie, Phil, Aimee and Paul have gone to get more pizza, why don't you have some just now"

Holly smiled, she was so happy to be at home with her Mum.

"Mum, I'm sorry, I never gave you a chance to explain, I was upset, and I thought we had no secrets"

"I know love, and you have every right to be angry with me, I just want you to understand, how much I wanted to tell you, but I found it so hard, when you were younger, you would not have understood and I just couldn't bring myself to have you so disappointed in me"

"Mum, I love you, you could have told me, and I would have been OK, I was angry because Phil and Aimee knew before me, why was I kept in the dark".

"Melissa told them, I never wanted them to know"

"Did Daddy know?" Holly asked.

"Yes, he knew from the start"

The door opened and everyone arrived back with pizza, Aimee hugged her cousin, followed by Phil hugging her.

"So glad to have you back" Aimee said

"Yeah, it's not the same without you" Philip added, soon they were sitting round the table eating dinner, when Holly had eaten almost a whole Pizza, she looked round the table.

"Mum, I'm going to go to bed, I missed my bed"

Rachel nodded, and Holly went up to her room, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm exhausted too" Rachel said.

"Yeah, me too, I better go" Paul said.

"Paul before you go, I need to pay you back" Rachel said

"What for Miss" he asked

"Your train fare to Glasgow, and yours and Holly's back", she took £200 out her purse, it must have cost there or thereabouts she thought.

"Thanks Miss, but thats too much " he said.

"It can't be by much, just take it" she said, and Paul headed home

Eddie stayed with Rachel again tonight he was still sleeping in the spare room. Rachel went into her daughters room and sat on her bed she looked to peaceful asleep, she had missed her so much, and now the most important person in her life was back home, she stroked her daughters hair and sat with her for hours before falling asleep next to her daughter.

**Sorry its long, this was meant to be 2 chapters, but you lucky people got a special treat.**

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your Reviews**

**Warning, this chapter contains violence and strong language.**

Holly was happy to be home, after a nice long sleep, she woke up on Christmas morning, Rachel and the twins were already up and downstairs, and Eddie had left to visit his son. Rachel told the twins they couldn't open any presents until Holly was awake. She came down the stairs with her house coat on.

"Good Morning" Holly said and she hugged her Mother.

"Morning sweetie" Rachel said, kissing her head. "So, lets start opening presents" she added.

Aimee and Philip dived straight to their pile and Holly sat next to her Mum on the couch.

"Mum, I didn't get a chance to get you anything" Holly said, "But, I'll get you something later"

Rachel put her Arm over Holly's shoulder. "I have everything I need right here" she said. Holly smiled, she was glad to be home, and couldn't believe that she had been so stupid to run away.

"Why don't you open your presents?" Rachel said.

"Maybe later, I'm Happy here with you just now" she said whilst snuggling closer to her Mother.

A while later, Holly started to open her presents, Rachel hadn't been in a Christmas mood the last couple of weeks, and although she had bought all the presents weeks ago, she had not done a big food shop, so there was no Turkey with the trimmings ready, Thankfully, the local Chinese Takeaway was opened, so she ordered some of all of them.

Whilst waiting, the door bell rang, Rachel was in the kitchen sorting cutlery and plates, Rachel called to ask one of the kids to get it. Holly got up and went to the door after picking up money from the living room table, she answered it and was surprised to find Paul at the other side.

"Paul", she said whilst throwing her arms around him.

"Hi babe, I got you a present" He said

"Thanks, but you didn't need to get me anything, and I haven't had a chance to get you anything yet" she said.

"That's Ok, I'm just happy your home safe" he said before kissing her.

"I'd invite you in Paul, but I'm pretty sure I'm grounded" she said to him, although Rachel hadn't grounded her, she was sure that going out or having friends over would be the last thing she would be allowed. Just then Rachel came out of the kitchen after hearing her daughter statement.

"Lets just say, you won't be going too far out of my sight for a while" Rachel said to her daughter. "Paul, why don't you come in and have some dinner when it arrives".

Paul came in, and soon they were all sitting round the dinner, before Paul left, and everyone went to bed, it was a quiet Christmas, but Holly was so Happy with her Mother.

Soon School started back, Holly was dreading her first day back, she was worried about what people would say about her and about her, but was surprised when no one had been mentioned it.

A few weeks passed, and Aimee and Earl had been getting closer, she had been out to see him every night, much to her Aunts dismay, but Rachel figured the bigger deal she made of it the more appealing he would seem to her.

One night Earl called Aimee, he didn't love her of course he didn't but she was hot, and he was desperate to get her in to bed, but so far she clamed up everytime he tried.

Aimee had dinner with the rest of her family, when Earl called.

"Aunt Rachel, I'm going out after Dinner" Aimee said without asking.

"Is your Homework done?" Rachel asked, she was trying to find a reason to not let her go, but she had no reason, she had been in before curfew everyday, and so far had not been caught doing anything she shouldn't have.

"Yes" she answered.

"OK, but remember be home for 8" Rachel said.

Aimee got up and left her Aunts house, she walked to the Kelly's and Rose let her in.

"Hiya Love, Earl's upstairs" she told the teenager who went to Earl's room.

"He Earl" she said as she walked through his door.

He started to kiss her passionately, quickly she found herself in his bed, with barley any clothes on.

"Earl, stop" Aimee said, he didn't stop, thought, he kept going, she didn't want him to, she finally got off the bed and put some clothes on.

"Whats up with you, you keep leading me on and then acting like a frigid cow" Earl spat at her.

"I loved you, and you treat me so bad," Aimee cried.

"I thought you liked it rough" he said to her

"No, Earl, I don't, but it's obvious you don't love me"

"No, I don't, I just want a piece of that ass" he said whilst grabbing her arse roughly.

She screamed whilst trying to get away from him, he pinned her onto the bed and grabbed her skirt up, she was terrified, she knew he was going to rape her unless she done something fast.

"Earl, I need to be home soon, Aunt Rachel says I needed to be home for 8"

"Fuck that bitch, you'll go home when I'm finished with you" he said. Aimee grabbed a hold of his alarm clock and smashed it against his head, she jumped up and ran out of the house, she ran as fast as she could, with tears streaming down her face and the rain soaking her hair. She ran up the stoney driveway and into her house.

"Aimee, what's wrong?" Holly asked her cousin. Whilst Rachel looked at her niece with concern.

"Earl and me, we're over" she screamed.

"Are you OK, honey?" Rachel asked her niece

"No" she sobbed whilst sitting on the couch next to her Aunt and burying her head in her chest.

"All right Baby, you just cry it out" Rachel said as Aimee sobbed.

"I told him I didn't want to do it Aunt Rachel, but he wouldn't listen" she said.

"It's important you tell me what happened, Aimee, did he hurt you?"

"He tried to, but I got away, Aunt Rachel please can we forget it, I don't want to remember it" Aimee said.

"Honey, we have to tell the Police, if he tried to rape you" Rachel said

"I didn't say he tried to rape me, maybe he wasn't going to, I don't want him in trouble if he wasn't going to hurt me, I don't know"

"OK baby, its over now, and you don't need to see him again" Rachel said. Aimee went up to her room and cried herself to sleep. Rachel would try and talk some sense into her tomorrow, she wouldn't force her to talk to the police, but hoped she would.

**There was meant to be more to this chapter, but I'll get the rest up as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for your Reviews**

**Chapter 10**

The next day Rachel was going to wake the kids up for school she had heard Aimee in bed the night before, she was very restless, and Rachel knew she hadn't slept well.

She went into her daughters room first.

"Holly, it's time to get up" she said, Holly stirred in the bed, before opening her eyes.

"5 more minutes, please Mum" Holly said. Rachel walked to the door " 5 Holly, I have a training course in London for 2 days, so you need to get up soon, we have to leave early, so I can get my flight".

She knocked Phils door, and he got up surprisingly quickly, lastly she went to Aimees room, she opened the door, and woke her niece.

"Hi Honey, time to get up". Aimee opened her eyes, Rachel could tell she had been crying, her eyes were red.

"Aimee, do you want to stay at home today?" Rachel asked her niece

"No, I want to go to School, I haven't done anything wrong"

"I know you haven't, but Earl, I bet he tells everyone we did it, they all think that anyway, I know they do"

"But you know better, and that's all that matters"

"I want to go to school, I don't want Earl to ruin my life" Aimee said

"I know love, maybe if we talk to the Police, then he won't get away with it again"

"No, it's not like he did anything, and they'll say I asked for it, please don't make me, I don't want the whole world to know" Aimee was starting to get upset, she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok, remember I'm going to be away all day today and tomorrow, Eddie is going to come and stay with you kids"

"Are you going to tell him?" Aimee asked.

"I think, he should know, you have nothing to be worried about, he won't tell anyone, you know he cares about you and Phil a lot"

"OK, but you tell him, I don't want to" Aimee said.

"OK" Rachel said before leaving, her room, she could hear Holly already up and moving and Phil was already downstairs with the TV on.

Rachel was already ready, she walked out to the Garden to call Eddie away from the kids, she explained about Aimee, and Eddie agreed to keep a close eye on her today.

Aimee was ready and had went into Holly's room, Holly was in the room when Aimee came home, so she knew all about what had went on with Earl.

"Holly, please, don't tell anyone about me and Earl" she asked her younger cousin

"I won't say a word to anyone, I promise"

"I just know people will think I'm a stupid slut who asked for it" Aimee said.

"No they wouldn't" Holly disagreed with her cousin.

"Oh, come on, I bet even you thought I had done it with Earl"

Holly didn't answer, she was sure Aimee had in fact slept with Earl, she was a little glad when she found out she hadn't

"See, I knew you would have thought that, your silence says it all"

"No, it's not that, it's just, I want to get closer to Paul, and was hoping you would give me advice"

"I don't know, I was stupid with Earl and done stuff I didn't want to, just don't let him force you"

"I won't, he's never been interested in anything more than snogging"

"Maybe he's Gay" Aimee said laughing

"He is not, I think he's just nervous like me"

"Hmm, or maybe he actually loves you and your relationship is not purely physical"

"We better get downstairs" Holly said, and both girls ran down to the door.

Rachel drove into the school and stopped the car in her spot, Eddie had arrived a few moments between her.

"Are you looking forward to your training course?" Eddie asked Rachel as the kids got out the car.

"Can't wait" she said smiling. "Thank you, for watching the kids" she whispered to him.

"It's not a problem, glad to help" he replied, the 3 kids had already ran off to talk to their Friends.

Rachel drove off to the airport.

Aimee, and Holly were walking around the back side of the school when they noticed a load of travellers had set up on the school playingfields.

"Look at the state of them" Aimee said

"I know, we better tell Eddie, so he can get them moved" Holly said.

The two girls to the other side of the school, they seen Eddie walking away from Rachel's car and Rachel driving off.

"Eddie" Aimee shouted to get his attention

"Eh Mr Lawson" he corrected

"You better come quick" Holly said, "theres loads of them" she addied

"loads of what?" he asked whilst following.

"Gypos" Holly said

"I think you mean travelling people" he replied.

He got to the playing field and didn't want to go in himself, so he decided to call the council.

The council said at the moment there was nothing they could do, typical council moto, and shortly later there was a woman from the LEA, apparently Waterloo Road had to provide education for them whilst they were in the area.

"Great" he thought to himself. He Sorted the kids into classes , but the Waterloo Road kids were not keen on them being there, as were some of the teachers.

Holly was in English, sitting next to Paul when suddenly a leak in the roof came thundering down on top of him.

"Aw Man"

"What happened to you?" Grantly asked

"The roofs leaking on top of us" Holly said, she too was slightly wet, but nothing compared to Paul.

"It's them gypos, innit, look, theres no metal on the roof, he said looking up".

"You two, go and get dried up" Grantly told them.

Holly and Paul left the class room, and walked towards the PE department to get some towels when the seen Eddie.

"Eh, what are you two doing out of class" he asked, before noticing Paul was soaking "and why are you so wet" he added.

"The roof was leaking and it burst on top of us" Holly said

"Where?" Eddie asked

"Mr Budgens Class" Paul said.

"Eddie, can we go back to mines so I can get changed?" Holly asked

"No, go to your Mums office, I'll get you both some spare clothes" he said

"I don't want to wear some skanky clothes from lost property" Holly said

"That is enough, besides you'll be dry in a few minutes, its Paul we need to get sorted"

"It's those gypos fault, stealing the metal from the roof" Paul said.

"And do you have proof of that" Eddie asked

"No Sir"

"Well maybe you should get some evidence before you go around making accusations, and I trust that you two will be an example to the rest of the school, I don't want any trouble today, do you hear"

"Yes Sir" they both said.

Once they were all cleaned up Holly went of to Music whilst Paul went to Art, they met up later at Morning Break.

"You'll never believe it" Paul said when he found Holly.

"What?" she asked

"One of those skanks has stolen my mobile" he said.

"What, are you kidding"

"No, I tell you what, I think I know who it was, I'm gonna get him" he said before running off, Holly ran after him.

They got to the Playground and Paul ran up and shoved the boy he suspected.

"You took my phone" he shouted whilst shoving him.

"Get your Hands off my boyfriend, you idiot" one of the girls shouted

"Eh, who are you calling an Idiot" Holly said to the Girl

"Him, and you must be too, if your going to go out with him," she said

Holly shoved her "Don't call my boyfriend an idiot, skank" she said

"I'm no skank," the girl said pushing Holly. A few seconds later, Holly and the girl were fighting, as was Paul and her Boyfriend.

Eddie saw the whole thing from his office Window, but by the time he got there it was a full scale riot. Kim and Tom were also on hand to try and break it up.

Eddie got a hold of Paul and Holly off the two other kids.

"Right, you two my office NOW!!" Eddie bellowed at the two kids.

"It's not his office" Paul whispered to Holly "Its your Mums", but it was just loud enough for Eddie to hear.

"Whilst Miss Mason is not here, I'm in Charge, now go, Kim, Tom, can you get the rest of them into the cooler please?" he asked.

Holly and Paul walked quickly to the office. "I'm going to be in so much trouble" Holly said worriedly, she had never done anything this bad before and knew her Mum would go spare.

"Chill, we'll just get a slap on the wrists, it will be fine" Paul said trying to calm her down. "I bet we get one detention" he added

"Detention, I have never had detention in my life" she shirked

"Well today is your Lucky Day" Eddie said coming into the office. "What were you two playing at, I seen the whole ugly episode from the window, so don't think you can lie to me"

"She called Paul an Idiot, and I got caught up in the moment, I'm Sorry Eddie" she said, Eddie looked at her waiting on her to address him properly, she knew the rules at school he was Mr Lawson and Rachel was Miss Mason, they probably should have made it more clear with the kids. "I mean Mr Lawson" she quickly added.

"Whats your excuse" Eddie asked Paul.

"He stole my mobile phone" Paul said confidently

"Oh, so you thought I'll go and incite a Riot instead of reporting it to me" Eddie said just as Pauls Phone rang, it was in his trousers pocket, of the ones that had got wet.

"I think you just found your phone" he said to Paul "And I think you both owe some people an apology" he added as the bell rang.

"Now get to class" he said as he walked off to the cooler and gave the kids there a rollicking too.

Eddie gave Rachel a quick call, but her phone went straight to Voicemail so he left her a message.

He also called the Parents of all the Waterloo Road kids who had been involved in the fight to ask permission to detain them today, he asked Pauls Foster Parents for permission to detain him for one week, and he sent the Travelling Kids home with a letter.

At Lunch Holly did as she was told and apologised for her part in the fight, Paul was not as forthcoming, he hated Travellers for no logical reason.

"Paul, Eddie asked you to apologise" Holly said as they walked to the canteen

"Im not apologising to them, I hate them" he said.

"Why do you hate them" she asked "You don't even know them"

"I just do, they steal, and are dirty"

"Says who" Holly asked, she had been brought up to treat everyone like equals.

"I don't know, it's just my parents hate them, and where we used to live they set up once, and made a mess of the place, that's it really"

Eddie was in the Canteen when he seen the 2 teenagers. "Paul, I have spoken to your Guardian about today, and they have agreed that you can have one weeks worth of afterschool detention, starting from today"

"What, a whole Week" Paul said

"We can make it two if you want" Eddie said.

"What about me" Holly said

"I haven't spoken to your Mother yet, but I can't see her disagreeing with me, can you"

"No Sir, do we need to tell her" Holly asked expectantly

"What do you think?" Eddie asked and left the two kids alone.

The school day soon finished and Eddie took Philip, Aimee and Holly home once detention was over.

Rachel had already made dinner, it just had to be het up in the Microwave, Philip put the TV on and Aimee sat across from her brother painting her nails. Eddie was in the kitchen.

"Eddie" Holly said as she went into the kitchen. "Yes Holly" he replied

"You know I'am Sorry about today, I don't know what I did"

"You should be sorry, I'm disappointed, as is your Mother"

"Have you spoken to her" Holly aked.

"Yes, and she is not best pleased"

"I promise, I'll treat them better from now on" she said

"I don't suppose it matters now, they have left, and I'm not surprised giving how Waterloo Road treated them"

Holly did feel so guilty about it. She went through to the Living Room.

"I seen that right hook you gave that girl" Aimee said, it was brilliant

"No it wasn;t, I shouldn't have done it" she said.

The next Day Rachel was returning, her flight got her into the Airport just before Lunch, earlier than she expected so she went straight to Waterloo Road, she had her GCSE History Class after Lunch with her Daughter and Paul. Grantly would be pleased he didn't have to cover for Rachel now.

"You done your History Homework" Paul said to Holly at Lunch

"No, Mums away till tonight, I'll do it them"

"But she said it was due today" Paul said

"I know she did, but I had Maths homework, and French, and Chemistry and Biology last night, didn't I,"

"It's just not like you to leave things to the last minute" Paul said.

"I know, but I thought about it, I can sneak my homework onto the pile when she marks it at home, after Budgen gives her it"

"Good thinking, will you not get caught though"

"Nope"

The bell rang and Holly was surprised to see her Mum as the class door when she got to History, late as usual as she and Paul were dawdling.

Rachel closed the door to the class room so she could talk to the two teens without everyone hearing. "Late for Class, shall we add that to the list" Rachel said.

"What list" Holly asked.

"The list of reasons why the pair of you are in so much trouble, I have spoken to Mr Lawson, and I must say I'm disappointed in the both of you, Holly this conversation will continue at home, now get into class and get your Homework out" Rachel said.

"Oh No, thought Holly, she was going to be in for it when she got home.

**Please Review**

**Again this chapter was meant to be longer, but I had an hour of my fave TV show to watch, and most of last weeks as well since the real Holly was crying all through it last Week, but hay I had two hours of Waterloo Road tonight so I was happy, I'll get the rest of this chapter up as soon as, but the more Reviews the more I'll write. Hint Hint**

**PS Im way too tired to proof read, just ignore the Typos, hope theres not too many of them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for your Reviews**

**Eddie and Rachel are just Friends at the moment, keep reading and you'll see what happens.**

Rachel walked into her Class room, she was not in a good mood today, she was tired and disappointed in her daughter, Holly was normally so trustworthy, but the past few days she was really testing Rachel's patience, and it was about to get worse.

"All right Class, Books out, and Homework on the desk" Rachel told her class

Holly got her History folder out her bag whilst Paul done the same in the seat next to her. "Shes going to kill me" Holly said to Paul

"Just say you left it at home" he whispered

"Yeah, cos when I get home and she wants it, it won't be done, will it"

"Well I dunno" he replied glad he had at least answered the questions

"Let me copy yours, quickly" she said

"I never thought I would see the day, you copying my homework" he said whilst handing her his book.

Rachel took the register and Holly tried to quickly do her homework. When the register was taken, Rachel started to collect the homework, she quickly came to Holly and Pauls desk.

"Holly, what are you doing?" Rachel asked when she seen her daughter copying out Pauls answers.

"Nothing, just checking something" she said, as Rachel took her workbook from her. She could clearly see, that Holly had barley started her Homework, and that what she had done, was copies spelling mistakes and all from Paul.

"This is not acceptable, lets just add this to the list of things we need to talk about" Rachel said to her daughter angrily, and continued with the class.

They school day was finally over, Holly left detention, and met her Mother at her Car, her cousins, had went out to town with some of the other kids from school, they were all going to see the new twilight movie"

"Right, lets get home," Rachel said to Holly, just as Eddie came out.

"Rachel, can I drop by yours tonight and pick up my things?" Eddie asked

"Yes, why don't you bring a bottle of wine, I could do with it after they day I've had, You can have dinner with us."

"Sure, why not" he said smiling, it beat sitting in the house doing nothing.

Rachel drove her daughter home, the drive home was silent, Holly had her Ipod in, and wasn't in the mood for a lecture from her Mother. She parked the car in the driveway, and Holly got out of the car quickly and walked into the house. Rachel sighed, she had never felt so distant from her daughter, she knew it was normal for teenagers to act like this, but she and Holly had always been so close, and it hurt her that Holly was acting like this. Rachel walked into the house, and Holly was already in her room, she walked upstairs and knocked her bedroom door, Holly didn't answer, so Rachel walked in.

"All right Young Lady, you and I need to have a little chat" Rachel said as she sat on her daughters bed.

"Look Mum, I'm sorry, it won't happen again" Holly said.

"Do you think I was born yesterday, it's not like I haven't heard that before" Rachel said.

"What do you want me to say then, I did something wrong, what about you, you have done things you shouldn't have, way worse things than what I did" Holly said.

"That is not fair Holly, I did what I did to survive, besides, we are talking about you here, not me" Rachel said.

"It just seems a little hypocritical, that's all I meant"

"Do you know why I did what I did" Rachel said

"No" Holly said.

"I did it, because I had no where to live, no money, no job, and no family at the time, Aunt Mel was still at home with Dad, Mum was dead and I had no one, My Father didn't want me, he didn't care about me, I could get up to whatever I wanted, and got into a lot of trouble, and I don't want that for you, so I'm sorry if you think I'm too strict, or that I'm just trying to stop you having fun, but I love you Holly"

"OK, I'm sorry, you didn't tell me this before, how was I to know"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get upset, it was a hard life, and I want you to be happy"

"I promise, I'll be good, I don't like to make you angry with me" Holly said.

"And I don't like being Angry with you, but what you have done the past couple of days is just not acceptable, I do not tolerate violence, especially fighting with children you have never met before, I didn't bring you up to be a thug"

Holly looked down and nodded.

"And what was going on in class today, why was your homework not done?" Rachel asked

"I had too much homework yesterday, and I thought you would still be away, so I could do it tonight"

"So, the homework you done last night, did you get that all yesterday?" Rachel asked.

"No, it was mainly a French Essay, Miss Haydock asked for it last week"

"So, you left it to the last minute" Rachel asked

"I guess I did" Holly said.

"Your Grounded Holly, 2 weeks, and that means, I want your mobile, I pod and you can only use your laptop for homework, do I make myself clear"

"But Mum, you don't have to do that" Holly pleaded "I promise I'll be good"

"I'm Sorry, but you need to be taught a lesson, and learn that your actions have consequences".

"Fine" Holly said, she had never been properly Grounded before, just sent to her room or given a timeout, the closest she had been was when she ran away, and all Rachel did then was try and keep her close by, she was still allowed friends over, and she got to keep her phone and things.

Rachel went down to make dinner, and Phil and Aimee came home, Rachel was glad that Phil had taken his sister to the pictures, she loved the first twilight, and it took her mind of everything that happened the past few days.

"How was the Movie?" Rachel asked as she came in.

"It would have been better if we didn't meet Earl Kelly on the bus home" Philip said.

"Are you OK Aimee" Rachel asked

Aimee nodded, but Rachel could tell she wasn't fine.

"I'm OK," she managed to say

The door went and Philip went to get it, he wasn't surprised when he seen it was Eddie, he knew him and Rachel would be good together.

"Hi Eddie, Aunt Rachel is in the kitchen" he said before running upstairs.

Aimee set the dinner table for her Aunt, whilst Eddie came into the kitchen.

"Good Evening" he said, "This smells wonderful" he added.

"Aimee love, can you go and tell your brother and cousin that dinner is ready"

"Sure" Aimee said and ran up the stairs.

"So, how is Holly, I take it you read her the riot act" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, she's never been in trouble like that before, I don't think she will be a problem again" Rachel said.

Soon, the were all eating Dinner in the kitchen.

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your Reviews.**

A Few weeks had passed, and Hollys grounding had been lifted, Aimee was feeling better about what had happened with Earl, besides Earl had a new Girlfriend now Maxine Barlow.

Holly and Aimee were bored on Friday night, until they had a call from Aleehsa, her Mother was out of town on a training course, and she was going to have a party in her massive house, a kind of girls night sleepover. She invited Holly, Aimee, Danielle and Michaela, Rachel of course said she could go, and off they went leaving Philip in alone with his Aunt, thankfully he got a better offer of a gig in town, so Rachel invited Eddie over.

Eddie and Rachel were watching a movie on the couch with a nice bottle of wine and chocolates.

"This is nice, isn't is" Eddie said as he moved slightly closer to Rachel, she was trying to keep her distance, although she liked Eddie, he was Eddie, her best friend, and almost brother in law, it wouldn't be right for them to be more than friends, would it.

Holly and Aimee arrived at Aleeshas house, they had loads of stuff to do, films, makeup, and all sorts.

"All right Girlies" come on in Aleesha greeted her friends, the went to the house and Holly noticed all the food, pizza, crisps, onion rings and chocolate brownies.

"Help yourself" Aleesha said pointing to the food, Holly took a bit of Pizza, and Aimee went into the kitchen after her friend.

"Those Brownies, are they like the one's we were talking about at school?" Aimee asked

"Yes, why do you want one?"

"Yeah, course, but you should tell the others exactly whats in them"

Aleesha went out and explained to her friends that the Jelly had vodka and the Brownies were hashcakes. It didn't take long for the teens to be as high as a kite.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Holly and Aimee left the next afternoon, after they had managed to sober up again and went home, the arrived and found that Eddie was there doing some work with Rachel, and Philip had gone out with some of the boys to play 5 asides.

"Hi Girls did you have a good time?" Rachel asked

"Yeah Mum, it was good" Holly said.

"It was good Aunt Rach" Aimee said at the same time

"Mum, can I have a party for my birthday?" Holly asked

"Oh Love, I don't know, a lot of kids at the headmistress house"

"But Mum, everyone else gets to have lots of Friends over"

"OK Holly, but not too many people"

"How many"

"10, no more" Rachel said, and Holly ran off with Aimee to decide who she was going to invite, she only had a week to go.

They were sitting in Hollys bedroom planning her party

"So, the 10 people are Paul, Danielle, Aleesha, Micaela, Bolton, Chlo, Flick, Marley, Janeece and Maxine" holly said

"Oh, but what about Donte, you can't ask Chlo and not Donte"

"Hopefully Mum will let me away with 11" she said

"Oh, and we have to make some of those Brownies that Leesh had" Aimee said.

The day before the party had arrived and Aleesha had got some hash for Aimee and Holly to make the Brownies which they did, they also made a Jelly with the vodka and a vodka watermelon. Aimee and Holly had managed to talk Eddie into talking Rachel out and leaving the kids alone for the party.

Rachel was in the living room, she had just made some other food for the party and wanted to spell out the rules to Holly, Aimee, Phil and Paul who were listening to music in the living room.

"All right kids, Eddie and I are going out" Rachel said. Holly and Aimee smiled at each other.

"So, no alcohol, no smoking and absolutely no one goes upstairs, any problems give me a call"

"OK Mum, when will you be back?" Holly asked

"When I'm back Holly" Rachel replied, she was not going to fall into the trap of giving her daughter a time for her arrival home so that she could have all her friends out by then.

"Have a nice night kids, and remember the rules" Rachel said as she walked out to the car.

The Party was well underway, Bolton had brought Beer with him, and Janeece a bottle of Vodka, Chlo was pregnant so not drinking, but on the downside Maxine had brought Earl, Philip was not happy, and decided that he would have to phone his Aunt.

But Rachel was too late in getting home, Earl had already trashed the place and left. Holly and Aimee were high as kites, and everyone had left the party before Rachel and Eddie arrived home.

"What is going on in here" Rachel said as she walked through the door and seen the mess of the place, she noticed Philip struggling to tidy up, with what looked like the start of a bruse on his cheek.

"Philip, what happened?" Rachel asked again, she could hear giggling coming from the living room

"Earl showed up, he did this" Philip said.

"And your face" she questioned

"Him too, I was trying to get him out"

"Im phoning the Police" Rachel said

"No, Please don't Aunt Rachel", Philip knew getting the Police involved was a bad idea, he knew that his sister and cousin were stoned, and that there was still loads of the hashcakes left.

"OK" she said as she walked into the living room with Eddie behind her, where the girls were giggling to themselves.

"What have you two been drinking?" Rachel questioned. She didn't notice Philip throwing the brownies away.

"Vodka" Holly said

"Your 15" Rachel shouted

"Really" Holly replied back whilst giggling

Rachel managed to get both girls up to bed and Eddie, Rachel and Phil tidied the place up.

The next day both the girls were going to have a major headache.

**Sorry this chapter is crap, hope next will be better**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day soon arrived, and Rachel was furious with her daughter and niece, she woke relatively early for a Saturday morning, went for a shower and got dressed. She glance at the clock it was 9am, she checked on the girls, both of them still sleeping soundly, she checked Phil, and he too was lightly snoring away, she left a note telling them she was going out and headed to the supermarket for some messages.

Philip woke up next, he found Rachels note, and decided to watch some TV, he put the Sci Fi Channel and watched one of the old cult movies that he was into.

Holly woke next, she felt ill, and ran into the bathroom, throwing up again, she walked back into her bedroom, and suddenly remember the night before, she knew her Mum was going to kill her, not to mention she was sure that she would have the house to clean, there was no way that Rachel would have cleaned it for her. She put her slippers on and house coat, and left her room.

"I better go face the music" she thought to herself before walking downstairs, she went into the living room and seen Phil sitting"

"Hay, Cuz, is Mum around?" she asked

"Nope, gone to tesco" he said without taking his eyes off the TV

"Is she in a good mood" was her next question, she had noticed the house was tidy, maybe it wasn't as bad as she had remembered, she was completely stoned afterall.

"Don't know, she left a note, was out early, but I imagine you and Aimee are going to get your ass kicked"

"Yeah, I guessed that"

Rachel came into the room with some shopping bags just as Philip spoke

"You know you both deserve it, can't believe how out of it you were last ngiht"

"Yeah, OK, Mr Goody too shoes"

"Holly, that's enough" Rachel said sternly "Now go upstairs and wake Aimee up, then I want the 2 of you down here!"

Phil walked out to the hall and noticed that the car boot was still opened, he walked out and brought in the rest of Rachel's shopping.

"Thanks Son" she said to him, and he disappeared upstairs, he wanted to be as far from the lecture the girls were going to get"

**Part 2**

Rachel quickly put the shopping away and went into the living room, the girls still were not downstairs where Rachel wanted them, she walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Girls, Downstairs, now!!" she shouted up, she was not in the mood for disobedient children today.

"Don in a sec Mum" Holly shouted, she was trying her hardest to get Aimee out of bed, she was awake, but resisting getting up.

"NOW Holly" she yelled back up with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Come on Aimee" Holly said whilst shaking her older cousin, "get up, Mum wants us"

"Just leave me, I want to sleep" Aimee said and turned in her bed, pulling the duvet over her head.

Holly left her cousin and went into the living room where Rachel was waiting.

"All right, both of you sit down, wait, wheres Aimee?" Rachel asked impatiently

"She's in bed Mum, she won't get up"

"Right, fine, you sit, I'll deal with you in a minute" Rachel said before stomping up the stairs, she got to Aimees room and barged in without knocking, Aimee was lieing in bed, under the cover in the same position that Holly left her in. Rachel pulled the cover from her.

"DOWNSTAIRS NOW" Rachel screamed, and Aimee jumped, she had drifted back to sleep and had just been suddenly awoken by her angry Aunt.

"In a sec" she replied sleepily

"Not in a second, now" she reiterated as she left her niece and joined her daughter in the living room.

"Aimee will be with us in a moment" she said as she sat on the opposite sofa.

"Mum, I'm sorry about last night" she said quickly to try and butter her mother up

"Sorry, Holly, but that is just not good enough for me" Rachel sighed

"I though I could give you a bit of trust, and this is how you repay me" she added looking at her contrite daughter who was staring at her feet.

"Mum, I don't know what else you want me to say, I really am Sorry" she had a tear fall from her eye, but Rachel was still furious, she didn't like to see any child upset and especially not her daughter, but she had to learn her lesson.

"When Aimee finally gets down here, we will talk it through, I want to know the truth about last night, and why you did it"

Holly nodded her eyes still firmly on her feet. Aimee was still upstairs and Rachel was not best pleased about her behaviour. She walked to the stairs, and called up to her niece again, asking her to get down stairs, Aimee didn't reply back, so Rachel made her way to her room again. She found her back sleeping on her bed. She thought about getting a bucket of cold water and throwing it on her, but maybe that was too cruel.

**OK everyone more laters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for your Reviews**

"Aimee Ryan!! This is your last Chance Young Lady to get yourself downstairs, or I swear you will be sorry" Rachel yelled. Aimee groaned as she turned over in her bed, she could hear something, in fact she could hear Rachel, but she was not in the mood to get up, her head was sore, and she was tired, not to mention she felt queasy.

Rachel waited for another minuite or so, her anger boiling as she waited.

"All right, you had your chance" she walked into the bath room and filled a jug with cold water, and then back to Aimees room.

Aimee could still hear her Aunt, but she wasn't really listening, it was like an annoying buzzing that she just wanted to swipe away, maybe if she closed her eyes she would go away, she tried it, closing her eyes tighter, then suddenly she heard the buzzing again.

"I have warned you Aimee" and suddenly she was cold, she was wet, and she was wide awake.

"Aunt Rachel, what the bloody hell did you do that for?" she shouted

"I would watch your tone Young Lady, now get downstairs".

Aimee finally did what she was told and found her way to the living room..

"Did you forget to take your PJ's off in the shower?" Holly asked her cousin

"No, Holly lets just say Aimee got an unexpected Shower, the type you have been threatened with in the past" Rachel said as she sat on the opposite couch

"Yeah, all this cos I got a bit drunk" Aimee said

"Yes Aimee, I don't take drinking lightly, now what have you got to say for yourself" Rachel asked focusing more on her niece.

"Emm, I wasn't the only one doing it"

"Maybe not, but right now I'm concerned for you 2 and no one else"

"Mum, please, it was just us being stupid, it won't happen again" Holly pleaded

"Fine, but I swear if I so much as catch either of you eating a wine gum, you'll have hell to pay…. Do I make myself clear"

Both girls nodded, but Rachel was not finished yet. "And don't think your getting off Scot free, 2 weeks your grounded for"

They both sighed, but in reality they knew it was coming

"So, hand over your Phones and I pods" she said,

"Their upstairs" the both chorused. Rachel nodded her head towards the stairs and both girls knew she meant she wanted them now, so they ran up and got them for her.

Holly was down first, she handed them over grudgingly after all she only got them back not too long ago.

"Mum, Please, I hated not having my phone last time"

"Well you should have thought about that before you got Drunk, now you can spend the rest of the day cleaning out the spare room with Aimee"

"But Mum" Holly groaned, and Rachel flashed her a look, the look that only Rachel Mason can scowl as a troublesome teen.

**Part 2**

It was the end of the school week, the girls were still grounded, but Philip, he had been acting up, talking back to teachers and just general disruption. Rachel didn't know what had got into him.

Philip was sitting in Rachel's office after being sent there by Grantly.

"Philip, I just, I don't know what to do with you" Rachel said exasperated my his behaviour

"I'm Sorry, OK" he said with his eyes firmly fixed on the floor, he didn't know why he did it either, he just did.

"No, it's no OK, I expect you to behave, but we will talk more about it at home" Rachel said.

Just as Eddie walked in, he looked at Philip and shook his head at the site of the youngster being berated by his Aunt and Head teacher.

"Your not my Mum" Philip said as he shrugged his shoulder.

"And, I'm not trying to be Philip, but this can not go on" Rachel said, to Philip who remained transfixed on the floor,

"All right, go on your break"

Philip didn't need to be told twice, and was on his feet at the door of the office.

"And Philip, I don't want to hear any more bad reports about you from any teachers, Understand?" Philip looked at her blankly and ignored her as he left.

"Do you see what I put up with Eddie, he's like this at home all the time" Rachel said, "I know why he's angry, but I don't know what else I can do"

"Nothing Rachel, your do what you can, and he should be grateful to you"

"I don't do it for Thanks, I do it because I love those Kids, and without me, well I don't want to think what would happen to them without me, but he needs a man in his life" Rachel said, before realising it seemed like she was imposing on Eddie. "And Eddie, that wasn't a hint, he's not your responsibility"

"What if I want it to be Rach, maybe I love those Kids too, I was almost their Step Father Remember"

"You had a lucky escape Eddie" Rachel joked, and Eddie laughed.

"Look, how about we go out, maybe just what we all need?" Eddie said

"You know, that sounds fabulous, but the girls are grounded remember" Rachel reminded him.

"Oh, well surely one night out with us will be OK" Eddie said, he really wanted to spend time with Rachel.

"OK, I'll tell the kids" Rachel said

"No need, they are in my class next period, I'll tell them" Eddie said, and off he went.

**Part 3**

Eddie was headed to his last class of the day, which was year 11 maths, where Holly and the twins would be, he found Holly settled in her seat next to Paul, Aimee with Michaela and Phil with Bolton.

"Allright kids, Books out, Homework out and lets start" Eddie called as the kids groaned, they were all ready for the weekend.

"Can't believe I'm not going to see you for 2 days" Holly whispered to Paul, she was still grounded, and could only see Paul in school, she was going to miss him. "Hay, don't worry about me, just chin up, and I'll see you Monday"

Eddie was trying to teach, but Holly and Paul, were just talking.

"Holly, Paul, can you please pay attention" Eddie said

"We are Sir" Holly said whilst smiling sweetly at him, Eddie had his doubts but took her work for it. He continued to lecture and soon the bell rang to the delight of the years 11.

"Holly, Aimee, Philip, can you please stay behind" Eddie called to the bemused Kids.

"Whats up Eddie" Holly said with her hand still attached to Pauls.

"Well, your Mum and I have been talking, and we thought it might be nice for us to all go bowling tonight"

"Mum said that, cos, we are grounded, remember" Holly replied.

"Well, maybe I persuaded her,"

OK, Eddie, Cool, see you tonight" Aimee said, and the kids headed towards the door

"Holly, Paul can I have a word please"

"You can start behaving in my class, I know full well you were more interested in each other than you were on simultaneous equations"

"Please don't tell Mum, I'm in enough trouble as is" Eddie shook his head disapprovingly at Holly's words.

"Paul, you can go, Holly have a seat" Holly gazed across to Paul, longing to be with him, and not being lectured by Eddie. She found her way to one of the seats and thumped into it. Eddie moved to the other side of the desk and turned the seat in front round, he sat on it and faced Holly.

"Holly, whats going on?"

"Em, nothing, I don't know what your talking about, everything is fine"

"OK, Well buck up your ideas, your last few assignments have not been up to standard, I marked your last test, you just scraped a C, I really should tell your Mother,"

"OK, I'll try harder, but Please, Mum will go mental"

"You know there is no way I can stop your Mother from looking at your transcripts, she'll know then"

"I … I… I'm sorry, can't you just change my mark" Holly said before realising what she had just asked Eddie to do"

"No, I cannot, You're a smart girl Holly, you just need to focus on your school work a little more, I don't know what's been going on with you these past few weeks"

"Can I go now" Holly was fed up of being lectured, she just wanted to get home, and the last person she wanted to spend the night with was Eddie blooming Lawson

"Off you go"

Holly arrived out to the car where her Mother and Cousins were waiting on her.

"Ah, she arrives" Rachel said as she put her hand on her daughters back and guided her towards the car.

"Yeah, sorry Mum, I was just saying bye to Paul" she lied not wanting her Mum to know about Eddies lecture, but the more she thought about, the more she knew he was right, she used to be really good at Maths, and recently, she had been neglecting her homework.

They got into the car and Rachel started to drive home, the 3 kids were in silence, of course they wanted to know why Holly had been kept behind, but that was not for Rachel's ears.

"Mum, can I just stay at home tonight, I have like a ton of homework?" Holly asked

"I'd rather you came with us Darling" Rachel said, she really was looking forward to spending some quality time with Eddie and the kids.

"But, isn't homework more important"

"Yes, but you have all day tomorrow and Sunday, and I seriously doubt you have so much that you cant go out for a couple of hours"

"You only don't want to come because Eddie kept you behind" Philip said, dropping his cousin in it, Holly drew him daggers as did Aimee, Rachel just quickly glanced at her daughter before putting her eyes firmly on the road in front of her.

"Why were you kept behind Holly?" Rachel asked trying to stay calm.

"Just for not paying attention, no biggie"

"Hmm, it is a big deal, so you don't want to come because it awkward between you and Eddie"

"Yeah, something like that"

"If Eddie is going to be part of our life, then we have to have the same rules that we have, at school he is Mr Lawson, and at home, he's just Eddie, its something you are all going to have to get used to, so Holly, you can come to the bowling, and I will talk to Eddie, explain how our rule works, it'll be Ok"

"OK Mum, I'll come, an dif you want to get tighter with him, I don't mind"

"Yeah Aunt Rach, we don't mind either, do we Phil" Aimee agreed

"No, he's right for you" Philip settled.

"Well, thank you for your approval, but we are just very good friends".

They finally arrived home and got ready for their big night out.

**Part 4**

Holly and Aimee were in Aimee's room putting on makeup and talking.

Holly picked up Aimee's eye shadow and proceeded to put it on her eyelids

"So, what did Eddie really want, you don't get kept behind for so long, just for not paying attention?"

"I didn't do well on the trig test" Holly confessed whilst putting mascara on her eyelashes.

"Oh, what did you get and A- instead of an A" Aimee joked, her cousin always did so well which made Aimee jealous.

"No a C-, I know, bad right"

"Em yeah, even I usually do better than that" Aimee said. Philip walked into the room.

"Eh, are you two ready yet, Rachel's waiting" he said whilst leaning on the doorway.

"Almost, oh and just so you know, I'm not talking to you" Holly said as she glanced in the mirror and gave her lips a final coat of lip gloss and ran downstairs followed by Aimee.

"Oh, don't you two look good" Rachel complimented the girls as she ushered them into the car "We'll meet Eddie down there"

After a short drive they arrived at the bowling complex, and found Eddie in reception.

"How are we all, Happy bowlers" Eddie said to them

"Yeah, good" Phil replied as he handed his shoes over "size 10 please"

Holly ignored Eddie and followed Phil to get shoes "4 please"

"Well its better than sitting in the house, Thanks Eddie" Aimee said "Size 5" she said as she handed her shoes over and took the ugly bowling shoes.

Rachel and Eddie changed their shoes and the kids ran off to the amusments.

"Eddie, what happened with Holly in your class today?" Rachel questioned him as they walked over to their lane.

"She told you, she begged me not to"

"She begged you not to tell me that she wasn't paying attention" Rachel said, and Rachel realised there was something more to this whole event than not paying attention in class. "Eddie what did she really do, Please, I'm her Mother, and if you would normally tell Parents of this sort of behaviour then I want to know"

"OK Rach, its nothing to bad, shes just let her grades slip a bit, but we have talked and she is going to get back on track"

"Slip, how bad Eddie?"

"Just scraped a C in her last test"

Rachels face fell, Holly usually did so well, and Rachel knew that she was more than capable of an A, if not an A star.

"Right, where is she" Rachel said ready to have a serious chat with her daughter.

"Rach, come on calm down, this is supposed to be a nice night out remember, and she asked me not to tell you, She has another test in 2 weeks, and I'll keep a close eye on her till then, I already gave her the big lecture earlier"

Rachel calmed herself slightly, it was Friday night after all "Ok"

Eddies hands were on her shoulders and Rachel looked up into his eyes.

"Thanks Eddie, for everything"

Eddie gazed down to her she was so much shorter than usual in her silly bowling shoes, but she stood on her tiptoes, and he leaned forward, and they kissed, neither of them could stop it, they had been putting it off for ages and now they had let their guards down.

Holly and Aimee were playing on the dance machine, whilst Philip was trying his hand at a racing game. They both finished at the same time and Philip bumped into Holly knocking her drink over her top.

"Are you seriously trying to ruin my day" she shouted at her cousin

"It was an accident sorry" he said

"Come on you two, we better get back to the Oldies" Aimee said trying to defuse the situation between the 2 cousins.

They walked out of the Amusment area, and seen Eddie and Rachel kissing.

"Maybe we should just go home, let them have a date" Aimee said

"Well, I'll go see Paul, you two can go home"

"But Holly, we're Grounded remember"

"So, what are we doing at the bowling then, im going to Pauls, see you all later"

Holly left, quickly followed by Aimee and Phil. Phil text Rachel to tell her they had gone home, and Eddie and Rachel had a very competitive game of 10 pin bowling.

**Part 5**

"Where have those Kids got to" Rachel said when she realised the game had not started and they had been there for over half an hour.

"I don't know Rach" he said whilst scanning the building over the top of peoples heads.

Rachel was just about to call when she heard her phone ring. She flipped it opened.

"That's Phil, he's gone to some gig or something, and the girls gone home" she said

"Well Miss Mason lets play bowling"

"And I'm going to whip your Butt"

"Whats this, I though it was the taking part that counts"

"I leave that at school Mr Lawson, tonight the Victory is mines" she said as she threw the first ball and got a strike.

Holly didn't go home, she borrowed Phil's phone and spent some time at Pauls, they were making out, and Holly wanted to take things further, but was a bit scared and not really sure what to do.

"Paul, I was wondering, if you wanted to have sex" she said awkwardly, not really sure about what, his reaction would be. He was shocked, why had she asked that all of a sudden.

"Holly, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to have sex with you"

"Why?" she shifted her position so she was now sitting up on his bed and forced him off the top of her "I though we were like in love"

"We are, but, I just don't think I'm ready to do that yet, and what if you like get pregnant or something"

"OK, I just thought that's what you would want to do, I mean Bolton brags about it all the time"

"Boltons never done it, he just pretends" Paul said "But, don't tell anyone that, he'll kill me"

Holly laughed, she felt relieved, yes, she did love Paul, but she wasn't ready for sex yet, and was Glad that neither had done it to make the other feel better.

"I guess Paul, its only right when its right for us both" she said, and he agreed.

"But I suppose, it doesn't mean we cant take things a little further right" Paul said glancing at her cheast, he lifted his hand and placed it under her top.

"Wow," was all Paul said

"I think your supposed to mover your hands Paul" Holly said feeling incredibly excited, but nervous at the same time.

"Oh yeah right" he said.

Phil came home from his gig and walked into the living room, Aimee was there watching TV but had a cook book out, she was studying it with all her attention

"Deilia" Phil said looking at the title "What are you reading that for"

"Well, I thought it might be nice if we, as in you, me and Holly made dinner for Aunt Rachel one night"

"Yeah, except I can't cook"

"Well you can go on washing up duty" Holly said as she arrived home from Pauls house in a pretty good mood.

"What are you so chirpy about?" Phil asked

"Aimee, did you hear someone talking?" she asked her cousin, Aimee looked up from the book, she loved Holly like her sister, but she was really starting to do her head in, with her moods.

"Holly, he didn't mean it, look, just stop ignoring him" Aimee said.

"Oh, you two take everything so seriously, im off to bed, and you can cook for my Mum yourself" and off she went upstairs.

"Whats up with her?" Philip asked

"Don't know, probably rebelling cos Aunt Rachel's been so strict with her" Aimee said and got back to her cook book, whilst Phil went up to bed.

Eddie and Rachel finished the game and ended up in the Bowling alley bar.

"So Miss Mason, your place or mine?" Eddie asked

"The kids are at mine, and I should really get back to them" Rachel said

"Will they mind if someone else stays over" he kissed her on the tender spot of her neck that always made her so tickly. "Oh, I must remember this spot" Eddie said, and Rachel laughed.

"Right back to yours, but I must go home tonight" she giggled and off they went like a couple of excited teenagers doing it for the first time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 18**

**Hidden Chapter**

Eddie opened the door to his house, not believing that he and Rachel were finally going to spend the night together, both of their cars had been left at the bowling alley, and they had got a taxi back from the bowling.

"After you Miss Mason" he said as she went through the doors, feeling slightly giddy at the prospect, she hadn't been with any other men since her husband died 11 years ago.

"So Coffee first, or straight upstairs" he said whilst kissing her on the tickly spot of her neck.

"Mmmm, that's nice" Rachel said whilst squirming under him.

"Upstairs then" he said patting her bottom and they ran up stairs as fast as they could.

Their hands moved at superspeed ridding each other of their unrequired garments until they were both naked, Rachel was lieing on Eddies bed, with him on top of her kissing passionetly. His hands were wandering her fantastic body as she returned the favour with hers.

Suddenly Rachel started to feel very uncomfortable, maybe her guard was coming back up, or maybe the effects of the earlier alcohol was wearing off, whatever it was, she wasn't sure she wanted to do this. Once the deed was done, everything between then would be changed, he'd no longer be her friend, and she didn't want things to become to complicated between her and Eddie.

"Eddie, can we stop, please?" Rachel asked, pushing him off her naked body.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's lovely, I just,.. I just don't want to rush things, I'm your boss after all, and you're my sisters ex, its complicated.

"It doesn't have to be Rachel, I'll leave Waterloo Road, get a job somewhere else, and Mel and I, we were never serious, you know why I was with her, because, I was scared of being lonely, you were the one I wanted, not her"

"I know Eddie, I'm being silly, look lets not stop a lovely night" she kissed him again, trying to get back into the rhythem of where they had left off.

For 2 long hours they teased one another, bringing each other to the edge before stopping, neither of them could stop it now, they had gone past the point of no return, and finally Eddie was inside her.

"That was amazing" Eddie whispered to his true love.

"Yeah, it was, Eddie, I love you"

"I love you too Rachel Mason" he replied before Rachel got up and changed, she must go home, she couldn't leave the kids alone for the whole night, even though it was 2AM already.

**Oh, Im so bad at smut, hope that was Ok.**


	17. Chapter 17

"She's so beautiful" He thought to himself, definelty the most beautiful, kind and funny girl in Waterloo Road, "But, how do I get her to notice me" Philip thought to himself, He adored Felicity Mellor, the head girl, how he wanted to be with her, how he made her feel.

She flicked her hair and smiled at him as she walked by.

"Hi" he said awkwardly his voice cracking "Oh great" he thought to himself, the most beautiful girl in School must think I'm so prepubescent little twerp. She giggled and he walked on, crashing into his almost stepfather, almost Uncle, deputy head.

"Hay Phil, not had a chance to catch up, and Thank by the way for you know, leaving me alone with your Aunt"

"Ahh, it's no bother, well, I better get to class" he gawkily said before, leaving.

He followed Flick, he wanted to catch one more glimpse of her that morning to set him up for a Morning of English, Maths and Science.

**Part 2**

Rachel was in her office, thinking about the perfect weekend she had just had. Eddie was everything she had imagined and after a long battle, he was finally within grasp, both having come to their senses. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door, and Eddie came striding in.

"I bought you this" he said nervously like a young boy giving his first girlfriend a present.

"Oh Eddie it is beautiful" she said putting the gorgeous bracelet on her wrist, it really was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever given her in a long time, and she just adored it.

At morning break, Aimee and Holly were still out with the rest of the football team and Phil had come to visit them with Paul, they were sitting on the grass having some food, and talking when Rachel came down to see how the team day was getting on.

"Hi Mum" Holly said as she got up from the grass, "What is that on your wrist" she grabbed her mothers hand and looked at the bracelet

"That's gorgeous Aunt Rach, where did you get it from" Aimee said

"It was a gift" she said before leaning closer to her daughter, neice , nephew and Paul who always seemed to be around now "from Eddie" she whispered smiling slightly with a sparkle in her eyes at mention of his name.

The bell rang, "We better get to Maths" Phil said to Paul and they walked away. Rachel and the girls went to do more of their team day with the Captain Rigby, the Soldiers and Mr Clarkson.

**Part 3**

Philip waited behind the Maths class he wanted to talk to Eddie, he needed advice, and he didn't know who else to go to.

"Everything all right Phil?" Eddie asked

"Yeah, just wanted to ask about the bracelet you bought Rach, well, I was wondering, how you knew what to buy her"

"Oh, do you have a girl in mind?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what she would like"

"It doesn't have to be something expensive, I once got a girl a stuffed teddy, that said stuffed with Love, she loved it" Eddie said and Phil giggled.

"Oh great, thanks Eddie" and Phil walked out the class, at Lunch he made a card for Flick. "You knock me out" he thought that sounded amazing

He was so excited about the prospect of giving it to her. He walked to the football ground and slipped it into the bag he knew was hers and left.

The rest of the week went by without any major incident, and on Friday, the year 11s were going on their field trip to the Outdoor Centre in Ardintinny.

24 year 11s and 4 teacher: Rachel, Eddie, Kim and Tom

**Part 4**

"Holly, Aimee, Philip, hurry up, we need to leave" Rachel shouted up the stairs at the 3 teens.

Holly was awake and dressed, her suitcase was packed and she started to drag it down the stairs, it thudded on each one.

"Finally someone is awake" Rachel said before noticing the size of case in her daughter's possession. "Holly, that better be for you and Aimee" she said.

"Nope, just mine, and if you think that's big, you should see what Aimee has packed" she said dropping the case at the bottom of the stairs.

Aimee was finally ready and her brother carried her case down. "Aunt Rach, this is Aimee's, mines is only half the size" he said dumping the case next to his Aunts and cousins and returning upstairs for his own.

"Why, do we need to leave school at 6am?" she griped

"Because it's a 5 hour drive to Ardintinny" Rachel explained before opening the car, and grabbing her case.

"I think Eddies going to have to come and help us with the luggage, there is no chance that's all fitting in the Mazda"

Shortly later Eddie had arrived.

"How are we all, looking forward to a weekend of outdoor activates" he said as he grabbed Aimee's case.

"Yeah can't wait, to be cold and wet, why do we need to go all the way to bloody Scotland" Aimee said.

Phil got into Eddies car, and the girls in Rachel's, they soon arrived at the School.

The kids all got onto the bus, and Rachel took the register before they set off.


	18. Chapter 18

Holly and Paul were sitting at the back of the bus, Phil was sitting with Aimee and Michaela and Bolton were sitting together.

"All right Kids, lets have the rules before we set off" Rachel called over the noise of the children rambling. "Come on, quiet".

Once they had quietened down, she started to talk again.

"There will be 6 people in each bedroom, girls in the East wing, and boys in the West, no boys are allowed into the girls corridor, and no girls into the boys, that is one of the centres rules as well as our own"

Bolton started to groan, he wanted to spend some time with Michaela alone.

"No alcohol, and no smoking, this is also the centres rule, the building is wooden, so girls I'm sorry but hair straightners are not allowed, again, not our rule, no aerosols are to be used in the bed rooms, they will set of the sensitive fire alarms"

The girls all started moaning except Karla and Aleesha, they didn't mind the no hair straighterns rule.

"OK, now onto our rules, Breakfast will be at 7am, then you will have one hour to be ready for our activates, Lunch will be from 12 to 1, then afternoon activates, Dinner at 6, then you can have free time till 9. The doors will be getting locked at 9, so you need to be back in the building by then, and into your rooms by 10. Lights out at 10.30"

"10.30, pft" Michaela moaned.

"Yes Michaela, and if any of these rules are broken, you will be grounded, I have all your parents consent to do so" Rachel said "And finally last rule, listen to the instructors, they are there for your safety and finally, enjoy yourself, now lets get going"

Rachel sat next to Eddie "Are you ready for a weekend of fun" he said, and she laughed, she was, but pity she was sharing a room with Kim.

Holly leaned over to the seats in front "Mum, she packed hair straightners, don't tell anyone, but maybe we can sneak to her room and use them"

"Yeah, can't imagine Aunt Rachel going without them, can you"

Holly leaned into Pauls arms and moved her mouth towards his, soon they were making out.

"Oh, you two get a room" Aleesha shouted at them causing Rachel and Eddie to turn round.

"Ohi, Holly, Paul, we'll have none of that Thank you" Rachel said as she looked firmly at her daughter. Holly's face went bright red, she leaned back on her seat as did Paul who was just as embarrassed. Aimee started to laugh at her cousins misfortune.

"It's so unfair" she whispered to Aimee and Phil, "I bet she'll have her tongue down Eddies throat at some point in this exciting trip, not to mention they'll have wine I bet, and can use hair straightners"

"Yeah, well, their grown ups, aren't they" Phil said.

They stopped off at the Gretna services, where they managed to get served some alcohol for the holiday, and off they went to Burger King, before going back on their journey, they arrived hours later at Ardintinny.

"Wow, look at this place" Paul said "It's beautiful" he said pointing out to Loch Long.

Everyone was off the bus, and the driver opened the storage area.

"All right Kids, get your cases and Bags and stand over there with them" Rachel said pointing to the Larger foyer "Boys on the left and girls on the right".

"Whats she doing" Holly whispered to Aimee and Paul

"I bet their going to search our cases for alcohol and stuff, I mean we were told not to bring straightners with us before we came" Aimee said

"Did you bring yours, and what about the vodka we bought in Gretna?" Holly asked worriedly

"Oh, don't worry about that, its hidden somewhere they won't search" Aimee said

"What, where?" Holly asked suspiciously as she put her case down in the Foyer

"It's in Aunt Rachels case, she kept hers on the bus with her, and when she and Eddie disappeared at Gretna, I put it in, now, all we need to do is got get Phil to carry it upstairs for her, and have one of us distract her while the other gets it" Aimee explained her cunning plan to her Cousin, Danielle, Aleesha and Michaela whilst Phil filled in Paul and Bolton.

"Allright, Mr Lawson and Mr Clarkson are going to check the boys cases, and Miss Campbell and I will check the girls" Rachel explained as a man and woman came out of the centre.

Rachel walked to the end of the line to where Aimee was standing.

"OK Aimee, open up" Rachel said, Aimee sighed.

"This is totally unfair" she sighed, "I bet its against our human rights"

"Aimee please, do it for me, don't make me force you"

Rachel checked hers and Holly's cases and the Man and Woman from the centre made their way over to Rachel.

"Miss Mason" they said and Rachel introduced herself.

"We are just checking their cases, you know to make sure there is no contraband" Rachel explained

"I'm glad" the man said, "some schools don't take the no alcohol seriously, but its for everyone's safety, we ask that Adults don't drink either" he explained

"Yes, of course" Rachel said, but at the same time thinking "aye right," she had a bottle of red in her case.

"A Friday night without wine, how will you cope" Holly said sarcasticly, and Rachel turned round and glared at her.

The man and woman though this was slightly odd, not the normal exchange they were used to hearing between a pupil and teacher never mind head teacher.

Once the bags were all searched and a few things had been taken off the children some beer and cider, which Eddie disposed of the trainers were ready to talke.

"All right Children, we have split you into your 6 bedrooms, Girls are over there and boys over there, the bedrooms are upstairs and in the middle is a Common room with a TV"

"Brilliant a TV" the kids chorused.

"Before you all get too excited, there won't be much time for watching TV, and we only get 3 channels here in the valley, now each room had a teacher who will be in charge of that room, so in Loch Etive we have Aimee, Michaela, Danielle, Aleesha, Karla and Holly, you will be with Miss Mason"

Karla smiled, she was happy, she liked Miss Mason, although she had never been away from her parents before.

Rachel went to lift her case, but before she could Phil came running over "I'll carry that upstairs for you" he offered.

Rachel laughed "Phil on you go back, I'll manage myself" she said, he went back to the other side of the foyer, their plan wasn't working already. Although Aimee could use some help with her cases.

The girls went into their room and dumped the cases.

"Holly your on a bottom bunk" Aimee said, "I'd better take the top" she added know what happens when her cousin sleeps on the top.

"What are we going to do Aimee, how are we going to get it off her now" Holly griped worryingly to her older cousin.

"Chilax Holly, look, go tell Aunt Rachel that we need her in here, Karlas upset, Ill hide out in the toilets and go in, get the booze out" Aimee explained to Holly and the others.

"But I'm not upset" Karla said honestly

"We know your not Karla, just pretend, its just so we can get something out of Miss Mason's case" Aleesha explained

"But, I can't" Karla said, starting to get worked up

"See Karla, your doing great" Michaela said, but holly and Danielle were starting to feel guilty about doing this to Karla.

Aimee ran to the toilets and Holly knocked on the door she seen her mother go into.

"Come in," Rachel called, and Holly entered.

"Hay Honey, is everything Ok" Rachel said

"Karla's a bit upset, can you come" Holly lied to her mother, who immedietly went to Karla.

"Karla, what's wrong" Rachel asked concern hinting in her voice

"She said she misses her Mum" Michaela explained

"Oh, Well you know its only a few days, and you'll see her so soon" Rachel explained, Karla was starting to calm down, it wasn't her Mum that was upsetting her, it was the lying, but she knew, everything would be OK, and once Karla had calmed down Rachel left.

Aimee had went into her Aunts room, and take her stowawayed contraband out, she hid in the toilets again till the coast was clear and went into her room.

"Party down on the beach tonight" Aimee said showing off the two bottles of vodka and something a little stronger.

"Aimee, that's drugs, we can't smoke that" Holly said

"Why not, its not like your new to it" Aimee replied back, getting a little fed up of her cousins scardy attitude.

"Yeah, but that was different" she explained

"Why" Michaela said "because you ate it, it was still drugs"

"Look, just hide it somewhere, you so know their going to do room inspections" Danielle said, and thy hit it all, the vodka poured into water bottles and the drugs into toiletry bags. They put the Vodka bottles right at the back under one of the beds and hid it behind empty suitcases, the contents of which were strawn across the floor.

"Ha, I'd love to see them try and search the place, they wont find anything here" Aleesha laughed.

They heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Aimee called and Rachel walked through the door.

"Girls, honestly, look at the mess of this place" Rachel scolded as she looked around and seen mountains of clothes and makeup all over the place.

"Karla, it's time for your medicine Rachel said as she handed her a pill and glass of water.

"Thanks Miss" she swallowed the pill with no objection.

"You have 15 minutes till lunch, I suggest you make a start on tidying this place up. Oh, and Holly, I want you in a bottom bunk" Rachel said which caused the others to laugh and Holly to go red.

"Why do you all think that I'm incapabale of sleeping on a top bunk"

"Because you are" Aimee replied, "you fell out on the cruise, and everyother time we've been away somewhere, just take the bottom and stop whining"

"My Mum said I have to sleep on the bottom too" Karla said "Michaela do you want the bed above?" she asked, which was obvious to everyone else since Danielle and Aleesha would be on the other one.

"Holly, just do as I say, I don't fancy having a hospital run in the middle of the night" Rachel said and left the girls in peace.

It was soon lunch time, they had their lunch before heading out to their first activity climbing and absailing.

They were split into 4 groups Rachel was with Phil, Aimee, Holly, Bolton, Paul and Karla and they were taken to a crag not far from the centre.

"For Fuck Sake, how the hell are we meant to fucking climb that" Bolton said, looking at the size, gradient and smoothness of the crag in front.

"Bolton, Language please" Rachel scolded.

"Miss there is no way I'm climbing that" Paul said

Holly laughed "Scared are we" she teased him, before the instructor started to talk.

"Everyone grab a harness" he said, They all got one and after instruction on how to put it on, they all geared up including Rachel.

"Aww, Miss, are you going to climb too?" Bolton asked.

"Well you hardly think I'm going to let you lot have all the fun" she replied and the instructor laughed, he thought Rachel had a brilliant relationship with her pupils, they respected her, but without them being intimidated by her.

The Instructor explained how to climb, and how to abseil back down, but the kids were all terrified, except Holly who had done it before, on several occasions.  
"So, who's first?" he asked the group

"How about one of the boys" Rachel said

"well not me" Phil replied  
"Nope not me either" Paul said  
"I ain't doing it" Bolton replied

"Oh, come on boys, don't be scared" Rachel said.

"Yeah, don't be scared" Aimee replied back

"OK Girls, lets show the boys how it's done then?" the instructor said "Who ever climbs to the top, gets a point"

"Fine, your on" Aimee said starting to get competitive, especially against her brother.

"Yeah, and Miss Mason should join your team, you'll need the help"

"Yeah, I think I will then" Rachel said enjoying the competition as well.

"And this little competition, I think we should keep it up all weekend, for our other activates too" the instructor said

"All right, bring it on" Bolton said starting to feel up for it, ready for the climb "I'll start, and I'll show you how it's done" he moved to the cliff, and tried to find somewhere to put his foot, the instructor pointed him in the right direction, and he started to climb, he got less than half way up before he was wanting back.

"I don't like it up here, I want down" he said

"Oh, Bolton your doing great" Rachel said

"Yeah come on Bolton it's easy" Holly called from the ground and laughing at the same time.

"Just wait till its your turn Mason" he called down, and Holly started to laugh, she knew she and her Mum would get to the top no problem, and Aimee and Phil had came with her.

The Instructor still didn't know that Holly was Rachel's daughter and the twins her niece and nephew, he thought Bolton had just said that to his head teacher.

"Oh, come on Bolton, all that boxing you have been doing, I'm sure you can manage the wall, you've done great so far" Rachel replied back to him.

"I can't Miss, I need down"

The instructor told him to lean back, which felt like the most unnatural thing to do, but he did it and was lowered down the cliff.

"All right who's next" the instructor said once Bolton was on firm terrain. "One of the girls I think"

"Holly, you go" Rachel said.

Holly was getting a little fed up of her Mum badgering her on this trip, about kissing Paul, sleeping on the bottom bunk and now forcing her to climb the wall before the other girls.

"Will you please stop telling me what to do" she griped in a teenage daughter fashion

"Oh, go on Holly" Karla said, "your so brave, Miss I don't want to do it".

Rachel didn't want to force Karla onto the cliff, but she knew that she could do it, so was trying to nudge her slightly to give it ago.

"Karla, Why don't you wait and see a couple of the others go" Rachel said

"Yeah, remember what your Mum said Karla, if you think you don't like something you have to try it at least twice more" Holly said, and Karla vowed that she would try it later.

"OK, I'll go now" Holly finally said, the rope was strapped to her, and she followed Bolton's trail up, and kept going within a minute or so she was right at the top"

"Wow, look at her go, she's like spiderman" Paul awed in amazement

"So boys, who's winning now" she called down before abseiling back to the ground.

Next up was Paul, who got higher than Bolton, but still didn't manage to get all the way up. Followed by Karla who after some encouragement, actually got fairly high up, well higher than Bolton anyway. Aimee was next and she too, got to the top although struggled a bit more than Holly, Phil went next and got all the way to the top, and finally Rachel climbed up, and got to the top.

"Wow, Miss Mason, you were amazing on that" Bolton said.

"So 3 – 1 to the girls then" Holly said taunting her boyfriend, his best friend and cousin.

"Oh just wait till the canoeing", Bolton said, "you'll lose the race"

"Bring it on" Aimee and Holly replied

They headed back to the centre for Lunch and were soon back out, this time with wet suits on.

They walked the short distance to the beech where there were canoes waiting for them to go out onto Loch Long.

Paul grabbed Hollys hand and pulled her behind a large rock and started to make out with her, their passion was growing and the had lost track of time, until Rachel and the instructor popped their heads round.

"That's enough you two" Rachel said sternly "were you not listening to what you were being told to do"

"Mmm, to Canoe, I've done it before its hardly rocket science" Holly said

"Enough holly" Rachel scolded, "now go and join the others"

They both walked over to where the others were getting ready to go into the canoe, which fit 3 each, and Rachel went into one with the instructor.

"Now, you have 10 minutes to practice, before we have our race, the winner gets 3 points" the instructor said.

"All right" Holly said, the most powerful stearer to the back"

"That's you Hols" Aimee said,

"And the next to the front" She replied

"Karla do you want to go to the front" Aimee said

"No, can you go, I'd like to be in the middle please" they got into their boats and after some quick tips from holly about steering off they went, the boys had no clue, and ended up going round in circles, it was soon time for the race and the girls won by a mile before they boys somehow managed to tip their boat over, they all ended up rather wet.

"Ha, 6 – 1 to us" the girls shouted at the boys, who were starting to get rather annoyed at themselves.

They headed back to the centre for dinner and then it would be free time.

"Paul" Holly said to him in a whisper on the bus "when we come down the beach tonight, do you fancy a wee walk, just us"

"Yeah, sounds brilliant, can't wait"

They had dinner before Rachel and Eddie instructed that as per the rules, they could go out so long as they stayed in the gardens, or play in the games room, but they had to be in their rooms for 10pm. So the kids all went off.

Holly found a spare bedroom where she and Paul sneaked too, they were making out on one of the beds, when Aimee finally knocked on the door.

"Allright you two love birds, its 10pm by the way, Aunt Rachel is looking for you", so Paul managed to sneak out the girls corridor, and Holly went to her room where her Mother was waiting.

"Holly its 10 past 10" Rachel scolded

"Sorry was just playing a game" Holly said as Rachel looked at her in suspicion.

"Well go get ready for bed, everyone else is" Holly got her stuff and came back into the room at twenty past ready for bed.

"Karla, heres your medicine" Rachel said, whilst handing her the pill, Holly went into her bed like everyone else was.

"Holly, your inhaler" Rachel said handing it to her daughter who took it and handed it back.

Rachel kissed Aimee on the head "Night Darling"

"Good Night Aunt Rachel"

And she leaned down to the bottom bunk and tucked her daughter in, like she sometimes still does. "Good Night baby" she kissed her head too, before leaving the room.

As soon as Rachel had left, everyone except Karla was out of bed and ready to head to the beach.

Holly was ready, she had pulled jeans on and a nice top, she done her make up and the girls got their supplies for the beach.

"Have you got matches or a lighter" Aimee asked Michaela, she pulled a box of matches out her pocket, before they quietly walked downstairs, the girls went out the fire exit first, followed by the boys who put a stick between the door and doorframe so the door would not shut over, but it was barley recognisible as being opened. The walked quietly to the beach.

Holly was holding Paul's hand whilst Bolton and Phil found some driftwood and started a fire which had blue and green flames instead of orange.

"Why are the flames that colour?" Bolton asked. Paul replied he always was the good one at science.

"It's because of the salt on the wood" he replied and Holly leaned back into his shoulders as she drank coke, she had decided that she didn't want to get drunk, but the temptation to smoke a joint was too high, so she took it in her mouth and smoked it, she started to cough, it wasn't something she had done before, and soon it was making her woozy.

"Holly, no, don't smoke anymore, I mean it, we need to get you to bed" Paul said concerned about his Girlfrind, he got up and managed to half carry, half drag her back to the building, they got in without being seen, and he took her into her room, got her into her pyjamas and put her to bed, all without waking Karla up, but on the way out, he bumped into Kim.

"Paul, why are you dressed and in the girls room" Kim asked sternly.

"I just wanted to say goodnight to Holly, that's all Miss"Paul made up, but she's asleep now.

"Say goodnight, is that all you were doing" Kim asked

"Well, we wouldn't be doing anything else, especially not with Karla in the room"

"Karla in the room? what about the other 4 girls in the room?" Kim asked, she knew something was wrong, and decided to get Rachel, and they could check.

"Paul, can you go to your room please, it's late" Kim said before heading back to Rachels room, she knocked the door.

Rachel was asleep, she heard her door being knocked, and jumped up, when she was away with students, she pulled her housecoat on and opened the door, her eyes still bleary.  
"Rachel I think we have a situation," Kim explained to Rachel about Paul being in the girls room and how we said that Karla was there without mentioning the others.

"All right Kim, I'll check my girls room, you check yours" Rachel said as she walked to the room her 6 girls were in. Kim knocked on the door that her 6 girls were in. No one answered either of them.

Rachel pushed the door open and could hear gentle snoring. She walked to the middle of the room and seen Karla was in her bed, as was Holly, but Holly she would normally wake up when someone knocked her door. "Oh well she thought, she must be exhausted after today", but she also noticed the other beds were all empty. She pulled the covers up over her daughter and left the room, meeting Kim outside.

"There's no one there Rachel" Kim said worriedly.

"Only Holly and Karla are in there, both sound asleep" Rachel said. "Go get dressed, I think they will be outside somewhere" Rachel said, she ran to her room, pulled on some clothes and ran to wake Eddie up.

"Rachel, whats wrong" Eddie said concerned

"The girls rooms, their empty only Karla and Holly are there" Rachel said and Eddie ran out to the boys rooms.

"Paul, he's the only one there, he's still awake"

Paul came out of the room, he now had his pyjamas on.

"Paul, where is everyone?" Rachel said

"You didn't hear it from me right"

"Fine, Paul, but where are they all"

"At the beach, Holly didn't want to go, so we stayed here" he replied not wanting to drop himself or his girlfriend in it.

"All fight, go back to bed" Rachel told him, and Tom came out of his room after hearing the commotion.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

"The kids, their all away, only Paul, Holly and Karla are here" Kim explained.

"Tom, Kim, you stay here, we can't leave the 3 that are here, Eddie, get dressed and come with me,"

Eddie went into his room, got changed and he and Rachel left the centre.

"I'm furious at them" Rachel said as she walked quickly with Eddie at her side.

Eddie took her hand "Rachel, calm down", they both stopped and he hugged her, "don't worry, everything will be Ok", he bent down a little and kissed her, this did relax her as she melted into his kiss.

"Eddie," Rachel said composing herself "We need to go" they pulled apart and walked towards the beach and soon seen the smoke from the fire.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS" Eddie bellowed at the 21 kids on the beach.

Suddenly everyone froze on the spot.

"Right, get this place cleared up, all those bottles and cans in the bags" Rachel said pointing to the plastic bags they had brought the stuff down in.

"And get this fire out" she added

"Mm, how do we do that" Bolton asked he was rather drunk.

Rachel threw him her strict look, and he immedietly started to help tidy up and Eddie threw some sand on the fire and it extinguished. Once they were statisfied all the rubbish was gone Rachel looked at the kids in front of them, most of them drunk.

"Get back to the centre, and go into the Dining room" Rachel said, as everyone started to walk back. Aimee was dawdling at the back hoping that Holly was OK.

"Aimee, hurry up please" Rachel said firmly to her niece. Aimee waked a bit faster and cut up to where her Aunt was.

"Aunt Rachel, I'm sorry" Aimee said

"Sorry, you'll be more than sorry young lady, now get in there with everyone else"

Kim and Tom were waiting in the dinning room with water for the children, they assumed they would be needing it.

The Children all went into the Dining room and Sat down.

"Do you know how disappointed we are in all of you!!" Rachel said as she noticed the kids all dipping their heads, not one of them looked at her.

"Do you remember what I said about if you misbehave you will be grounded?" She added

"What Miss, you can't do that, its not fair" Michaela said.

"QUIET" Rachel roared at her. "I can do it, and it would be perfectly fair on you, but not on the others, who have been in no trouble"

Kim and Tom gave them all a glass of water.  
"So what you going to do then?" Aimee asked

"I'll be informing all of your parents for a start, and those of you who fail a breath test will not be going onto quad bikes tomorrow" Rachel said.

The boys all groaned, they really wanted to go biking, it was the activity they had all been looking forward to.

"How are you going to do a breath test?" Bolton asked.

"Then centre had lots of them, everyone gets tested before they go on to a motorised vehicle" Eddie explained

"you can't force us" Michaela said.

"Well I have your parents consent, it was written into the consent forms, and no one will be going onto the bikes without one, and if there is so much as a trace of alcohol on your breath you won't be going on to one, do I make myself clear"

The room was silent.

"I SAID, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes miss," the kids mumbled

"It's 3 Am, now get to bed, and I'll see you all for breakfast at 7Am, don't be late now"

Aimee , Danielle, Aleesha and Michaela went to their room.

"Your stupid little cousin, grassed us up" Michaela said

"No, Holly wouldn't you seen the state of her, she could hardly talk" Aimee said

"Yeah well, she should be in trouble too" Michaela said

"Oh come on, if Aunt Rachel finds out about Holly, she'll go off on one, and know that we all had drugs too, best to leave it" Aimee explained.

Rachel walked back to her room, and bumped into the girls on their way.

"How did you find us Aunt Rachel" Aimee asked

" You were not as smart as you thought, the stick in the fire exit, come on girls, and honestly, do you think we were not going to check up on you all" Rachel said.

"So you checked up on us and the rooms were empty"

"Not quiet, Miss Campbell checked the other girls room first and when that was empty well I checked yours, Holly and Karla were fast asleep, now enough questions, go get ready for bed"

"See, it wasn't Holly," Aimee explained, "now please don't tell on us, it will only get us into more trouble honestly"

The girls got ready for bed. Karla and Holly had both woke up by now.

"Aimee, how was the rest of the party" Holly asked she felt better and was now a bit more like herself.

"Good, till we got Busted, Aunt Rachel and Eddie went off their head, but don't worry, they caught us after you were here in bed, they don't think you came"

Suddenly their was a knock at their door "Come in" the girls called, they were now in their own beds.

"We all in bed" Rachel asked

"Duh, obviously" Michaela said

"Enough Michaela, now go to sleep its late, if any of you start to feel sick please try and make it to the bathroom, or come and get me"

"Mum, I don't feel very well, I have a sore head" Rachel touched her daughters head, her temp was OK.

"Do you to come into my room tonight"

"No, Mum, I'll be OK here"

Rachel kissed Holly and Aimee again, before leaving the room and going to bed herself.

Holly woke up the next morning quiet early, she was feeling better, and went for a shower, she noticed Karla was already awake and Dressed.

"Hay Karla, your up early" Holly commented as she peeked outside to see the weather.

"It's raining" Karla said

"Yeah, well, we are in Scotland, what do we expect"

Holly got dressed after her shower and noticed that everyone else was still asleep. She glanced at her watch 7.05, "we better go to Breakfast Karla, its 5 past already" Karla didn't like being late and left to the Dining room, a little surprised that no one was awake.

Holly climbed up to her cousins bunk "Aimee, you better get up, it's late" she said to her older cousin who groaned and closed her eyes again.

"Fine" Holly said to herself and went to the Dining room where Rachel had just given Karla her pills.

"Holly, where is everyone?" Eddie asked.

"In bed" she replied honestly , well that's where they were. Rachel came over as she noticed her daughter entre.

"Good Morning honey" she said as she kissed her head gently.

"Morning Mum" Holly said as she sat next to Karla, "are you looking forward to quadbiking later?" Holly asked Karla.

"Not really, it's the one thing I really don't want to do" Karla replied as she ate her last spoonful of Cornflakes.

"Oh, well you know they won't let us do anything dangerous, and you'll have a helmet on" Holly tried to reassure her just as Paul came in and sat at their table.

"The lads are all still asleep except Phil, hes nearly ready" Paul said as he poured a glass of juice, and Rachel and Eddie came over to their table.

"Paul, are the others in your room up yet" Eddie asked

"Em, No Sir, their still asleep, except Phil" he replied back

"Holly, the girls in your room?" Rachel asked

"Still sleeping too Mum" she replied.

"Right, give them 10 more minutes" Rachel said to Eddie before the 2 adults walked to the table they were sat at, and Karla left to go to the bathroom.

"Paul, I think we should tell Mum we were there, I mean before someone else does" Holly said

"No, are you daft, Why, we got away with it"

"But, my Mum, she has a way of finding these things out, trust me we should tell her"

"Fine, tell her, but please not about you smoking, we were there, and you didn't feel well and we came back early, leave it at that"

"We should tell her, and Eddie, not just me, tell them I have a sore head, I said that last night."

"Holly, your Mum shes scary when she's angry and Mr Lawson, well he's worse"

"Fine, I'll do it myself" Holly said and she stood up and left the table.

She walked over to the table the teachers were at.

"Mum, can I talk to you, its about last night" Holly said timidly.

Rachel looked at her, and glanced at the table, Phil had just came in and Paul had left.

"What about last night?" Rachel asked firmly, she had an idea her daughter was not completely innocent in last nights debacle.

"Well, I was there, I mean at the beach, with Paul" she confessed.

"Thank you for confessing, but you know how serious this is," Rachel said.

"I'm Sorry Mum" Hollys head fell, she hated to make her Mum angry, but was glad it was off her shoulders.

"Go to my room, I'll be there in a few minutes"

Holly left the table before Eddie spoke to the other teachers "well that puts a new spin on things, Kim seeing Paul in the girls rooms, you don't think that Holly was drunk and he had to carry her home"

"I don't know Eddie, she doesn't seem hungover, and she does get bad migraines at times, remember she had one last year she was off school for 3 days"

"Yeah, Rachel I remember, it was just a theory" Eddie said

"I know, I'm sorry" Rachel said

"Well, we'll find out when she is breathalysed, won't we, for the Quad bikes" Kim said, and the teachers agreed.

"I'm going to talk to Holly, Eddie can you talk to Paul,?" Rachel asked

"Ahh," Tom said, "Divide and conquer"

"Something like that" she said as she took a drink of her tea and left for her bedroom where her daughter was waiting.

Rachel turned the knob of her door and walked through Holly was sitting on her Mum's bed.

"All right Young Lady explain?" Rachel said

"Everyone was going, and my head got sore once we were there, so Paul brought me home and made sure I went to bed, that's it"

"OK, but like everyone else, you will be breathalysed before going on the bikes and if there is even the slightest hint that you have been drinking, you'll be in trouble"

"Mum, I swear, I wasn't drinking"

"Good, now your inhaler" Rachel said passing her the medicine, and then they went to get the others wakened.

Rachel and Holly went into the girls room, Karla was dressed and ready with her shoes and coat on, the others were all in bed. Holly sat on her bed and put her shoes on, she wanted out before her Mum shouted, she knew what was coming.

"Come on Karla, lets go" Holly said and they made their way out to the TV area between the boys and girls rooms. Holly could hear Eddie shouting, and could faintly make out her boyfriend apologising, before Paul left his room. She looked down that corridor and seen them.

"Holly" Eddie said "Where is your Mother?"

"Shes wakening everyone up"

"When you see her can you tell her I want a word with her?"

"Yes Sir" .

Meanwhile in the Girls room Rachel pulled the Curtains wide, she turned the lights on before saying a word.

"Girls it's 8pm we are supposed to be up and ready my now" she said in her normal tone of voice, no one even stirred. "GIRLS, WAKE UP" Rachel said louder this time, still no one was wakening, they all turned in their beds muttering, but none of them made an effort to wake up. So Rachel pulled the covers off Aimee's bed.

"AIMEE, UP NOW" she rolled over before finally opening her eyes

"Can't I just stay in bed"

"No, you can not, now I'll go to the bathroom, get some water if you prefer," that was the threat that she needed, she was awake and out of her bed in seconds. "The rest of you have 20 minutes, if your not ready, then you will be staying in your room for the remainder of the day"

Aimee got ready, and Holly walked back along to the room, just as her mother came out.

"Mum, Mr Lawson wants to see you" she said, and Rachel headed off or Eddies room.

Holly managed to wake the others up, before sneaking into her Mum's room for a go on her hair straightners, and they were all ready soon enough.

Rachel met Eddie in his room.

"Hello beautiful," he said as she came in and pushed her onto his bed, they started making out. "Eddie, these beds are really uncomfortable" she said.

"I know, a big boy like me has little room in them" he laughed to himself as Rachel started the kiss up again.

All the kids were waiting downstairs. They were late as it was and Eddie and Rachel were no where to be seen.

"I'll go get them Miss" Holly said to Kim, "I think I know where they are, and she ran off", she knew they were in Eddies room, and she knew which one it was she had heard him mention the name to her mother before, she knocked on the door.

Rachel and Eddie were still making out, Rachel's shirt was off, her hair messed, and Eddies shirt undone. They suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"God, I hope that's not Kim or Tom" Rachel whispered, knowing there was no where to hide.

"Who is it?" Eddie called.

"It's Holly, Mum I know your in there can I come in"

"Yeah", Rachel shouted, her bra now on but her top not quiet, Eddie was quicker off the mark his top was back on.

Holly opened the door "Eww, Mum, you might have finished getting dressed first"

"We didn't do anything Holly, do you think we could, I mean the size of those beds" Rachel said.

"Ew, TMI, and I know, I mean Paul and I hardly fit in……oops" what had she just said, she had just admitted to her Mum and Eddie that she and Paul had been in one of those Beds together.

"Oops indeed Young lady" Rachel said.

Eddie looked at Rachel "This is awkward" he thought to himself as he shifted uncomfortably. Holly looked at her Mum, she knew what was going to happen, she knew for a while it would be coming soon anyway, but not now.

"Holly, you and I need to have a little talk" Rachel said as Holly groaned.

"Em Rachel, everyone's waiting on us" Eddie said, he just wanted out the room, this was embarrassing for him and for Holly.

"Yeah, Mum we need to go" Holly said as she edged her way out the room, her face a little flushed.

Holly ran downstairs practically into Kim.

"Did you find them Holly?" Kim asked

"Em Yeah Miss, they are coming" Holly said as she ran to Paul.

"We're going to be in trouble, I just said something stupid and Mum knows we were together in that room last night"

"Holly, what did you say"

"I don't know, something about us fitting into a bed, she's going to go mental"

Rachel and Eddie came downstairs, and they got on their way to the quad tracks.

The Instructor started to brethalyse the Kids, all failing at the moment, until it was Karla's turn, she of course passed and was handed a helmet. She nervously walked towards a bike and stood next to it. A few others failed until Holly took hers and passed, Rachel was slightly relieved that she had passed, at least that was one thing she hadn't lied about. She got a helmet and stood next to Karla. Finally Paul was last and he passed too.

"I can't believe that out of 24 of you, only 3 passed a breath test, now the rest of you can go back to the centre, go straight to the dining room, you can spend the morning in there!" Eddie said angrily.

Rachel walked over to the other 3 who had passed the test.

"See, told you I wasn't drinking last night" Holly said

"Yes, very good Holly"

"Miss" Karla said to Rachel "I don't want to go on the bikes"

"OK Karla, if your really sure, you don't have to, and you two, you can just go in with everyone else, since your not completely innocent in lasts night party"

"Yes Miss" Paul said, embarrassed to look at Rachel.

"Karla, what do you want to do today before Lucnh"

"Hm, I'd like to draw Miss".

Rachel took Karla out to a table in the games room which overlooked the Loch, where she drew the Loch, and told Paul and Holly to go into the Dining Room, where Eddie was just about to start his lecture.

"We, are furious, with you all, when we take you out of school we expect you to Behave" Eddie said as Rachel came into the Room and Michaela started to laugh.

"Michaela do you find the funny, because I don't in the slightest" Rachel said.

"You have all really let me down, and not just that you have let the school down, your school, which you should all be proud of, now until Lunch, you can all sit in here, and I don't want to hear a word from any of you"

Rachel turned to Eddie, Tom and Kim "I think an hour should do them, Eddie can you check on Karla, and I want to take Holly out and have that chat with her"

Eddie left to makesure Karla was OK and Rachel walked to where Holly was.

"Holly, a word please" Rachel said, Danielle who was next to her looked at her in a compassionate way, everyone could tell Rachel was in a bad mood.

Holly followed her Mother out of the room.

"Mum, we don't really need to do this, honestly" Holly said as Rachel quickly walked to her bedroom and opened the door.

"In you go, and Holly we do need to do this, its long overdue"

Holly sighed and went in, she sat on the bed and sighed again.

"Come on, enough huffing and puffing, I'm not going to torture you, I just want to know what went on between you and Paul"

"Fine, it was last night, we were in the empty room next to Miss Campbells, we didn't do anything though"

"Was this after the beach?"

"No Mum, it was before, remember when I was late into the room before lightsout"

"And you and Paul, did you…"

Holly interrupted her Mother "Mum, we didn't do anything, why won't you believe me, I'm not like you, I don't shag everyone in site" Rachels face fell, she thought her and Holly were over that. "Look I'm sorry, that wasn't what I meant to say"

"Honey, what happened in my past, I don't want you to make the same mistakes again"

"I won't and Mum you have nothing to worry about, Paul and I, We haven't had sex"

"Holly, how far have you and Paul went"

Holly was embarrassed, how could she tell her Mum that he had touched her, although they hadn't had sex she was sure she had went further than what her Mother would have wanted her too. Rachel could sense she was nervous.

"Darling, I won't be angry with you, I just want to make sure the we talk, you know you can tell me anything"

"We've Made out, and well maybe we've touched each other a bit" Holly closed her eyes and looked away from Rachel, she was embarrassed and wanted to stop talking about it, but Rachel was going to ask her more, she could tell.

Rachel put her hand on her daughters shoulder to reassure her. "Where have you touched each other?"

"Mum, do we really have to do this, I don't ask about what you and Eddie get up to"

"Well that's a bit different isn't it, and if you wanted to ask me, then you can"

"Eugh, No, I don't want to know what the pair of you get up to, that's gross"

"OK Holly, but I'm asking you about you and Paul, you can tall me honey"

"Fine, look, everything is from the waist up OK, we both no that we're not ready to have sex yet, now, can we just leave it"

Rachel knew not to push this any further, she was glad that Holly had been honest, and she knew that what she said was the truth, and to be honest, she was happy her daughter was still a virgin,

"OK, that's it, but Holly, you know you can come to me for whatever you want, and I mean this, when you are ready please come and talk to me first"

"I will Mum, I promise"

Holly hugged her Mum glad that the talk was over with.

"OK, now off you go back to the Dining room with everyone else" Rachel said

"Mum, do I have to, it will be well boring"

"Em, yeah, you were at that party too, don't think you'll be getting off with it, now off you go"

Holly left her Mum's room and met Eddie on the way back, he had just left Karla.

"Where are you off to?" Eddie asked her

"Back to the Dining room, Mum's in her room on her own if you want to go see her, I'm sure she would like that" Holly said with a little smile. She was glad that her Mum had found Eddie, she knew he would never replace her Father, but he was the first man she had been with since her Father died, and well, maybe her Mum did deserve to love again.

"Em, Thanks" Eddie said not sure what to make of Holly's remark, but as she went to the Dining room, Eddie turned around to Rachel's room.

Holly arrived back in the Dining room, and Kim noticed her.

"Holly have a seat, and no talking" Kim said as Holly sat down and glance at the clock, was she really only with her Mum for 10 minutes, still 50 to go.

Rachel started to get change her top, she had spilled coffee all down her top as she heard the door creak open, assuming it was just Holly she continued to pull the top of.

"Well well Miss Mason, seems like I came at the right time" Eddie said as he pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms up and taking her mouth in his. Rachel was in Heaven as Eddies tongue explored her mouth. The moved over to the desk in the room and Eddie sat Rachel upon it, she wrapped her legs around his waste as their kiss continued Eddie found the strap of her bra and unfastened it, Rachel moved her arms to rid herself of it as she was pushed down onto the desk and climbed on top of her. They continued to kiss as their hands explored each others body, Eddie loved Rachel's curves, she had an amazing body, even though she didn't think so. Rachel undid Edde's best, and he pulled her clothes off hurriedly until they were both naked.

Rachel moaned as they were making out whilst Eddie slipped into her, he was surprised by how well they fit with one another.

"That was nice" Rachel said.

"Yeah, it was" Eddie agreed as he began to tickle her, She started to giggle.

"Although, it would have been nicer if it were in a nice big double bed" Rachel joked

"Yeah, I agree, a desk, that's a new one for me" Eddie said, Rachel laughed

"Well Mr Lawson, there's a first time for everything" she joked. Rachel glanced at the clock. "We better go, their hours up in 5 minutes," Rachel said pulling her clothes back on.

"I'll need to wait here for a bit first, cool off a bit" Eddie said, Rachel understood and laughed.

"I'm glad I have that effect on you Mr Lawson" she whispered to his ear and left.

Rachel left the room, fixing her hair on the way and walked into the room.

"All right Boys and Girls, time's up, and I hope that will be the end of this bad behaviour" Rachel said. "Now, lets enjoy the rest of this trip, shall we, now, go get changed for canyoning and then back here for Lunch" She added in a slightly better mood than before.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone went off to get Changed, they met back downstairs for Lunch, and were soon ready to go out, they had their wet suits on and walked out to the two minibus's, they got into them and drove to a river with a bridge over it.

"All right my group, we will go first" the instructor said to Rachels group, he handed then all harnesses, "Miss Mason, will you be joining us" he asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't be wearing this unflattering suit for nothing" he handed her a harness too.

"Now, what I want you to do, is to Abseil down this bridge and into the water" he called "So, who's up first" No one would do it, everyone was terrified.

"Ok, I'll go" Rachel said, just to show the kids their was nothing to be scared of, and if she did it , there was no reason why the other couldn't. A couple of seconds later she was down and in the extremely cold river.

"Is it Cold?" Holly called.

"Yeah, freezing, now whos next"

"I'll go" holly said and a couple of seconds later she was joining her mother in the ice water. Karla braved it and came next, she felt so glad that she had done it, and finally Aimee came in, the boys were still terrified.

"Come on boys" Rachel said, "if we can all do it you can too"

"Fine" Phil said and followed the rest down, Paul and Bolton finally did it too.

The instructor whispered to Rachel "Do they know they are going to be going down that Waterfall next"

"I don't think so, lets just keep going" Rachel suggested.

"Right, now, what I want you all to do is to get a kayak, and go down this rapid"

"No way" Bolton and Paul cried

"Oh come on, stop being such a wimp" Holly said teasingly to her boyfriend.

"Fine, you do it first" he said and Holly swam over the the Kayak "Ill go first" she said as she climbed in and off she went. She was half way down when it happened, it capsized, she tried to grab onto a rock, which she managed, but it was so cold and for a few seconds she couldn't breath. She finally inhaled a sharp breath, and looked round to her Mother who had tried to get down, but the water was too deep, the instructor had managed to get there from the other side.

"Are you Ok" he asked her.

"Yeah fine, how can I get out thought"

"All right,you need to climb out, it's a bit of a climb, but you'll be fine" he clipped a rope to her and she climbed out the River embankment.

"How do I get back in" Holly asked

"Either Climb in downstream from the rapid, or you can go back in via the bridge and come down the rapid again"

"Downstream" she said not wanting to go down the rapid again.

"Miss" Paul said, "how do we make sure that we don't do that?" he asked

"It just happens sometimes Paul"

"Well it ain't happening to me" Bolton said, I ain't going down"

"Bolton, the only way out is to go down, or climb up that bridge or down the rapid" Rachel said as Bolton groaned, he didn't want to admit he was scared, so he'd have to do it.

Everyone else managed to get safely to the other side without incident. Now it was time for Abseiling down the waterfall.

Rachel arrived lastly at the other side of the rapid.

"Are you OK" she said to her daughter whilst putting an arm around her.

"I'm fine, just a bit cold, but I'm guessing that once we abseil down the waterfall, your all going to be just as wet as me"

"Holly, how did you know about the waterfall?" Rachel asked

"Oh come on, you don't think I was going to say I would do canoyning, and not look it up first, I knew exactly what I was getting myself in for, but if an old person like you can do it, then I can too"

"Ohi, enough of the old" Rachel said to her daughter who smiled back.

The instructor quickly told the kids what they would be doing, Paul and Bolton were terrifed, they wanted them to abseil, down a waterfall, no way, it was bad enough abseiling down a dry wall.

"No way Man, I'm not doing that, get me out of here now" Bolton said

"Oh come on Bolton, your such a wimp, it's not that bad" Holly said

Rachel was more concerned for Karla, who looked a bit scared.

"Karla, it's going to be OK" Rachel reassured her "It's really safe, and just exactly like what you done earlier".

The Instructor could sense Karla's fear as well.

"Right, I want a brave person to go down first, so who's it going to be" he asked, no one volunteered. Rachel walked over to her daughter, who she was sure was the most experience abseiler out of them all.

"Honey, can you go first, I want someone down there to help Karla when shes down, if I'm up here and your down there I think it will help her"

"Fine" Holly shouted "I'll go first" so she did, she had a rope attached to her, and she walked backwards, her feet to the the edge and she leant back, still holding onto the rope, she gently lowered herself to the ground, but at the same time the rush of water was all she could hear. She couldn't look up, or the water would pour into her eyes, so she stared down. The rocks under her feet were slippery and she lost her footing, but she kept going, and soon enough she reached the bottom, she unclipped her Rope which went back up to the top and swam over to the edge to wait for the next person.

"Karla, you go now" Rachel said, she knew if she was scared it was better to get it over with, so she did. She walked backwards and got to the edge, but suddenly cried out. "I don't like it" she said "It's too noisy".

"It's OK Karla, I'm at the bottom, just lean back and walk, like last time" Holly shouted loudly from the bottom to get over the sound of roaring water.

"Your doing brilliantly Karla, and look, theirs Miss Campbell on that bridge taking your photo"

Karla closed her eyes and leaned back, she slowly, very slowly walked down to the bottom.

"That's you, at the bottom, well done" Holly said as she went over to unclip Karla and they swam over to the Edge. Soon everyone else done it, except Bolton, who was just refusing.

The Instructor shouted down that he would have to get carried out of the River and he did, Bolton walked over to the edge where someone attached a rope to his harness and pulled him out of the River.

"Aww Man," Bolton said "you lot are fearless"

"I can't believe you were scared" Paul said to Botlon

"Me, scared Nah, just didn't want to do it" Bolton said and Rachel chuckled to herself.

They all got handed some towels and went back in the bus to the Centre.

After going and having showers, washing their hair and so on they were all ready for dinner, they were all starving and ate quickly.

One of the instructors came into the Dining Room There are some Dolphins in the loch, if anyone wants to go and see them later. Holly did she loved Dolphins, so soon the entire class and teachers were out watching them. Slowly the group got smaller and smaller until only Holly was left. She loved the water, and she loved Dolphins, so she sat and enjoyed it.

The rest of the kids were in the Games room. "I know" Bolton said "lets play dares".

Some people groaned, and others cheered and it wasn't long before they were all playing.

Holly was still outside, she was thinking about lots of things and glad of the space away from her boyfriend, Cousins, Mother and Teachers. She sat on the sand looking out to the loch.

Everyone else was in the games room playing dares, while the teachers were all else where. Kim had gone for a sleep, her head was sore, Tom was outside on the phone checking up on Chlo, and Rachel and Eddie, they had disappeared somewhere, no one had any idea where they had disappeared too.

Holly came in and went into her mothers room, she knew she had hair straightners there, so she started to style her hair.

"All right, first dare" Bolton said "Aleesha go outside and run into the sea"

"No way Bolton, I'm not doing that" Aleesha said.

"you have to, it's a dare" Paul reminded her, and she got up and went outside and ran into the sea and back out, she was drenched before she came back into the building.

"Right Bolton," Aleesha said "It's your turn, I dare you, to get some of our clothes, put them on, and run around down the street where the houses are and shout Im gay Im gay"

"What, no chance, I'm not Gay"

"no one is saying you are Bolton, but it's a dare, you have to do it" Paul said.

"Right, fine" Bolton said as Danielle and Aleesha ran to their room to get some clothes for him, Botlon put the dress on and ran out the building into the street, shouting as the girls snapped some photos and got a video of him.

He arrived back and took the clothes off and sat back down.

"Right Paul, your turn, you have to kiss Tasha Lefton" Bolton said.

"I can't do that, what about Holly?"

"It's a dare Paul, you have to do it" Bolton repeated Pauls earlier words.

"No, he doesn't" Aimee and Phil both said.

"Fine" he said as he started to kiss her, it was a good kiss, but it wasn't his Holly, he loved his holly and this was jus some girl, he was hating it.

"Right, I think you should stop now" Philip said

Paul pulled away from Tasha, "can we please not tell Holly everyone" he asked

"What, no way, he kissed someone else, I'm telling her" Philip said

"What Phil, not don't" Aimee said, it was just a kiss, and you don't want to upset her, do you.

"But, look, they have filmed it" Phil pointed over to some girls, "she's going to find out"

Aimee knew he was right, and they thought they should tell her when they see her.

"Right Philbo, your turn" Danielle said

"Right, what am I don't then, streaking down the corridor or something" he joked

"Em no, gross" Aimee said "I haven't seen you naked since we were like 5 let's keep it that way"

"No, I think you should do an impersonation of Mr Clarkson, very loudly on that table" Danielle said as she noticed Mr Clarkson on his way in.

"Fine" Phil said standing on the table "My names Tom, and I love Woman, not just any Woman, but Woman who work at school. First there was Lorna, she died, then there was Izzie, she died too, and then there was lovely Miss Shakelton, now what happened to her"

"ENOUGH" Tom shouted "You, come with me" Tom said to Phil "the rest of you get to bed".

Phil followed Tom "What they hell was that all about" Tom asked

"Sorry Sir, it was a dare" Philip said as they walked into Rachel.

"Tom is everything OK" Rachel asked.

"The Kids, they were playing dares, this one was pretending to be me, going on about Izzie and Lorna dying and wondering where Davina was"

"Look, I'm Sorry all right" Phil said worriedly.

"Phil, you come with me, I'm Sorry Tom"

Philip followed Rachel "Where are we going Aunt Rachel?"

"To my room to have a chat" she replied

Rachel opened her room door to find Holly there, with hair straightners on.

"Mum, I was just, em" Holly said before Rachel interrupted her.

"You what, just thought you would break the rules and use hair straightners"

"Yeah Mum, cos your doing it, and you weren't supposed to use them either, one of the Centre rules" Holly said

"Fine, but this is your last time using them" Rachel warned, now off you go, Philip and I need to have a chat" Rachel said.

"Rachel, please, I didn't really do anything, just a stupid dare"

"Its not what you did Philip, but what you said, now tomorrow please apologise to Mr Clarkson tomorrow, off you go"

Philip left and found Holly outside.

"Holly have you seen Paul?" Philip asked

"No, not in ages, why"

"Look, it was just a dare, but I think you should find out, Paul kissed Tasha"

"Oh Philip are you sure"

"Yeah, he did it, look ask anyone else if you don't believe me"

Holly looked and seen Paul coming into the room.

"So, is it True, did you kiss that slag" Holly said to Paul

Eddie could hear the commotion outside and came into the room.

"What's going on" Eddie asked as Holly started to cry and ran to him.

"Holly, what's wrong" Eddie asked her.

"Paul, he kissed someone else" she said starting to cry.

"I didn't mean it, Holly please talk to me" Paul said

"No, just leave me" she screamed and ran into her room.

"Please Holly" Paul shouted running after her.

"Ah, No you don't" Eddie said "she doesn't want to talk to you, you heard what she said" He blocked Paul from going into the girls corridor.

"But, I love her" he said, he was visibly upset, he never meant for this to happen, and he knew exactly who was to blame.

"Well you should have thought about that before getting off with her" Philip reminded, although Paul didn't need reminding.

"Look Paul, I'm pretty sure that Holly likes you, but she is upset, and the best thing you could do is give her some time to cool off, besides its time for you all to be getting ready for bed, so off you both go" Eddie said and pointed the 2 of them through to their own rooms.

Holly ran into her bedroom, she as angry and slammed the door shut.

"Oh, I take it you heard about Paul and Tasha" Aimee said

"And what, were none of you going to tell me" Holly said angrily.

"I haven't seen you yet" Aimee said "But I know your upset, and if its any consolation, he didn't want to do it".

Holly was trying her hardest not to cry, she didn't want them to know she was upset, but she just wanted them to leave her be, but no, they were all going on giving their own pieces of wisdom.

"You should dump him" Michaela said

"Yeah, I mean he's an idiot" Danielle said

"Come on, it's Tasha, which boy wouldn't shes so hot" Aleesha said.

Eddie walked through the girls corridor and knocked on Rachels room door.

"Come in" she called expecting it to be one of the girls, although she was pleasantly surprised when she seen Eddie come in"

"Are you back for more" Rachel said laughing as she kissed him.

"Rachel, I'm here about Holly"

"What, why is she Ok" Rachel asked concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine, but Paul, he kissed Tasha Lefton, and I think she is a little upset"

"He did what, I warned him not to hurt her, why the hell did he do that, and with that little slapper" Rachel said

"Rachel, that doesn't sound like you to judge a student"

"I know, I don't mean it, I'm just angry, I better go see if shes OK, Thanks Eddie".

Rachel left her room, she needed to check on the girls anyway, give Holly and Karla their medicine. She knocked on their door and waited till they said she could come in. She immediately turned round to her daughters bed, she was pale and could tell she was upset. Rachel sat on her bed and Holly threw her arms around her, she couldn't keep the tears back now.

"Mum, Paul he …."

"I know honey, you go through to my room, I'll be there soon" Rachel said, and Holly left her bedroom taking her duvet with her.

"Shes really sad Miss" Karla said as Rachel handed her, her medicine.

"Yeah, she is" Rachel replied.

"Pauls a dweeb" Aimee said

"All right honey, that's enough, now time for lights out"

Rachel kissed Aimee and turned the lights out before leaving the room. She went into her room and found Aimee on the bed opposite the one her Mother had been using.

"Mum, why did he do it, am I not good enough for him" Holly said.

"Oh Darling, you are good enough for him, too good for him"

"Are you glad we split up?"

"No, and have you split up yet?" Rachel asked

"I don't know, what should I do, I still Love him" Holly sighed, she was so confused.

"I think you need to talk to him, find out what happened" Rachel said.

"Mum, Dad, he had an affair didn't he?" Holly asked, she had heard people talking about it before, and could vaguely remember the arguments, even remembered Aunt Mel being at her house all the time when her Mum was out.

"Who told you that?" Rachel asked, she had always try to hide this from her daughter

"I just remember some stuff, that's all, I remember you and Dad arguing, and Aunt Mel was at our house all the time. He had an affair with her didn't he"

"Yes Holly, he did, I didn't find out about it for a long time and when I did, well I took him back"

"But he did it again, didn't he?"

"Yes he did, but no matter what your Dad did, he loved you"

"Mum to Philip and Aimee know?"

"No, and right now I don't think they need to do they" Rachel said

"Well, it's the truth, lies and secrets always come out, surely it's better to tell them"

"OK, but honey lets do it at home, at least OK, now you and Paul, you know I do believe that he is actually very sorry, and I'm certain that this is a one off, I think he really does love you"

"So, I should give him a second chance"

"That's your decision, have a sleep and try and think about it, now close your eyes and go to sleep"

Holly shut her eyes, but something was niggling at the back of her mind.

"Mum are you awake" Holly whispered not wanting to wake her mum up, but hoping she was still asleep, there was something she wasn't quiet getting. She took her locket off and looked at the photo inside, it was her Dad. Now everything was clear. Rachel stirred in her sleep, still in a deep sleep so Holly crept out of the room and into her own room, she seen Aimee sleeping she too was sound, she grabbed her phone.

"Meet me in the games room, we need to talk" she sent, she felt her phone vibrate instantaneously and looked at the reply. "On my way XX"

Holly crept out of the room, down the corridor to the TV room where she met Paul coming out of they boys corridor.

"Hay" he whispered, they were still very close to the bedrooms.

"Lets go downstairs where no one can hear us" Holly said and Paul followed behind. They got to the games room and Holly sat on the couch with Paul next to her.

"Look Holly, I'm really really sorry, about what happened" he said, Holly could tell he was upset, he was actually sorry for what he had done.

"Paul, do you love me, I love you, I really do, that's why I'm so upset, I mean if I didn't really love you, then I wouldn't really care, but I do love you"

"So, are we Ok" he asked

"No, we are not OK, promise me, you won't do it again, I mean really promise me"

"I won't it was just Bolton and his stupid dare, I don't know why he asked me to do that anyway"

"Cos he's an idiot, and you, your as bad for doing what he tells you" Holly said

"Yeah, whenever we are in trouble, its always him that causes it" Paul admitted.

"Well, doesn't that tell you something, anyway I'm not going to tell you who your friends can be, but you do owe me some sucking up I think presents maybe, dinner, movies, you know the score"

"Yeah, whatever, I'll do anything"

"Anything, Can I have a good night kiss then, and make it a good one" Holly said

Paul moved towards here and kissed her, it was a good one all right.

Rachel woke up, she looked over to Holly's bed, there was no one there, she got up and went into the girls room, they were all fast asleep, but Holly was not there. So Rachel went down stairs, it was quiet, but the lights were on in the games room, and there she was with Paul, kissing him, she smiled glad they had made up, but at the same time they were supposed to be in bed.

"Ahm" Rachel said so they knew she was there.

"Mum, I just wanted to talk to him, and we've sorted things" Holly said

"I'm glad" Rachel said "but, its late, so off you both go to bed" Rachel said and Holly followed her Mum up to her room.

"Mum, you know Dad and Aunt Mel, when did they have an affair?" Holly asked

"Darling it was a long time ago, and it's late, now go to bed" Rachel said, she didn't want to talk about Mel and Rupert, she knew what Holly was getting at, and yes she had though the same, she still didn't know the answer and liked it that way.

Holly went to sleep and the next morning they had to pack, they were all going home. Holly went through to her room and started to pack her case, Rachel did the same and it wasn't long before Eddie was packed and in Rachels room again.

"So, how's?" Holly he asked.

"She's made up with Paul, but theres something else, Eddie, if I tell you, will you promise not to say anything at least yet"

Eddie could tell she was upset, there was something annoying her.

"What's wrong, come on you can tell me" Eddie sat on Rachel's bed and patted the space next to him for Rachel to sit.

"My husband, Rupert, he had a few affairs, when I say a few I mean like 3 or 4 over our time together, I was too scared of being on my own, so I just let him away with it, you have to understand I was weak back then"

"Oh Rachel, that's terrible, I promise you, I will never"

"No, I know that's not the problem, it was Mel, she was with him all the time, I forgave her, I needed my sister"

"Melissa, does she just ruin everything" Eddie said angrily.

"Well, the thing is, Mel and her Husband, they had been trying for kids for a while, and nothing happened, and Rupert, well he had twin brothers" Rachel paused "Can you see where I'm going"

"Yes, I think the twins are Rupert's kids, meaning Holly's brother and sister"

They got onto the bus, Holly and Paul were sitting on the back seat together and Rachel and Eddie were on a seat close to the front holding hands where no one can see them.

They finally arrived back at school and once everyone was picked up by parents, they all went back home in Eddie and Rachel's cars and went home

"Right Kids, it's time for bed" Rachel said "Oh, and Eddie's staying tonight if that's OK"

Aimee hugged her aunt and went to bed as did the others.

Eddie and Rachel went up to bed, they didn't go to sleep straight away though.

The next day they all arrived at school, a tanoy system had been installed, and Rachel was having great fun calling Eddie to her office at least once every half hour, she was missing him, so wanted to do it again, she pressed the on button.

"This is Miss Mason, would Mr Lawson please come to my office" she spoke.

Holly was in Maths with Eddie, she looked at Aimee and laughed.

"And what are you laughing at Miss Mason" Eddie said to Holly

"Me, nothing, just you getting called like a little puppy dog, you better not keep her waiting" she said laughing again.

Eddie glared at her.

"Just you get on with your work and that goes for all of you, test time tomorrow remember" Eddie said leaving the class. Once everyone was sure Eddie was gone, the class erupted into laughter and talking.

"Is there something going on between your Mum and Lawson?" Bolton asked

"What don't be stupid" Holly said.

Eddie walked into Rachels office.

"All right, what do you want this time, my kisses or my body" Eddie said as Rachel laughed.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about Holly?"

Rachel pushed her paperwork to the side accidently pressing the tanoy on.

"Holly, Rachel, she's fine, why?"

_Holly and everyone else in the schools ears pricked up to hear what was going on, they were sure they were not meant to hear this_

"I just was wondering, I think she has an idea somethings not right, you know with Mel and Rupert, and I think the twins deserve the truth, I just don't think it's my place to tell them what might or might not be true"

_Aimee looked at Holly "What is she talking about?" Aimee asked Holly_

"_My Dad he had lots of affairs, one with your Mum" Holly whispered back_

"_Why, didn't you tell me" Aimee shouted_

"_I only just found out yesterday, and got told that I was to keep it quiet just now, Mum she doesn't know for sure, shh, lets keep listening" Holly said, although she didn't want the whole school to know._

"_Karla, go tell Miss Mason she's left the Tannoy on" Holly asked._

_Karla got up and walked quickly to the head teachers office._

"If you think Rupert is their father, maybe you should tell them? Eddie said

"_What the fuck, No, Holly, you never told us that" Philip said_

"_I didn't know, I just knew your Mum and my Dad had an affair, I thought it was after you were born"_

"_I think Miss Mason and Miss Ryan like sharing" Aleesha said._

"_Shut it" Aimee shouted,_

"I don't know if he is or not, before he died they both said that they were definetly not his, I got back together with him and had Holly, then when he died 4 years later, Mel admitted that they were possibly his"

"_I've heard enough" Phil said and stormed out the class, he passed an empty class room and seen no one there, he could listen in peace there, and besides Karla would be there soon and stop it anyway"_

"_I don't even care" Aimee said, "I never had a proper Dad, what difference does it make"_

"_Aimee, we're still OK, right, I mean if anything we might be sisters" Holly asked_

"_Yeah, course we are, you've always been like my sister anyway" Aimee said_

"Miss, that Tanoys still on" Karla said as she came running through the door.

"Oh no" Rachel said placing her head in her hands.

"All right, Thanks Karla" Eddie said. "Rachel I better get back, do you want to come take the kids out?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie can you just send them to me, I don't think I can face the school yet" Rachel said, and Eddie left for his class.


	20. Chapter 20

Eddie walked back into the class room, it was obvious to him that no one had done any work in his absence.

"Get back to work" Eddie said as he slammed his door shut. Holly and Aimee looked at one another and then to Eddie.

"Miss Mason wants to see the pair of you and Philip, where is Philip?" Eddie asked, he had a feeling one of them would have done a runner, but didn't think it would have been Phil.

"He ran off" Holly said.

"Well if you see him tell him to go to your Mum's office, you may as well pack your stuff I don't think you will be back"

Rachel was sitting in her office thinking about what to say to the kids, they had of course already heard her and Eddie talking, but they needed to talk about this together. She heard a feeble knock at the door.

"Come in" Rachel called and the 2 girls came walking through.

"Oh Girls, come on and sit down, wait, wheres Philip?"

"He went off in a huff Mum" Holly explained

"You know, I didn't plan on you finding out like this" Rachel said

"Well why didn't you tell us" Aimee asked as she sat on the couch next to Rachel, Holly sat at the other side of her on the couch.

"Because I don't have all the answers for you, I don't know for sure who your father is" Rachel said.

"Can't we do a DNA test and find out" Aimee asked as she heard another knock on her door,

"Who is it?" Rachel called.

"It's Phil"

"OK come on in" Rachel said, and her heart melted for her nephew, she could see he had been crying, this was harder for him than it was for Aimee. Aimee and Holly had always got on so well, and sometimes Rachel felt sorry for Phil, he was often left out, especially when they were younger and the girls would go off and play with dolls, leaving him out, he would go off on his own to read or play computer games.

"Phil love, come on sit down" Phil sat next to Aimee on the couch,

"So, can we get a DNA test" Aimee asked again, she really did want to be Hollys proper sister.

"When you were little, after Rupert died and your Mum made the revelation that you may have been his, she wanted you to be tested, but because you are so closely related to Holly, they may not have been able to tell" Rachel explained.

"I don't get it?" Aimee said.

"Well, because me and your Mum are sisters our DNA is closely linked, that means that no matter who your father is, the 3 of you are already related, so the DNA tests then wouldn't work, but new technology now, I don't know it might be possible"

"I want to find out" Aimee said excitedly

"OK Philip, what about you?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, I mean I guess, but what difference will it make, one potential Dad is dead and the other doesn't care about us"

"I know that" Aimee said, but it means we could be Holly's brother and sister, so I guess that would make Aunt Rachel like our Step Mum, we'd be more like a proper family" she added.

"More like a weird family, I mean my Aunt, being my stepmother, weird" Philip said.

"All that matters, is that the 4 of us is a family, wither we're normal or not, who cares, All that matters is that we love one another" Rachel said, and Aimee smiled, yes, she liked this part of her family.

"You forgot Eddie" Holly said, "isn't he part of our family too now"

They all smiled. "Yeah, I guess he is" Rachel said.

After school that day Rachel called a DNA specialist, to do a test, he agreed that is should be possible, and came to the house to take DNA samples from each of the children, the tests should be back the next week.

A week had passed since Rachel made her rather public revelation about the possible parentage of the twins.

In this week Holly had received her Maths test and as she promised Eddie before the trip she had done a lot better, much to her relief, she didn't want to face either her Mum or Eddie if she had done badly.

Rachel was sitting in her office when her mobile rang, she recognised the number as the DNA clinic, and was sure they would give her the results over the phone.

"Hello Rachel Mason" Rachel said.

"Rachel this is Dr Wilson, I have the DNA results here"

"Oh, fantastic, the kids will be glad"

"They are not quiet what I expected, would it be OK if I met you somewhere to go through them, it is rather exciting if I do say, I have heard of this, but never seen it happen before"

Rachel was confused, what was so exciting, what had he never seen before.

"Yes, you could come to the school, Waterloo Road, in Rochdale"

"Oh yes, I know where it is, will the kids be there?" The Dr asked.

"Yes, I'll get them here, Thanks"

"Thank you, I'll be there in half an hour"

Rachel was confused; she sat in her office trying to contemplate what exactly was going on. She flipped the tanoy on "Could Mr Lawson please come to my office" Rachel said through it and a few moments later, Eddie was sitting in her office, just as confused as Rachel was.

Exactly half an hour later Dr Wilson was sitting in Rachel's office, ready to explain.

"I'll just get the kids" Rachel said walking back over to the tanoy "Could Philip and Aimee Ryan and Holly Mason, please come to my office please" Rachel said.

Soon later the kids were in Rachels office.

"Have you go the results?" Aimee asked excitedly.

Philip looked worried, he didn't know why, but he was sure this was not going to be good news.

The 3 kids were sitting on the couch, with Rachel next to them, the Dr was sitting on one of the chairs across from Rachel's desk, he turned it around to face the kids.

"So, is Holly my sister?" Aimee asked expectantly.

"Well, before I tell you, I just want to explain, that this is not something which happens a lot, you have to understand it is very rare"

"OK, what is it?" Rachel asked.

"Well, as you are aware, I took DNA samples from yourself Rachel, Holly, Philip and Aimee, and what I found out is that Rachel, you are Holly's mother"

"Well, we already knew that" Holly said.

"And Aimee, you and Holly, you have the same father" the Dr explained,

"So we're all brothers and sisters, so cool" Aimee said.

"It's not quiet that simple, Philip, has a different Father from Aimee, and I know, your twins, but can I just say it is possible" The Dr said.

"But, how, we are twins" Aimee said, and Philip finally realised why he always felt like the odd one out in this family.

"It is possible its called bi-paternal twins" the Dr said. He looked at the kids, he was rather excited about this prospect of something so unusual.

"You see Every month a woman's ovary releases one egg that can be fertilized by one sperm. But in this case, a pair of eggs emerged from the ovaries, Sperm, meanwhile, can remain alive and well and viable for up to five days in the reproductive tract. So a woman can have sex with different men within those five days and the sperm "just kind of hang out there waiting for the egg to be released. Do you understand"

Aimee and Philip nodded, they both understood, but were amazed.

"So Holly and Aimee are sisters, and I'm not their brother" Philip said glumly.

"Philip, your still Aimee's twin, and my nephew, these results don't change a thing" Rachel said

"I guess, just makes sense shy I always feel like the odd one out with you all, and now I know why"

The Dr looked at them all "You know, this is all a big deal, a one in a million thing" the Doctor said.

"I don't want to be a one in a million, I just want to be normal" Philip said, as he got up and ran out of the office.

"Well Thank you Dr, for the results" Rachel said, as the Dr left. Aimee and Holly were still sitting, they were happy they were like proper sisters, but they wished Philip was too.

"Right Girls, this is important, I need you to not gloat to Phil, he's upset and I can understand why" Rachel said.

"We won't, hes still my brother" Aimee said.

Later that day, they arrived home, Philip ran up to his room, he just wanted to be left alone, let the happy family spend some time together he thought.

Rachel didn't know what to do for best, she thought maybe he just needed time to himself, but she couldn't just leave him upstairs on his own. She decided to go up and see him.

"Hay Phil, everything allright Love" Rachel said as she opened the door.

He shrugged "I guess"

"Look, those results, they really mean nothing, Aimee is still your sister, no matter what, and I, well I'm still your Aunt, right, that's not changed"

"Your more than an Aunt" Rachel heard a voice coming from the doorway, it was Aimee. She moved over and sat on the bed next to them. "What I mean is, your more like our Mum, when we were little, we used to love coming here to stay"

"Oh, Darling, that means a lot, and you know that the pair of you, your more than just me niece and nephew, I love having you here"

Philip smiled slightly, he was feeling a bit better now, he had just been feeling sorry for himself before.

"It doesn't matter who our biological mum and Dad are really" Aimee said, "I mean, Dad, both of them, they were just sperm donors really, and all Mum ever done for us was give birth"

"Yeah" Philip agreed "She always somehow lets us down, not like you Aunt Rach, and you deserve a better sister than her"

"Well, no matter what, we are a family, no one can ever take that away from us" Rachel told them before, heading off downstairs, and leaving them on their own to talk.


	21. Chapter 21

**Just to warn you all, this chapter involves Drugs**

It was a Sunday Evening, Phil was sitting in him room thinking, Aimee was in her room, she had just dried her hair and was about to straighten it. Holly was out with Paul and Eddie was sitting in Rachel's Dining room, they had a bottle of red opened and plans in front of them, they were organising a drug awareness day for year 11 and 6th form for later that week.

"Eddie, I don't want the police involved, I don't want the kids to feel this is a witch hunt" Rachel reiterated.

"I know, but there has to be some sort of punishment for testing positive, I just think we should sort that for the inevitable" Eddie was sure that at least a couple of kids would test positive.

"Yes Ok, but the most important thing is awareness, not recrimination, and that is the point I want to make"

"Yeah, and that's fine, but we have to at least inform their parents, and when people come back positive, they either enrol on the drug awareness programme if they refuse then a temporary exclusion" Eddie suggested.

"OK, but that should be made clear on the consent forms" Rachel reminded him and Eddie jotted it down.

Holly and Paul had been to Town with Michaela and Bolton, they were walking through the park when Holly got some cannabis out from her pocked and proceeded to roll it into a joint.

"Em, Holly, what is that?" Paul asked he was astounded, she wasn't going to do it again, was she, not after last time, she was ill.

"Eh you know what it is, do you want some?" Michaela offered the boys.

"Nah, I don't do it anymore, Cleaver would go off his nut" Bolton said

"No, I don't this is a park, in Public, and you saw what happened last time"

"Yeah, but Michaela said that was just because it was my first time, I've done it tons since then" she stated, she thought Paul would think this was cool, after all Tasha did it all the time, and she was scared he was going to go off with her again.

"Really, Holly why, I mean its dangerous, and your Mum, when she finds out…" Holly cut him off.

"Paul, how will my Mum find out, just chill, will you, anyway, all she cares about is Eddie and the Twins, she won't even notice"

"Yeah Paul, just Chill" Michaela said as she handed Holly the lighter.

She lit it and started to smoke it, soon, the effects had taken over and she was calm, chilled and relaxed, Paul took her home, left her at the drive to her house, she went in, went upstairs and off to bed, she fell straight to sleep.

Rachel was sitting in the living room with Eddie now, they had put on the TV although neither paid attention to it, they were lost in each other, they had been kissing and didn't notice Holly had came in. A while later Aimee came down to watch TV.

"Oh Gross, really old people should be banned from doing that" she said.

"Aimee, is Holly home?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, she's in bed, got a sore head" Aimee said, she of course knew the real reason her cousin was in bed, but wouldn't say that to her Aunt. Aimee had tried talking to Holly too, she didn't know why she was doing drugs, except that she was sure she just liked it, and since she had become best friends with Michaela, who was now going out with Bolton, she was sure she was doing more things she shouldn't be.

"Is she OK?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she's fine Aunt Rachel, you know how she's been stressed because of Tests and stuff" Only Rachel was worried, Eddie had noticed her marks in his class slipping slightly, but that was nothing compared to the report she was going to get tomorrow when it would be parents night for the year 11s and 6th formers. "Anyway, I'll just watch Hero's upstairs" Aimee said and disappeared.

Philip walked into his sisters room, he needed help, he didn't know what to do about Flick.

"Aimee, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?" he asked.

"Sure, so long as it can wait 10 minutes, just until Hero's finishes" Aimee could sense something was bothering Phil. "Do you want to stay and watch the end with me?" she asked.

"Yeah Thanks", the twins sat on Aimee's bed watching the show, and once it had finished Aimee pressed the button on the TV and turned it off.

"What's up?" she said.

"I really like Flick, and well I want to get her something, to show her, like a present"

"Phil, are you sure she likes you, I mean, before you go getting her gifts, why don't you just make friends with her, and see, because I think she likes Marley"

This is what Phil was dreading, of course she liked someone else, why would anyone like him.

"Yeah, of course, why would any girl want me" Phil said.

"I'm sure some would, but maybe leave Flick, ay"

"Whatever, I'm off to bed" he said and left his sister alone.

Aimee went to check on Holly, she was fast asleep and then she went back to her own room. About an hour later she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in"

"Hi Love" Rachel said putting her head around the door, "Time for bed"

"OK, I'll just get ready" Aimee said, and Rachel blew her a kiss.

Rachel then went to Philip and Holly's room, but they were both fast asleep.

The next day, they were ready for School, Holly looked Ill, and Rachel wondered about letting her stay home, after a while, she decided, she could stay home. So Eddie, Rachel and the twins left for school, and Holly text Michaela, who was soon in her house, after watching some TV they went into the Dining room, Rachel had left some things sitting on the table.

"What's this?" Michaela asked looking through the papers.

"No, Idea" Holly said

"Drug awareness, yeah right" Michaela said "no way am I getting tested" she said, she would just not do it. "They can't force me"

"Oh no, my Mum, if I don't get tested, she'll know, Michaela I'm dead, when is it they come" Both girls looked at the papers on the desk. "Wednesday" Michaela said, that gave them 2 days to get excuses sorted.

The door to the kitchen opened and Rachel was standing there.

"And just what are you doing here Michaela, go on get to school" Rachel said.

"Mum, Michaela just came to see how I was" Holly said in her friends defence.

"Well you look much better now, so go get ready, you can go to school" Rachel said, Holly went upstairs and Rachel picked up the things she had left at home, she wanted to get the letters out today to all the kids about the drug testing.

Not long later, they were in the car and ready to go, Holly thought about telling her Mum herself, at least that way she could pretend she never seen the stuff and maybe be in less trouble, but she just couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Holly was sitting in her Mums office, she was too late for Period 2 to go in, so she sat in the office until Break started.

Eddie had been given the report cards for his form from all their teachers to compile into books for their parents. He started looking through them as he went. He got to Holly's, and was rather shocked. She was predicted a B in Maths, which he of course knew, but English was a C, History was an A, but of course that was her Mothers class, so she would undoubtedly do well in that, Music was a C, Chemistry a D, French and everything else was an E. She could do better, and Eddie knew that, she had always been a really good student, but now, well, he didn't know what was going on. He put Holly's to the side and got on with the rest, when he finished he took them to Rachel's office. She was supposed to check them, well not all of them, but any which the Form teachers thought needed any special attention. And Hollys needed some special attention. He knocked on the door to her office and let himself in.

"Rachel, those reports, the 4 on the top you might want to look at, especially the top one" he said. He wanted Rachel to have a look at a couple of other pupils who he was sure could do better.

"OK Mum, I'll go now" Holly said, as Rachel glanced at the top report.

"Holly, just stay where you are?" Rachel said noticing her daughters name.

"But, it's nearly break" Rachel raised her eyebrow and nodded for her to sit, as she flicked through her report, shocked by what she seen.

"Holly, do you care to explain this?"

"What is it?" Holly asked

"Your report card, with the exception of my class and Eddies, you have missed homework, not being paying attention and your grades are atrocious" Rachel said.

"I just find it hard, that's all"

"Hard, you didn't find it hard before, what's different now?" Holly shrugged her shoulders.

"Right, well, there is only 2 months till exams, so you are not going out during the week until they are over" Rachel said, "now get to class" Rachel said as she looked at her niece and nephews, they were both doing OK, and Rachel was happy about that.

Holly left and found Michaela outside French there next class. "Mum's just got my report card, she went mental" Holly said, "I'm not allowed out, not during the week anyway until exams are over".

"Oh, well I have a plan, Bolton is going to try and do two swabs, one for me and one for him, why don't we try and get Paul to do the same for you" Michaela said.

"What, do you think it will work" Holly said.

"Don't know, but worth a try" Michaela said as they went into her class.


	22. Chapter 22

After lunch, Holly and her cousins had History in her Mums class, they went and sat in their usual seats, and Rachel started to teach the class, she handed back some marked essays and got the kids to get on with some work, all in all, it was a good lesson, the bell rang for last period and Rachel asked Holly, Phil and Aimee to stay behind. Holly still had hold of Paul's hand so he too stayed.

"What's up Aunt Rachel" Aimee asked.

"Nothing Love, just I'm going to need to stay here, prepare for parents night, will you two be OK making your own way home?" she asked Philip and Aimee.

"Yeah fine" they replied.

"Em, what about me?" Holly asked

"Well, you can sit in my office and revise, maybe catch up on some coursework" Rachel said.

"But Mum" Holly was about to start complaining, but Rachel threw her a disapproving look.

"Holly, go to class, and come to my office afterwards, you two I shall see you at home" Rachel said, and the kids went off to class.

Holly was so angry, she didn't want to sit in Rachel's office, the final bell had just rang and as everyone was making their way home she was making her way to her Mother's office.

"Holly you can sit over there, and get on with your work" Rachel said pointing to the table, Eddie came into the office behind Holly, and handed Rachel some reports. She got on with working through them.

Holly had just caught up on all her missed coursework over the past week when Rachel stood from her desk.

"Pizza OK for Dinner?" Holly shrugged; she didn't really care what she ate. "Holly, an answer would be nice" Rachel scolded.

"Whatever Mum, can't I just go home, I've caught up on everything I was behind on"

"No, an extra 2 hours work is not enough to pull those grades up, you have a few months of it, you better get used to it"

Holly sighed again and took out her English book and started to read it, a while later Eddie came in with their Pizza. The 3 of them ate it, Eddie and Rachel talking, but Holly ignoring them, when they finished, Rachel told Holly to stay in her office and work, she had to go mingle with parents, and visit her own children's teachers.

Rachel went to see Steph first, none of the parents had arrived yet, and she wanted to try and visit all the kids teachers first.

"Steph, can I have a word please?"

"Sure Rachel, what's up" Steph asked smiling her usual cheery self.

"My Daughters report card, and E, really?" Rachel said and Stephs smile disappeared, she knew what was going to happen here, she was going to get blamed for Hollys poor performance.

"Yes Rachel, really, her coursework has been shoddy for a while now, never on time and she hasn't been paying attention in class, but of course you do know about it already" Rachel was confused, until today, she had no idea.

"Steph, I don't know what your talking about" Rachel said "Until I got this report I had no idea about any of this"

"I gave her letters home, followed protocol, I even have the letters here, with your signature" Rachel was dismayed, her signature, no it couldn't have been, she had never seen these letters before, Rachel took them off Steph and looked at them. Steph was right, the 2 letters had her signature, but she hadn't signed them.

"I'm sorry Steph, I have never seen these before in my life, it seems like someone has some explaining to do" Rachel said, but before she went to confront her daughter she wanted to check with other teachers, most had the same problem, they had followed school protocol and sent letters out, which were signed apparently by Rachel, and obviously afterwards they didn't want to approach her about it. She was at least glad that Aimee and Philip were doing a lot better, at least it was one less worry.

Some parents started coming in, and lots wanted to talk to Rachel, of course she obliged and was polite and patient, but all she wanted to do right now was get to Holly and have this out with her. Rachel was on her way to her office when she heard her name being called, she turned round to find Eddie.

"Oh Eddie, I don't know what to do?" Rachel said, "Holly, has kept these from me, signed them herself" she handed him the letter.

"What, the little so and so"

"Eddie, I don't know what to do with her, I'm scared for her, she's going to throw her life away" Eddie put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, she rested her head on his shoulder and felt safe in his strong arms.

"Don't worry, we will sort her together, I mean if you want me in on this" Eddie said calmly.

"I would love that, but I think its something we have to do ourselves, I just worry that I'm losing my little girl" Rachel said hugging Eddie again.

"Oh, your not losing her, she's just going through her rebellious Teenage stage, look at Aimee 6 months ago, and look at her now, that was you who fixed her, and Bolton, look what you have done to him, and Paul"

"Thanks Eddie, for the vote of confidence, but I better go talk to her now.

Rachel walked into her office, Holly was sitting with her English book, opened and some paper trying to start an essay, but had no clue where to start.

"Holly, we need to talk" Rachel stated as she sat across from her daughter at the table.

"What now Mum?" she sighed putting her book down. Rachel sighed and took the notes out of her pocket.

"Mum, I , I'm sorry" Holly said, Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I just don't know what has got into you, you always took school so seriously before, and now, 2 months before your exams your acting up, do you want to pass your exams?" Rachel asked.

"Yes Mum, of course I do"

"And how do you expect to do that, because the way your going, your going to fail them, and if you do, you'll be repeating year 11" Holly knew Rachel was disappointed, she should try better, but it was just so boring and for the first time in her life the cool kids were her friends, she was having the time of her life.

"And what do you think your Father would say about this, God, he will be turning in his grave, you know how he felt about school!" Rachel was shouting now and Holly was sitting trying her best not to cry, why did she have to bring her Dad into this, after everything he had done, she still loved her Dad, but he had done a bad thing, he wasn't perfect either.

"STOP IT" Holly screamed "I'm sorry" she hadn't meant to shout "But Dad's Dead, and he's never coming back, this has nothing to do with him"

"I'm sorry Holly, that was wrong for me to say that, but really, this can't go on, you know, if there is something going on that you want to talk to me about, you can"

"Mum I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for what's going to happen later, but I promise, I'll try harder" Rachel was confused, what was going to happen later.

"Holly, what's going to happen later" she looked at her mother, but couldn't say the words, they were too hard, but she just knew she was going to find out soon, she was going to have to either try and tell her Mum just now, or try and swap the swabs with Paul, but if Rachel found out about that, she would be in even more trouble.

"The Drugs day, I'll come back positive" She said quietly, but Rachel heard what she was saying loud and clear.

"What, Holly you better be joking" Rachel shouted.

"I'm sorry, it's not a joke" she looked down and started to cry, she had really gone and done it, Rachel was furious, but it wasn't just that, she blamed herself.

"Stay here, and don't even think about moving" Rachel said as she got up and left her office, she was searching, but could not find the person she was searching for, she walked into the Hall, but the parents were all gone, it was just a few teachers left, she walked over to Jasmine.

"Have you seen Eddie?" she asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, he's gone looking for you, on the way to your office" Rachel turned round and shouted "Thanks Jasmine" and started on her way back to the office.

Eddie was looking for Rachel, everyone was getting ready to leave, and he walked towards her office, before realising he had left something in his class. After collecting it, he was back on his way to Rachel's office. He walked in and seen Holly sitting crying at the table.

"Are you Ok" Eddie said sitting on the next seat, as Holly wiped the tears with her sleeve.

"You don't know?" Holly questioned.

"I know about your falling grades, I was a little shocked, but with a bit of hard work, that can be easy sorted" Eddie said, he had no idea about the other stuff.

"It's not just that, it's part of it, maybe you should just go talk to my Mum, no doubt she'll fill you in"

"Well, she's not here, why don't you fill me in" Holly didn't want to tell him, it was bad enough telling her Mum and seeing the disappointed look in her face, but Eddie too.

"I just did something stupid, and now she's annoyed, I mean really angry and disappointed, she probably hates me"

"Your Mum doesn't hate you, she may be disappointed, but that's all she will be, she loves you"

"I was so stupid, I know it was wrong to take Cannabis, but it was a mistake and I know that now, that's why I told Mum about it" Eddie was shocked, Holly, he didn't expect it from her, but like Rachel said, she didn't want this to be a witch hunt, and Holly had told her herself.

"Your Mum, she's probably just gone off to calm down, which you need to do to. I'll go look for her" Holly nodded "OK" Eddie said and left the office.

It wasn't long before he seen Rachel about to head up the stairs "Rachel" he called and she turned round.

"Oh, Eddie, Thank God, you won't believe it" Rachel said but was cut off by Eddie.

"What, Holly, she's been taking Drugs, I know Rachel" he said as he hugged her again, he could feel how stressed and anxious she was. "Let's just calm down, I seen her there, she's upset and scared. She thinks she's disappointed you"

"No, it's me who's to blame, how did I not notice, and I brought her up, where did I go wrong Eddie" He stroked her hand through her hair to try and calm her down.

"Shh, Rachel, you have done nothing wrong, she told you didn't she, that couldn't have been easy, come on, lets just go talk to her, and remember what you said, this wasn't the time for recriminations, the whole thing is about awarness"

Rachel smiled, "And you said, their should be some sort of Punishment for testing positive"

"Well, maybe we both are right, lets just go talk to her, and then you can decided about any sanctions" Rachel took his hand.

"Yes, your right as always"

They walked together hand in hand to Rachel's office, for once Rachel didn't care if they were spotted right now she needed Eddie to be there for her.

Holly was terrified, she took her phone out and phoned Aimee, she didn't know who else to turn too.

"Hello" Aimee said

"Aimee, I don't know what to do, I told Mum, I told her about the drugs, and she's gone off"

"Oh Holly, look, it will be fine, Aunt Rachel she's good, she'll help you, did you mention me"

"No, I won't mention you, you only did it twice and it was ages ago, no point in us both getting into trouble is there"

"I know, but I feel bad, I mean the first couple of time, it was me who encouraged you, I'll explain to Aunt Rachel"

"No, don't you dare, I got myself into this mess, just try and be in bed for us coming in, Mums in a proper bad mood now, look I've got to go" Holly said as she heard footsteps coming towards her and hung up the phone putting it in her pocket.

"Holly, we need to talk" Rachel said as she sat on the sofa, Eddie sat on the chair next to Rachel's desk.

Holly turned round and looked at her Mother, "I'm Sorry" she got up and sat on the sofa next to Rachel. "I know it was stupid, and I promise, I will never do it again".

"Holly, I have to ask, exactly what did you do?" Rachel was worried it was something more serious.

"It started off with cannabis, not smoking it, but in a cake, that was at a sleepover, and then again the night of my birthday" She paused and Rachel remembered back to the night of her birthday, she and Aimee were both ill and hungover.

"Aimee, did she do it as well" Holly didn't want to say yes, but the pause said it all, Rachel knew she must have.

"mmm, I, I, she" she closed her eyes how could she do this without getting into trouble.

"It's OK Holly, I think you answered my question, she did it too" Rachel said, Holly didn't mean for her cousin to get into trouble.

"Yes, but, only twice, that was her last time, I did it again"

"OK, but I will be having a little chat with Aimee later as well"

"No, Mum don't, she knows not to do it, she won't do it again, she tried to stop me from doing it, Please, this was my fault, no one elses"

"Why did you do it Holly?" Eddie asked, Holly didn't know how to answer this, not without getting herself into a lecture about peer pressure. She shrugged he shoulders.

"I don't know, the first time I smoked it was in Scotland, that night at the beach, it made me ill, and Paul brought me back, then the next few times he told me not to, wait and see, he'll come back negative, he thinks Drugs are wrong"

"Well they are Holly, and you should have known that too, I'm disappointed that you didn't, I thought you had better sense" Rachel said.

"I know, but I promise, it won't happen again, I will never ever take drugs again"

"Promise me Holly, promise me right now, that you will never ever do something as stupid as that ever again" Rachel said.

"I promise" Rachel hugged Holly and put her hand through her hair, "I love you honey" Rachel said.

"Love you too Mum" she said as she relaxed a little in her mothers arms. "Mum, can we go home please, I'm tired". Rachel nodded and Holly walked over to the table she had been working at to clear her things away.

Rachel went outside and Eddie followed her. "See Rachel, she is sorry, and I think she knows it was wrong"

"Yes, but should I punish her, my head wants to, but my heart thinks she's made a mistake and knows it"

"I'm not her father, but I think you should make her get tested anyway, and then, she will have to go onto the drugs awareness course, and don't do anything too harsh, ground her for a week or so, that should be long enough"

"Yes I agree, she should get tested, and the course will do her good" They hugged again, Rachel looked up and kissed Eddie, they deepened their kiss and for a moment forgot all time and space, until they heard a cough in the background.

"My stuffs all packed now, ready to go" Holly said.

"All right, let's get home, it's been a long day"

"Are you staying at ours tonight" Holly asked Eddie, he looked at Rachel who smiled.

"If he wants to, then he can"

"OK, I just need to get some things from mines first, and then I'll come over" Eddie said.

"Your toothbrush is at ours already, it's the scabby blue one" Holly said, Rachel and Eddie laughed, although Eddie's face was turning a deep shade of red.

The 3 of them walked out of the school together, they were the last people to leave, and while Rachel made sure the door was locked and alarm set, Holly got into the car. Eddie and Rachel walked towards the car park hand in hand.

Holly text Paul, she wanted to tell him that she was grounded and would more than likely be losing her phone, she didn't want him texting and not getting any replies.

"Rachel, are you sure you want me to come and stay tonight, maybe it will be best if I go home, give you a chance to talk to the kids" Eddie said, Rachel didn't want that, she looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"I want you tonight Edward Lawson" she paused for a second before rephrasing "I need you tonight" They kissed again, this time there was a hunger for both of them, and Rachel hoped it would be a good night between them, it was exactly what she needed to release the tension and stress which had overcome her the past couple of hours.

"All right, I'll be at yours in an hour" Eddie said whilst playfully slapping her on the backside. Rachel giggled, an hour she thought to herself, unsure if she could really wait that long.

They got into their separate cars, and Holly had her phone and I pod in her hand already waiting to hand to her mother. "Holly, whats this?" Rachel questioned.

"I'm grounded, right" Holly stated, she assumed it was obvious, but Rachel hadn't quiet decided yet what to do, when she had the idea.

"Holly, what do you think I should do" Holly looked at her in confusion, unsure of what Rachel was actually asking her to do. "I mean, if the roles were reversed, and you were the parent and I was the child, what would you do?"

"Em, I guess I would ground you, and tell you off" Rachel nodded as she started the engine and started to drive the familiar route home.

"For how long?" She questioned.

"I don't know Mum, maybe a couple of months" she looked at her mother for any indication of what was going on.

"OK, well, you'll be glad I'm not that strict" she smiled at Holly, and she looked back incredulously at her Mother. "2 Weeks, but after that, your still not allowed out on a school night until after exams"

"OK, that's not what I expected" Holly said. "Not that I'm complaining"

"There are some conditions first, the first is that you hand over anything you shouldn't have, and the 2nd, I want to know where it all came from in the first place"

"But if I tell you where I got it from, they will know I grassed them up?" Holly said anxiously .

"No one knows about tonight yet, or have you told anyone?" Rachel asked.

"Just Aimee"

"Good, well, don't tell anyone, and you can get busted with everyone else on Wednesday, now, where did you get it from, I promise no one will know it came from you?"

"You know the van that comes to the main gate and sells chips, well from there"

Rachel was dumbfounded, how could anyone do that, selling drugs to kids.

"Thank you" Rachel said, and that was the first item on her to do list, to call the police tomorrow, and get rid of those degenerates from around her school. "And when we get home, I want you to go and give me anything you shouldn't have"

"What will you do with them Mum?"

"I'll be taking them to the police station, no, in fact, you and I will be taking them to the police station" Holly slumped down lower in her seat, why did her mum have to do everything like she was on some talk show about dysfunctional teens, honestly did she think she was the female Jeremy Kyle.

"Can't we just flush it?"

"No, you are going to learn a valuable lesson, and maybe take your cousins along" Rachel said to Holly's horror.

"Why don't you just invite the entire school along, make a drugs amnesty" Holly said mockingly, but Rachel thought the idea was actually very good, the week was about drug awareness, maybe on Wednesday they should have an amnesty to get rid of all the drugs from the school.

"You can watch your tone Young Lady, I think you have gotten off very lightly considering what you've been doing" Rachel said sternly as the pulled into the drive way. "Now inside and do as I asked" she instructed, and Holly didn't need to be told twice.

Holly went upstairs to her room followed by Rachel, who was a little surprised that Aimee and Philip were both in bed, it was only just gone 10pm, unless they knew about what had happened earlier.

Holly walked over to her drawers and took her Teddy which was sitting on top, she unzipped the jacket off it, and inside was a block of cannabis. She handed it to her Mother. "Is that it all Holly?" Rachel asked.

"Just these too" she said going into a drawer and getting some normal tobacco and rollups.

"Thank you, now get ready for bed, and I will see you in the morning" Rachel said before giving her a hug and heading to the twins rooms, she knocked lightly on Aimee's door first, but there was no answer, so she opened the door, and noticed her lying fast asleep, she walked over to her bed and tucked her in. She checked on Philip, and done the same, before going downstairs and pouring a large glass of red wine, she deserved this tonight she thought to herself.

She went upstairs for a shower, and got changed into a nightdress before pulling her housecoat over it just incase the kids came downstairs. She was back downstairs drinking her second glass when she heard some footsteps on the stairs, she knew they weren't Philips, and she doubted Holly would come down again tonight, so it was no surprise when Aimee came into the room.

"Hiya Love, did something waken you?" Rachel asked.

"No, I wasn't actually sleeping, I was scared about what you were going to do"

"Me, why Love?" Rachel knew the reason, but she wasn't too angry with Aimee.

"Because I took those drugs too, and its unfair for Holly to be punished and not me" Aimee said sitting on the couch next to her Aunt.

"How many times have you done it" Rachel asked.

"Twice, I never smoked it, just ate it, but that was bad too, right"

"Yep, but you know it was wrong, and you learned your lesson, I still expect you to get tested, and no one knows about Holly yet, so please keep it quiet, she will be tested too".

"It was ages ago, will I come back positive" Aimee asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but if it is positive, you'll face the same consequences as everyone else" Aimee nodded.

"OK, and I guess I should ground you as well, so you have a week starting from tomorrow"

"OK Aunt Rachel, I'll just go to bed if that's OK" Aimee said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Course it is love, oh and Aimee come back a second and give me a hug" Aimee walked back and hugged her Aunt. "I just want to say well done love, your school report was fantastic, I'm really proud" Aimee smiled, she had never been told she was doing well before, probably because she hadn't before, but she was very happy.

"Thanks Aunt Rachel, if it wasn't for you I doubt I would have done so well" This made Rachel feel very proud, maybe she was doing a good job afterall.

Aimee left and went up to bed, feeling a lot more happy and settled.

Rachel didn't have much longer to wait before she heard a key in her door, she smiled and resisted the urge to run to Eddie, she waited till he came in, and they quietly and calmly went upstairs to Rachel's room.

The second they were in Rachel's room they were engulfed in each others mouths, Rachel slid her housecoat off, revealing a rather sexy nightdress which left very little to the imagination; she noticed the reaction from Eddie straight away. "Wow" he whispered before his hands were roaming her hot body.

Her nipples were coming through her silk nightdress and Eddie loved nothing more to every so often give them a little attention causing Rachel to moan.

"Shhh" Eddie said through the giggles, "the kids" he reminded her. Rachel hoped they were fast asleep, but right at this minute, she did not care, all she wanted was Eddie inside her.

Rachel moved position, so she was on top, she unbuttoned Eddies shirt, revealing his hard chest, you wouldn't think to look at him, but Eddie was a strong man, she moved to his trousers removing them before he flipped her over again.

"My turn to be boss tonight Rachel" he said slyly and she giggled, it wasn't long before they were making love. It was just what Rachel needed, and Eddie too.

"I love You Rachel Mason" Eddie said as he lay with his arm draped protectively around her, cupping her breast at the same time.

"Oh Eddie, I love you too" They fell asleep in this position, and didn't wake up until the morning.

Rachel woke up early the next morning, Eddies hand was still draped around her, she got out of bed and grabbed her robe, the cold hair hit her like cold waves in the sea. She walked into the bathroom and had a long hot shower before getting dressed walking over to the bed where her boyfriend lay.

"Eddie, time to get up" she whispered sexily into his ear, he moaned and opened his eyes.

"What did you have to get dressed for" he griped whilst pulling Rachel on top of the bed, causing her to giggle loudly.

"Will you shut up, it's gross" Phil shouted irritated from his bedroom, he was having a bad enough time as it was. Holly and Paul were loved up, Rachel and Eddie, Flick and Marley, why did Flick want Marley and not him.

Rachel getting chastised by her nephew caused her to giggle and Eddie giggled even more until they were both in a fit of giggles and the whole house had woken up.

Holly ran into the bathroom before anyone else, this was the only part about living with her cousins she hated, she had been used to having this bathroom to herself and Rachel having hers to herself, but now she had to share. She jumped into the shower and quickly got dried and dressed. As the constant banging on the door from her cousins was more than a little annoying. When she came out, Aimee ran in afterwards making sure she got there before Philip.

"Ha" Aimee said to Philip and proceeded to get ready.

"Sorry Phil" Holly said "you OK?" she questioned, he was in a mood.

"Fine, your chirpier than I thought you would be, I thought you would have been Hung, Drawn and quartered last night"

"Yep So did I Philip, so Did I" she said, before grabbing her bag and running downstairs.

40 minutes later and Eddie and Rachel were still not out of Rachel's bedroom, Rachel had to have another shower and get changed again, but it was worth it, not to mention that both Mr Lawson and Mrs Mason, would be in a good mood that day.

It wasn't long before they were all in the car ready to go, Eddie was in his own, and the kids in Rachel's, but of course before they got there, Holly had a little matter to attend to in the Police station.

"Mum please don't make me do this" Holly pleaded from the back seat.

"Holly, your doing it, end of discussion" Rachel stated sternly.

"But what if they arrest me for having them" Holly was worried, why could she not just get rid of them another way.

"They won't" Rachel said

"But how can you be sure" Holly argued back.

"yeah Aunt Rachel, how can you be sure, she broke the law" Philip interjected.

"It will be fine" Rachel said calmly as she parked the car, now come on. Rachel knew it would be fine, only because she had already spoken to a police officer who had agreed not to formally punish her daughter, instead just to give her a bit of a fright.

Rachel put her hand on Holly's shoulder and guided her through the door to the reception.

"Hi," Rachel said to the young man behind the desk, "We are here to see PC Richards" Rachel said, and the young man disappeared.

Holly was sat next to her cousins in the reception whilst Rachel stood at the desk waiting for her daughter to come up.

"I hate this" Holly whispered to her cousins "its so not needed, she's making a total Drama of it all"

"Holly, come here" Rachel said as a much older and scarier looking Policeman arrived.

"Can I help you?" PC Richards said, his voice sounded harsh and uncaring.

"On you go" Rachel said nudging Holly forward.

"Em, I, well, em I" Holly stuttered.

"Look I don't have all day" the officer stated

Holly swallowed hard and quickly said what she had to say.

"I've come to hand these in" she handed over the drugs and the policeman looked at them.

"tut tutu tut" he said to himself "Another stupid kid" he said "Don't you think we have enough to do without having to deal with stupid kids like you" Holly didn't know where to look so she set her eyes firmly on the floor.

"I'm Sorry Sir" she stated

"Well since its your first time, we'll let you off with it, because I believe you won't be so flaming stupid next time, now why don't you go sit with your friends, if their not too ashamed of you" he said and Holly didn't need to be told twice.

"She got them from the van, that's outside Waterloo Road" Rachel told the officer, could you please try and do something about it today?" Rachel asked, and the police officer said they would try.


	23. Chapter 23

They arrived at school, and the kids went off to registration firstly. Holly seen Paul there who was rather confused about why his Girlfriend had been grounded.

"Hay babe, so your Mum, what did you do" he asked as he kissed her good morning.

"She, well, lets just say my report card was a little crap, so she grounded me for 2 weeks, and after that I'm not allowed out on weekdays" she said gloomly, she was too ashamed to say about the drugs, although he knew of course already.

"Your Mums going to have a fit when the results come back for tomorrows tests, look I know what Michaela and Bolton are going to try and do, but I just can't do that, I don't like it when you take drugs, and maybe your Mum knowing won't be a bad thing" he said sensibly, he hated seeing her getting stoned, and he knew if Rachel found out she would just about have a fit.

"Yeah I know, I'm scared, but it's my own fault, I deserve whatever I get"

"Paul, Holly, quiet" Eddie reminded as he took the register and reminded everyone that their consent forms had to be in the next day.

The day went quickly, and soon it lunch time, but everyone was talking about the drama outside of the school, the chip van got searched by the police and the people in it arrested for drug dealing. Rachel was glad, her plan had worked, and no one knew it was Holly who told on them.

Holly was out in the yard with Michaela who light up a joint, she offered one to Holly.

"No Thanks" Holly said.

"Whats up with you, going all goody on us now" she said and Holly walked away to find Paul.

"Ohi don't walk away from me" Michaela shouted, and Holly just walked off, the bell rang, and she went to her next class History, with her Mum, Michaela wouldn't dare to annoy her there.


	24. Chapter 24

Rachel was in her class when she glanced out of the window, she seen Holly rushing away from Michaela, and wondered just what was going on, but she didn't mind that they had fallen out, she was actually glad, after all Michaela was a bad influence to her daughter.

A few moments later, and they were sitting in the class, Michaela knew something was stirring, was it coincidence that Holly had stopped taking drugs, right at the same time the Van was raided. She didn't think so.

"Bolton, Paul, do you wanna go to the Whitenoise gig tonight?" Michaela asked, they had all talked about going for the past few weeks.

"Don't know" Paul said, looking over at Holly, "Holly's grounded"

"Aww, is Mummy mad at you" Michaela mocked.

"Paul go if you want, I don't want you to miss out and Michaela, FYI, its none of your business"

Rachel could see the kids talking, she let it go for a few seconds, in hopes it would fritter out and they would get on with their work, but when it hadn't she decided to step in.

"Is there something you 4 would like to share?" Rachel asked in trepidation, she had an uneasy feeling about what was going on.

"No, Miss" Paul said, Rachel turned her back to walk away "Well get on with your work then" she added as she went to sit down at her desk.

"So Paul you going" Bolton whispered "I'll see if I can get out of cleavers training" he added, just as Rachel had decided she had, had enough.

"Do you 4 want separated, because that's the way your headed" she said.

Once the school day was over, Rachel met Aimee, Philip and Holly ready to go home, just as Paul approached the car.

"Holly, if you don't want me to go to this gig with Bolton and Michaela, then I wont" he said.

"Nah, it's Ok, you go enjoy yourself" she said gloomily, Rachel felt slightly sorry for her, but there was no way she was letting up.

"Are you two not going to this gig" she asked Aimee and Philip, who both looked at her.

"No chance" Philip said, "not my scene"

"Me either" Aimee said, in truth she would have loved to have went, but none of her friends, were going, Danielle and Aleesha weren't so she wouldn't either.

"OK, lets get home" Rachel said, as they got into the car.

Paul got ready for the gig, and left his house, he was meant to be meeting Bolton and Michaela at the bus stop, he was first to arrive, followed by Michaela who ensured Paul that Bolton would meet them, but later, explained that he had been stuck with Mr Cleaver.

Paul felt a little awkward at first, with just him and Michaela, but they soon relaxed. It wasn't till later in the night that Michaela had began to flirt with an oblivious Paul, and a while later when the were kissing in a corner booth of the small hall.

Paul felt guilty, he could lose his girlfriend and best friend unless Michaela kept her big mouth shut, but what were the chances of that.

…..

"Michaela, please can we keep this to ourselves" Paul said he hoped she would after all it would be of benefit to them both, neither of them wanted their respective partners finding out.

"Why Paul, you scared of what Bolton will do to you, he could easily take you on" Michaela whispered. She wasn't sure she loved Bolton, in fact, she knew she didn't she was only with him for convenience, and if she could have Paul, well that would be better, she wanted him, and it had been her plan all along to get Holly in trouble.

"No, it's not that, it's Holly, I love her"

"You love that pretentious little cow" Michaela spat angrily as she got on the bus.

"I think I do" Paul said as Michaela kissed him, but unbeknown to both of them, Bolton was on the bus, on his way home from training, and he was not happy in the slightest, he could feel his tempter boil, and at Paul as well, the two of them had been best friends for so long.

"What the hell are you doing man" Bolton shouted as Michaela stood up.

"Bolton" Paul shouted, Michaela was now in between them and Bolton pushed her to the side, where she fell on top of an old lady who was coming home from visiting her wee old friend in hospital, and was visibly frightened by what she seen as loutish behaviour by teenagers.

"Bolton, Stop" Paul shouted, but was too late, Bolton had given him an almighty right hook.

Before they knew it the driver had thrown the 3 of them off the bus. Paul was worried, and decided to text Holly, but forgot that she had no phone. Bolton done the same after he had left the two of them together, not before telling Michaela that they were over.

Bolton decided he would call Aimee to get a hold of Holly, when he got through he told her of what had just happened.

…

Holly was shocked, was Bolton lying, she didn't think he was he seemed too upset to by lying. She was in her room, lying on her bed trying to think about what to do, she had already decided that it was over, she and Paul were no more. But at the same time, she did really love him. The door to her room opened.

"You finished with my phone?" Aimee asked.

"Yeah" Holly said, as she turned her back to Aimee, she didn't want her to see that she was crying and upset, she had to sort this out for her self. Just then, there was another knock at her door.

"Holly, your phone it's been ringing constantly for the past half hour, does Paul not know that you don't have it?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah Mum, he knows" she said her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Do you want to call him sweetie, find out what's going on?" Rachel asked "Just this once though" she added.

"No, I don't want to talk to him, I mean, he's probably still at the gig, and his phones in his pocket, must be an accident"

"Well whats wrong honey" she placed her hand reassuringly onto her shoulder.

"Nothing Mum, just got a sore head, can I just go to sleep please".

Rachel nodded, and kissed her head, before leaving the room with Aimee behind.

"Aimee what is going on?" Rachel asked when she was sure that Holly was out of ear shot.

"No Idea" she replied back, Rachel nodded, before asking Aimee to try and keep an eye on her, something was up, and Rachel could sense it.


	25. Chapter 25

**OK, so it has been years and years since I update this fic. **

**I have re read it and would love to update, but need some help, I'm a little stuck for Ideas and would love for you all to help me by giving me some ideas**

**Hopefully Ill have this updated soon**

**Clare xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks guys for the reviews and Idea, I think I know where I want to take this now, but wanted a couple of chapters to show some fun times with the family.**

Saturday morning had arrived, and Holly came downstairs, she hadn't slept well and a lot of tears had fallen overnight, it was only 8am, but she didn't want to spend any longer in bed

Rachel was already dressed and downstairs making French toast for herself. She couldn't help but notice her daughters tear stained face.

"Holly, Sweetheart whats wrong?" Rachel asked

"Nothing, I'm find Mum"

"Well sit down, and I'll get you some French toast" Rachel said whilst pouring some orange juice out and putting it in front of her daughter.

"I'm not hungry" she replied

"Sweetie, you need to eat, now, come on and tell me what is bothering you"

"I hate my life, that's what is bothering me, I'm rubbish at school, my boyfriend cheated on me again and I have no friends" Holly said as fresh tears filled her eyes.

Rachel took the frying pan off the hob, and went over and sat at the table next to her daughter.

"Oh Sweetheart," Rachel said whilst placing an arm around her daughter shoulder.

"Don't worry about school, we can fix that with a bit of hard work, and you do have friends, what about Aimee, Danielle and Aleesha, hmm"

"I guess, I just feel rubbish just now, your angry at me, and Pauls doesn't even love me, I was so sure he did, but he kissed Michaela. I thought Michaela was my friend, but she's not"

"Holly, you are better off not being friends with Michaela, she is a bully, and I can't pretend that I'm happy that the 2 of you were friends"

"At least now you'll be happy that Ill be spending so much time at home friendless, I'll be able to do more revision" Holly said trying to lighten the mood.

"You know what, I think we need to do something fun today, your still grounded, but I think a day of fun might be what we all need"

"What do you have in mind?" Holly asked.

Rachel just stood up, and walked to the bottom of the stairs of the house

"Aimee, Philip, can you get up, we are going to AltonTowers" Rachel shouted.

"Has Aunt Rachel flipped?" Aimee asked as she met Phil on the landing

"Come on kids, hurry up" Rachel shouted up impatiently, once she had an idea in her head about something she wouldn't let got until it happened.

Holly went upstairs to get ready and found Aimee outside the bathroom door, Phil had made it in before her.

"What's got into Aunt Rachel?" Aimee asked her cousin

"I was a bit upset, well your going to find out anyway, Bolton caught Paul and Michaela kissing, and Mum has decided that I need cheering up"

"But, we are both grounded" Aimee said

"I guess we get a reprieve for a day, and you know what, I love AltonTowers" Holly replied with a slight smile on her face.


	27. Chapter 27

The family were in the car ready to go, it was a couple of hours to get to AltonTowers, but they knew they would get there early enough to make the most of their day.

"When we get there, we will head for Smiler and Oblivion first" Rachel said

"What, now way, I am not going on them" Aimee said

"Oh come on Aimee, don't be scared" Holly said

"Yeah, come on, it will be fun" Philip added

After hours of coaxing, and an hour in the queue Aimee finally went on to the Smiler followed by Oblivion.

The rest of the day they spent having fun on Air, Rita, Ripsaw, Nemesis and thirteen. The family had a fab time, but weren't so happy when it was time to go home.

"Mum, we can get a ticket for tomorrow for really cheap" Holly explained on the way out.

"Are you forgetting something, your grounded, remember? Today was a one off event" Rachel said as Holly groaned

"I know, I just don't want to go home yet, I had so much fun today" Holly said

"Yeah, thanks Aunt Rachel, it was so good"

"It was amazing, can't believe I was so scared, it was really fun" Aimee added.

They got back to the car, Holly and Aimee climbed into the back and fell asleep whilst Phil sat in the front next to Rachel.

"Thank you Aunt Rachel, today was amazing" Philip said again

"Your welcome love"

Once back in Rochdale they went to Pizza hut for dinner, Rachel parked in the town centre and they walked to the restaurant.

"Of all the Pizza huts, did we need to come to this one?" Holly asked

"Sweetie, they are all the same" Rachel said

"No, this is where Paul and I had our first date, I haven't been here since then" she added

Rachel placed an arm around her daughter, "Honey, you will have plenty more first dates, your only 15 there is plenty of time to meet the man of your dreams"

They went into the restaurant and were seated; they talked and laughed about their fun day at Alton towers, before their pizzas arrived.

A few moments later, the door to the restaurant opened and in walked Michaela and Paul. Holly couldn't take her eyes of them, as Michaela seemed to gloat that she was with Paul.

"Holly, ignore them" Aimee said.

Rachel and Phil had their backs to the door, but both turned round in unison to see Paul with his arm around Michaela.

"Didn't take him long did it?" Philip said as he was about to walk over and give Paul a piece of his mind

"Philip, leave it" Rachel warned.

"If that waitress gives them the table next to us then I'm out of here" Holly said as she glanced at on of the few empty tables

"We have just had a lovely day, and we are not going to let Paul Langley and Michaela bloody White spoil it, are we?"

"No" the 3 kids said in unison

"So now, let's finish our dinner and then get some dessert" Rachel added.

The waitress brought Paul and Michaela over to the table next to them, Michael was grinning from ear to ear.

"Little Grass" Michaela said loud enough for the them and the waitress to hear, but not the rest of the restaurant

"You wanna slap, slag" Aimee said as she stood in her cousins defence

"Ohhh, I'm scared, what's…." Michaela stated to say before she was cut off by Rachel

"That's enough, Aimee we will have none of that" Rachel turned to the waitress "It might be best if you found them another table, further away" she added.

The waitress took note, and moved them to the other side of the restaurant

"Its been a day, and Pauls already on a date with her" Holly said a tear starting to form in her eye

"Auntie Rachel's right, we don't want them spoiling our fun do we" Aimee said

They continued to eat their meal, but Holly's eyes seemed to be stuck on Michaela and Paul

"Holly, stop staring at them, why don't you go to the toilets and freshen up, get some slap on. If you want Paul back your going to have to fight for him"

Aimee was right, Holly left the table and walked to the toilets which were upstairs, she went in, had a quick wash and reapplied a little makeup. She opened the toilet door to find Paul had just exited the male toilets

"Holly, I'm sorry" Paul said

"Sorry for what, breaking my heart, cheating on me with that slag, then rubbing my face in it tonight"

"I didn't know you were going to be here tonight" Paul tried to say in his defence

"No, but I'd see you both in school, you didn't think of maybe waiting a few weeks before dating her, you made me look like a fool, and I don't even know what I did wrong"

"You didn't do anything wrong, you were great"

"Then why cheat on me, with her? I think you offer me some sort of explanation"

"Last night it just happened, and then it just felt right, like I should be with Michaela, Holly I can't explain it, but you and I we just weren't meant to be"

Holly ran downstairs to her family, her newly applied mascara running down her cheek.

"Mum, can we just go now please?" Holly pleaded as she got to their table where the waitress was taking their dessert orders.

"Sweetheart what happened?"

"Paul was at the toilets, he said he in Michaela were the real deal and he and I was a mistake"

"Can we just have the bill?" Rachel asked the waitress who went over to get it

They paid and started to collect their things to leave. They walked by the table Paul and Michaela were sitting at.

"Bye Bye cry baby" Michaela giggled at them as they left.


End file.
